To Belong
by quickbunny01
Summary: An AU where Bella is human but lives with the Volturi and is sent as a spy to observe the Cullen's. What will happen when the Cullen's find out who she really is? AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story over the next few weeks but I'll try to upload as often as I can. I was going to wait until after the holidays to publish but I'm too excited to see what kind of reaction this story gets. Now before you start reading this story is unlike most fanfics. This is a JamesxBella story and the Cullen's actually only play a small part here. I hope you enjoy and remember the more you review the faster I write!! **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
**

** To Belong**

I am so bored. I've been in this rainy, depressing little town for 4 months. If I wasn't scared of what Aro would do to me I would have left long ago. My masters sent me here as a spy. This is my test to make sure I'm worthy of joining their prestigious ranks. I was brought into Volterra by Heidi along with a large group of other tourist as the meal of the week. Lucky for me I was meant for Aro but when he took my hand he was shocked that he was unable to see into my mind. I intrigued him and over the next few months we became close. At Caius insistence I was trained on how to block or mislead the Cullen's gifts. I spent two months learning to control my emotions and block Alice's visions by constantly changing my mind. We wouldn't need to worry about Edward since no one could affect my mind. So here I am in Forks, Washington trying not to go crazy from boredom.

I missed my friends, playing pranks with Felix and Demitri, tormenting Jane and debating with Alec. But James I missed most. Running my fingers through his long dirty blond hair as we lay in bed, I had even gotten used to his shocking red eyes. And now found I missed their strange beauty. Hopefully I wouldn't be here much longer.

I still couldn't understand why Caius insisted they needed someone to check on the Cullen's. They are the most human vampires I've ever met. I have grown to like the Cullen's but kept myself from getting emotionally attached to them. I was warned not to form any kind of bond with them as I would likely never see them again. Not that the Volturi have any plans of harming them. Aro knew they were no threat; he was merely humoring Caius who was more miserable than usual if he didn't have an enemy to focus on. But I would be returning home to Italy, hopefully soon, to be changed into an immortal and finally be an equal to all those I loved and missed.

The Cullen's know that I'm aware of what they are. Caius allowed me this so I could get close enough to know what they are actually doing. It was pure luck that Sasha had chosen Charlie Swan to be my "father". She had altered his memories to make him believe that I'm his daughter. It was lucky because Chief Swan's best friend Billy Black has a son who all to willingly gave me the secrets of the Quileute tribe and the reason I was able to let the Cullen's in on the fact that I know about vampires.

As I said I haven't grown attached to any of the Cullen's but I'm afraid they have grown attached to me. Alice, despite me keeping my distance, still insists we're going to be best friends. Rose of course despises me, which is perfectly fine with me. Emmett I will miss most when I'm gone, he's become like another big brother. Jasper keeps his distance; afraid he'll lose control. Esme and Carlisle are always kind and treat me like another member of their family, I feel awful about deceiving them but I don't have a choice. If I had refused this mission I would have been killed on the spot. Edward worried me most. He started out indifferent to me, staying in his room when I visited his family and ignoring me at school. But he was slowly getting more comfortable around me and though he thought I was unaware, I saw him staring at me from time to time. He is still frustrated that he can't read my mind and I know he is suspicious. His family hopes that we will fall in love and live happily ever after. But although I'm attracted to him, he's a bit to tame for me. Treating me as if I'm made of glass.

Today they have invited me to watch them play baseball. They have been taking care not to leave me alone lately because Alice had a vision of four vampires coming to see the Cullen's, she thought they wouldn't be here for a few more days because I had managed to send a text message to James letting him know they weren't blocking well enough. I'm excited to know they're on the way to get me but now I have no idea when they will actually be able to come. I sat with Esme on the edge of the clearing as she refereed the game. I was feeling immensely guilty and sad knowing that they would all hate me once they find out who I am.

"I'm sorry Esme." I whispered so only she could hear.

"Whatever for dear?" she whispered back. I gave her a pained look. I really hated deceiving her.

"Everything." I replied, hanging my head. Just then everyone froze. Before I could blink Alice and Edward were by my side.

"What wrong?" I asked looking between them.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I thought we had more time. They heard our game and decided to come early." Alice said looking frantic.

"It'll be okay." I told them smiling. They seemed confused by my sudden excitement.

"Bella, these vampires aren't like us. They hunt humans. I'm sorry we've put you in danger. We never should have brought you here." Edward said looking distraught.

"Really Edward, it'll be fine I promise." I told him. They were all looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Then I remembered that soon none of them would like me very much. They would find out what I had really been doing the whole time I've been here in just a few minutes. I looked around at them all once more.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, knowing they all heard me. Everyone looked at me for a moment then they all stiffened and turned as one to focus on a spot in the forest. Four beautiful figures stepped from the trees. Four people I had missed so much over the past few months.

"Brought a snack I see." chuckled Laurent. The Cullen's all growled and I giggled. They all looked at me as if I really had gone crazy. I was touched that they would all fight for me but I couldn't wait another second to be in James' arms. Before any of the Cullen's could stop me, I darted around them and ran across the clearing toward him.

"Bella stop!" Emmett shouted.

"Bells, I've missed you!" James said looking extremely happy as I jumped the last few feet and he caught me in his cold stone arms. He hugged me tightly then kissed me trying to convey just how much he had missed me. I heard three throats being unnecessarily cleared behind us. James sat me down and stepped protectively to my side.

"How'd ya hold up little human?" Victoria asked hugging me.

"I did fine Vicky. I missed you guy so much! Where's Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec?" I asked.

"They're waiting for us back in Seattle. They really wanted to come but we didn't want to cause too much of a scare." Sasha told me stepping forward to hug me.

"They've got a game of Bella keep-away planed for the trip home. Aro sent the private jet." Laurent explained, squeezing me so tight I couldn't breath and James had to pull him away.

I laughed. "Sounds like fun. I've really missed you L." I said, hugging Laurent again.

"Bella, what's going on here? How do you know these people?" Carlisle asked, reminding me they were still there. I turned back to face five confused vampires and two incredibly angry ones. Rosalie never liked me anyway and Edward had read all my friends minds and knew what was happening. His face softened slightly as he looked at me. I could see the pity and anger in his eyes as he was trying to figure out how to feel toward me. Anger finally won out and he turned and in a harsh voice explained to his family. They all looked at me with a mixture of shock, sadness, confusion, hatred, anger and pity. I noticed Edward slowly inching toward Sasha as he spoke.

"Sasha no! If he decides of his own freewill then fine but don't manipulate him. And I'll ask Papa if you did when we get home." I said, turning toward her angrily.

"Sorry B, he's just so cute." she whined.

"Papa?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yes, Aro has become like a father to me. He calls me daughter and I call him Papa. And I'm sorry Edward. You have to watch out for Sasha, she tends to make what she wants just happen for her." I explained, still glaring at Sasha. Edward looked confused for a moment before hearing in someone's mind that her power is manipulation.

"We will be here for a few days so Sasha can clear the human's minds. The masters wished us to invite your coven back to Italy for a visit." James said. Although he said invite his tone implied there was no other option.

"Of course. Where will you be staying?" Carlisle asked.

"Sasha and I will stay with Bella. Our orders are that she is not to be left alone now that your coven has been informed of who she is and why she was sent here. The others will return to Seattle to wait for us. And don't worry we will not feed here." James explained, while helping me onto his back.

"Are we allowed to contact Bella?' Alice asked scathingly.

"That is for Bella to decide." James replied indifferently.

"I would like that. I didn't think any of you would want to talk to me after you found out. Again I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"We understand Bella. But that doesn't mean we aren't hurt." Alice replied turning away. I buried my face in James' hair and clung tightly to him as he started to run.

"Don't be upset Isabella, you were doing what you were ordered. I told you not to get close to them. I hate seeing you upset. I told Aro from the beginning this was a bad idea." James said sternly.

"I know what you told me James. Don't speak to me as if I'm a child!" I hissed. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, I haven't seen you four months. Tell me how everyone at home is." I said apologetically, as we stopped on Charlie's front porch. He helped me down and leaned over to kiss me again, he knotted his fingers in my hair to hold me still.

"I don't want to fight either, I just wish that for once you would listen to me. And don't forget that compared to me you are a child." he said pulling back but not letting me go. "Aro will be upset if you get depressed again Bella. Try to just let this go okay."

"And I suppose you don't care if I'm depressed, I mean I'm just a little human child after all." I shot back at him, pulling myself away from him and turning to open the door.

"We've not even been here half an hour and you two are already fighting. I'll never understand your relationship. Most couples would be in bed making up for the months spent apart, but you two chose to argue instead." Vicky said.

I turned to find my three friends leaning up against my truck in the driveway. I glared a Vicky before going in the house, slamming and locking the door behind me knowing it wouldn't stop them. I was right, by the time I got a glass of water from the kitchen and made my way back to the living room they were all four sitting there waiting for me.

"Oh come on guys! Kiss and make up already. I've missed my best friend and I don't want to try to have a conversation with her while you guys are having one of your little 'see who can stay mad the longest' contests." Laurent said, sprawled out in Charlie's recliner. James and I both glared at him.

I turned around and went upstairs to my room. He was right of course, that's just the way our relationship is. James and our small group of friends, unlike the rest of Volterra, don't treat me with kid gloves just because I'm so close with Aro and Marcus. James and I are constantly fighting, that's just the way we work. We always make up. Neither of us think much about it, its just the way we've always been, we both like arguing and no one else knows how to push my buttons quite like James. I am the same way with him though; I always know just what to say to piss him off. Some people might think it's a bad idea to piss off a vampire that could easily kill you but I know James would never hurt me.

I sat on my bed with my legs tucked up under me and my arms crossed tightly across my chest, glaring at the door. I knew it wouldn't be long before Vicky and Sasha made him come looking for me. I hadn't been sitting there for five minutes before he knocked on the door opening it slightly and sticking his head in. No doubt braced for something to come flying at him. I just continued to glare. He stepped hesitantly into the room looking apologetic and came to sit next to me.

"Baby I'm sorry. You know how I get when you're upset. I hate to see you sad. But I love the way you look when your piss at me." he said, leaning toward me, he pushed my hair over my shoulder and nuzzling my neck. Against my will my head tilted back and I moaned. He chuckled. "Seems like I wasn't the only one lonely these last four months," he said, while continuing to lick and kiss my throat.

"Do you really want to talk right now? Odds are if you open your mouth again we're going to have another fight and as much as I love fighting with you that's not really what I want to do right at this moment."

We heard laughter from downstairs. "I'll be right back." he groaned, as I pulled his shirt over his head.

He was gone five seconds before I heard the door slam downstairs and the next second he was back beside me on the bed. "Where did you send them?" I asked taking off my clothes.

"I didn't. I just told them to go."

_We were both naked now. I loved that James wasn't overly gentle with me. He wasn't unnecessarily rough, but he didn't treat me like glass. _

_He was on top of me on the bed, my hands pinned above me and my legs trapped between his. I struggled to get free. I wanted to touch him, I had missed the feel of his cold, hard, smooth skin. But he just laughed and shook his head. "Now, now Isabella, you really should be still so you don't hurt yourself. You know you can't get loose unless I let you go... and I am most definitely not letting you go." he whispered taking my earlobe carefully between his teeth making me gasp. _

_"Come on James. Don't make me beg!" _

_"I don't want you begging, I want you screaming." he stated, releasing my hands and flipping us over. I immediately took advantage of this, running my hands over his sculpted chest and up his shoulders bring them to rest tangled in his hair and kissing him. I ran my tongue over his smooth lips. He swallowed the venom in his mouth before opening them to me. I love the way he tastes, minty and sweet. His hands were on my hips, holding me tightly to him, he started sliding me up and down his body making me moan into his mouth. I broke the kiss to breath still moaning at the friction he was creating. _

_"I guess I'll have to do better than that, though I do love your moans, I really missed your screams." he said breathlessly, pushing my shoulder back and kissing down my throat. He lightly nibbled at my collarbone before moving down to my breasts and running his icy tongue around my nipples. He lifted my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. He took my right nipple in his mouth and pulled my hips down in one swift movement._

_"James!" I screamed, feeling him smile against my chest. _

_I started moving on my own, he kept one hand on my hips and ran the other up my back and cupping the back of my head pulled me down to kiss him again. I twisted my hips slightly making him groan. "Seems like you've been awfully quite, I missed your moans too." I said smirking, as I pulled back. I raised myself almost all the way off him before pushing back down and twisting my hips again._

_"Bella…God!" he moaned, making me shiver. He grabbed my hips and slammed into me, making me scream again. I leaned back putting my hands on his knees for balance as I moved. He ran his cold hands all over my overheated body adding to the multitude of sensations I was feeling._

_"Bella your body is so perfect." he moaned, watching my breasts bounce with our movements. I watched him through my eyelashes, his face scrunched in pleasure. I started moving faster, bringing my hips down harder. He matched my movements gripping my hips tighter. With one final thrust into me we both came together panting and screaming each other's names. He rolled onto his side turning me so my back was against his chest and held me tightly to him._

"You have to tell Aro to send me with you where ever you go from now on. I don't like being away from you for so long." He said, kissing my hair. He rarely showed me this side of himself and I felt a thrill run through me. I know he loves me but its something we don't say often.

"I'll talk to him as soon as we get home. I missed you too babe. I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." he replied, pulling the blankets around me and kissing me again. "Get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." I was asleep in a matter of minutes. I didn't sleep well without him and he knew this, so he knew I hadn't slept well for about four months now and I was exhausted.

I woke up early the next morning, James's cold body still pressed tightly to mine. I think I had missed this the most. I loved waking up to him every morning.

"Good morning beautiful. I have a proposition for you." he greeted me.

"Good morning. And what might that be?" I asked with a yawn.

"How about we try to go through the entire day with out fighting?"

"Sounds good. I'll try my best not to do anything to piss you off." I giggled.

"Yeah right, don't get your hopes up!" Vicky shouted from the living room.

"We can still fight with them right?" I whispered. He just nodded and smiled. "How about you take this one while I take a shower." I told him with a kiss.

"Go ahead and take your time, this might take awhile. I'll send one of the idiots out to get you some breakfast." he said, watching my still naked body hungrily as I went about the room getting my stuff. I pulled my robe on blocking his view. "You know, I don't know why you fight with me, all you have to do is walk around naked and I forget my own name." he said coming up behind me trying to take the robe back off.

I giggled. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs fighting with our rude friends?" I said turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me while he carried me into the bathroom.

"Yeah but I can fight with them anytime. I would much rather stay here and help you."

"Out!" I said, playfully pushing him toward the door. He played along and let me push him. I kissed him again before closing the door in his face.

"Isabella that isn't going to help our not fighting." he said through the door. I laughed and started the shower.

"Finally!" Laurent said as I came down the stairs fifteen minutes. He followed me to the kitchen and sat across from me at the table. "Sasha went to get your breakfast since she could go ahead and clear a few minds along the way. She should be back anytime now."

"I thought James was sending you back to Seattle. Does he know your still here?" I asked.

"Yeah he knows. He's making us leave this evening. He's still out back fighting with Vicky for her comment this morning." he said laughing. "You know you two can't go a whole day without fighting." he stated.

"Don't be so sure. We haven't seen each other for four months." I replied tartly.

"I swear I've never seen James the way he was when you left. All he did was mope around and snap at anyone who tried to cheer him up. Caius wanted you to stay another month but Aro got tired of 'James the miserable' and sent us early. Anyways that just means you have four months of fighting to make up for."

"James" I called, not bothering to raise my voice knowing he would hear me.

"What is it Baby?" he asked from behind me a few seconds later.

"I think you need to take L out to play with you and Vicky." I said, smiling at Laurent who was shaking his head. I just nodded back at him as James went over and picked him up by the back of his shirt and carrying him out the door.

I walked over and watched from the window as James took on both Vicky and Laurent and was still winning. I was good to know that he missed me as much as I had missed him. Although it upset me to know he had been so miserable the whole time.

"You really missed him huh?" Sasha said setting my breakfast on the table.

"You have no idea." I told her sitting down to eat.

"That stuff is disgusting! I can't wait until your changed and you don't have that junk."

"Soon enough. Sash, was he really that miserable while I was gone?" I asked.

"He was B. It was like you took his personality with you when you left. Did L tell you we came early because Aro couldn't stand him anymore?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yeah he told me. I hate that he was so miserable but is it selfish of me to be glad he missed me as much as I missed him?" I asked, not able to look up from my biscuit that I was picking apart.

"No. It isn't." she replied. This is why I waited to talk to Sasha instead of talking to Laurent earlier. She doesn't feel the need to make fun of me over everything, she tells me what she's actually thinking and she doesn't push for more information.

"So where did you guys go last night?" I asked smiling at her.

"Well, L thought it would be fun to try out the 'vegetarian lifestyle' so we went hunting. If you can call it that." she said making a face. "We didn't go far enough though. We still heard everything you guys said and did."

I laughed. "Did you guys forget how loud we are? You should have gone further away. And your just mad cause I wouldn't let you corrupt poor little Edward."

"Man, and I want him!" she moaned. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear you guys from his house last night."

"Maybe you should try talking to him…you know, getting to know him. Then maybe you wouldn't have to try to get in his head to get him. You know, your beautiful, smart and funny what's not to love. And you'll have the whole plane ride home to talk. Oh, just a piece of advice Edward doesn't like being bombarded with mental images of what you want to do to him so try not to think about that around him." I told her, hoping she would take my advice and try for a relationship instead of a one-night stand, for once.

"Thanks B, they're coming back in now. I wonder who won." she replied.

I was suddenly flying through the air and was caught on the other side of the room by my pissed off boyfriend. "You know we can't play now she just ate." He growled at Laurent.

"Sorry, I just thought I help get her to you faster." Laurent replied, smirking.

"You know they're going to spend the entire day trying to make us fight, don't you?" I asked James.

"Yeah, I know that's why they aren't going to be spending the day with us. Sasha is going to start removing you from everyone's minds, Vicky is going to destroy all paper evidence of you and L…L is going to spend the day getting to know the Cullen's." he finished, laughing.

"Why do I have to spend the day with them? B already gathered all the information Caius needs." Laurent whined.

"Fine if you don't want to do that then you can either go help Vicky or you can go on back to Seattle. I don't really care which you do, just go and we'll call you when Sasha is done and let you know when we'll meet you at the airport." James told him as he pointed toward the door.

They all moved toward the door. Laurent turned back to look at me. "I'm so glad your coming home B, its been so boring there without you."

I went over and hugged him. "I missed you too L. And I can't wait to get back home so we can start making everyone's lives miserable again." We both laughed, and he ran off to catch Victoria. I turned back to James. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Your supposed to give me a report of the last four months. Caius doesn't trust your little human brain to remember everything in the excitement of your homecoming. And before you get mad those were his words not mine." he said pulling me to his chest.

"There's really not much to tell. The Cullen's act like a normal human family. Well, except for the whole killing animals to drink their blood, thing." I spoke with my face pressed against him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Just humor me and start where Sasha left you in this godforsaken place, please. I don't want to go back and have Aro see I didn't do my job." he said, kissing the top of my head and sitting on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

"Well Sasha enrolled me at Forks High, so despite the fact that I'm actually 19 and have already graduated I went back to do it all again. At first none of the Cullen's paid any attention to me then they all realized their powers either didn't work right on me or not at all. So Alice decided that she and I were going to be best friends. She started inviting me to their house, picking me up in the mornings and driving me to school and dragging me shopping every weekend. I was still trying to figure out a way to let them know that I knew what they are. I kept hoping one of them would slip up in front of me and move too fast or something but they've spent too much time around humans for that. Then Charlie introduced me to his friend's son Jacob Black. They live on the reservation about 15 miles from here. Their tribe has some interesting legends about "the cold ones" which after a bit of flirting Jake told me. He of course thought they were just stupid stories passed down through the generations but it gave me what I needed to let the Cullen's know that I know. They were of course shocked that I figured out their secret all by myself but after a few weeks they got more comfortable and started acting like normal vampires around me. From what I can tell that's the only wrong thing they've done since I've been here. But they didn't tell me, they think I figured it out on my own so they didn't technically break the law." I finished, looking at him pleadingly.

"I don't think Aro will let Caius do anything to the Cullen's, your right they didn't technically do anything wrong. So don't worry." he said, holding me tighter and stroking my hair.

"How long do you think it'll take Sasha? I can't wait to get away from this constant rain!"

He chuckled. "Well if she works non stop, which she probably will, we might be able to leave tomorrow night. We all want to get out of here just as bad as you do. I'll bet Felix is driving the others crazy, I saw him packing water balloons in his bag. I wonder how many of Alec's books he's ruined so far."

"I wish they could have come here with you. I've missed my brothers. And little Jane, who's been tormenting her while I've been gone?" I asked, excited to hear what had happened while I was gone.

"Oh, don't worry Felix took care of that for you. He spent the first month slowly replacing her clothes with bigger sizes so she would think she was shrinking. I have to give it to him, he paid immense attention to every tiny detail on every piece of clothing she owns and duplicated it perfectly onto the bigger clothes. Only Felix would have enough patience for such a stupid prank." he told me. I was clutching my sides in laughter, he was right and I couldn't decide which was funnier, Jane thinking she was shrinking or Felix picking such a painstakingly difficult and idiotic prank.

James and I spent the rest of the day telling each other everything that had happened while we were apart, and we didn't have one fight. The next day was spent packing my stuff and watching TV. Sasha came back about 10 p.m. and told us she was done and we could go. James called Laurent and told him what time to meet us at the airport then called the Cullen's to see if they were ready to go. Of course with Alice in the house they were ready and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: _Hello readers! I was really hoping to get a better response from you guys. You seem to like it, more than 50 of you have read it but only a very few of you reviewed. I do accept anonymous reviews!! The Italian translations I got off the internet so I'm sorry if they're incorrect, if you catch a mistake with one of them please let me know and I'll change it. Also I know nothing about cars. I googled italian sports cars and picked the one I liked best. I won't be able to update everyday I'm running out of pages that I already have written so it'll take me awhile to write further chapters. _****_Okay I think I'm done now, hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh, sleepyseven this one's for you cause you're a doll and your story has provided me with a much needed change of pace in fanfiction._**

**_I also forgot to mention Rosewood Shadow thanks for the great beta work!!  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer all the others are mine.  
**_

**Italian translations**

_sorellina = little sister_

_grande fratello = big brother_

_Tesoro = darling, sweetheart _

_Figlia = daughter_

_Mia dolce = my sweet_

**Chapter 2**

We got to the airport much faster than any human could have and after greeting our friends we were finally on our way home. The plane had barely taken off before Demetri grabbed me up, out of my seat and ran to the back of the jet.

"Who's it?" he asked. All my friends looked at him excitedly and all the Cullen's looked confused except for Edward, he looked disgusted.

"I was it last time. I think its James' turn." Jane said. They all moaned. James was the best at our little game and he always won quickly.

"Okay guys you know the rules. It took forever for the bruises to go away last time." I told them. The last time we had played Bella keep-away Felix had been a little rough snatching me out of the air to keep Jane from catching me. The resulting bruises had stayed for weeks. I loved this game though, the feeling of flying through the air was amazing and they were exceedingly gentle with me despite the fact that they were hurling me back and forth at each other.

Demetri tossed me to Jane who caught me expertly while dodging James. There's nothing funnier than little Jane and Alec who look like 12 year olds catching a full-grown woman as if it were nothing. Jane faked throwing me to Sasha and tossed me to Laurent instead and almost as soon as I landed in his arms he tossed me to Alec. James was too close for Alec to throw me so instead he jumped over the nearest seat and handed me off to Sasha, but James was too fast for Sasha to be able to do anything but turn around. He leaped in front of her and took me from her arms laughing and kissing me in a way that was inappropriate since there were other people near by that could see us. I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Congratulations I think that's a new record." I said huskily, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You know Aro is going to look when we get home, how do you think he'll feel about you two acting like this in front of his guests?" Laurent asked smiling. He always has to be the smartass. I had forgotten all about the Cullen's. I pulled away from James and he sat me on my feet and turned to glare at Laurent. I turned to face the Cullen's blushing.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to be so rude." I apologized.

"Not at all dear." Esme said.

"So do you guys play that game a lot?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I laughed. "Yeah, its one of our favorites Em. Maybe next time you can play with us."

He looked like a kid at Christmas then Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs and shook her head at him, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat beside James.

We sat talking quietly for awhile until I fell asleep in James' lap my head resting on his stone shoulder. When I woke up and there was only about a half an hour left on our flight. James sat me in my seat and got me some coffee. I was watching Sasha and Edward talk they seemed to be getting along, I hoped she was taking my advice. James was sitting next to me playing with a strand of my hair when Alec, who was sitting in front of us, turned around and looked over the seat at us.

"So did you tell her yet? As close as your sitting I'm guessing you haven't." Alec said smirking. I noticed all our other friends looking eagerly in our direction.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

James glared at Alec who just kept smiling.

"Don't worry about it right now _Tesoro_. I'll tell you when we get home." James said soothingly, turning toward me with a nervous smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She's going to find out sooner or later, you might as well get it over with. At least with this many witnesses around she might not actually try to kill you this time." Jane said her smirk the perfect twin of Alec's. The Cullen's were even looking over at us interestedly, no doubt wondering how my friends could think me capable of such violence, they had never seen that side of me. Edward was the exception. He had the same look all my friends had, having already read their minds.

"James…_darling_" I sneered. "What have you done this time to make me want to kill you?" I asked icily, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Now _Tesoro_, please try to stay calm and remember that you can't hurt me and when you hit me you actually only hurt yourself." James said, looking very calm but I could see his eyes and they were swimming with fear.

I raised my eyebrows at him, this must be really bad. I know he hadn't cheated on me or Vicky, Sasha and Jane would have already told me. The only other thing I could think of was my car and I know I told him before I left not to touch it. My dark blue Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano was a birthday gift form Aro the previous year, and it is my baby. I love that car. He saw the look of understanding cross my face and moved as far away from me as possible. The Cullen's once again looked stunned at his reaction, I was obviously human and therefore unable to hurt him so why was he acting as if I could?

"What. Did. You. Do. To. It?" I asked darkly, pronouncing each word slowly. He didn't answer. Everyone had moved away from us. "James?"

"Before you say anything Aro has already ordered you a new one." he started.

"Ordered me a new one? WHY in gods name would he need to order me a new car James, when I expressly told you not to touch it when I left?" I was screaming now and the Cullen's finally realized why everyone had move as far away as possible. I could scream incredibility loud and vampires have very sensitive hearing plus we were enclosed in the small space of the jet. "Do you remember what I told you I would do if anything happened to that car while I was gone?" I asked, my voice deadly.

"Please Bella, baby I'm so, so sorry!! Don't let Jane do that to me, please!" he begged.

"Just tell me what happened to my Fiorano." I ordered, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. Jane was right having the Cullen's here was the only thing saving him right now.

"Well Demetri was trying to cheer me up so he challenged me to a street race and Laurent had borrowed my Spider so I had to use your Fiorano…" he seemed to be unwilling to go on.

"That doesn't explain why I need a new one."

"Well you see we had a really bad storm the night before and we were racing around this blind curve and there was this huge tree down across the road. There was nothing we could do, both cars were totaled." he finished cringing away from me. I glared at him murderously.

"Do not think for one minute that this is over James Wyman." I told him. Our friends and even a few of the Cullen's were snickering behind us. The intercom chimed and the captain's voice came through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if Bella is done screaming will someone please strap her in or hold on to her as we are beginning our descent." Everyone laughed including the pilots, well everyone except James and I.

"You better watch it George or you'll be next!" I growled, not bothering to raise my voice. I could hear his laughter even though he had turned the intercom off.

As we walked through the airport amid all the gawking travelers I made sure to walk between Jane and Sasha as far from James as possible. He wasn't sure if I would really have Jane use her power on him so he was keeping his distance from both of us. There were two limos waiting for us outside causing even more people to stare. The Cullen's got into one, my friends and I got in the other and we sped off. I was watching out the window taking in the beautiful sights that I had missed so much. We reached Volterra quickly. Heidi was waiting for us in the lobby of the castle.

"The masters are waiting in the throne room." she informed us before coming over and hugging me, picking me up and spinning in a circle. "I never thought I would miss a human as much as I've missed you B!"

I laughed. " You just missed someone you could force to sit still while you tortured them with make up." I told her as she sat me back on my feet.

"Maybe your right. Oh well I guess I won't even be able to do that much longer. I'm sure they plan on changing you soon." she sighed, leading our group toward the throne room. The Cullen's looked horrified that everyone seemed to be taking my soon to come death so lightly. I was greeted by many of the Guard as we walked quickly through the halls.

We finally reached the huge ornate door and Heidi knocked. "Enter" Caius call from inside. Heidi opened the door and stepped to the side, letting us file past her.

"My darling Isabella, welcome home _figlia_!" Aro cried, sweeping down from his chair to hug me. I hugged him back.

"Papa, I've missed you. Please don't send me away for so long again."

"I think not. The castle was not the same without you." he replied, stepping back to take his place between his brothers.

"Yes, it was far to quiet and I believe we have some hideous relics from the 18th century that are still intact." Marcus said smiling and beckoning me to him. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Marcus, I'm so glad to be home. And I promise the hideous relics will be taken care of soon." I told him laughing.

I turned back to take my place going to stand next to Victoria instead of James, I was still seething mad at him over my car. I noticed the Cullen's shocked faces as they watched me interact so causally with the vampire royalty. I tuned back to face the brothers and bowed to Caius, he was the only one who insisted I treat him with such formality. "Master Caius, its good to see you again."

"Yes, welcome home Isabella." he replied lazily.

"Welcome Cullen's! My brother's and I are so happy you accepted our invitation." Aro greeted the seven vampires who were standing to the side looking guarded. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke for his family.

"Thank you for your invitation Aro."

"Yes, of course. I've been wanting to catch up with you and meet your family for some time." Aro replied, smiling before turning back to look between James and I. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I narrowed my eyes and turned to glare at James.

"Well, well James. What have you done this time to make my daughter so angry with you?" he asked holding out his hand toward James. James stepped forward, raising his hand and Aro lightly touched his palm. After a moment Aro dropped his hand laughing. "I though you called and told her about the car. I don't envy you from the look on her face what happened on the plane is just the beginning. And starting an argument not half an hour after getting her…Ah James, when will you learn?" Aro asked still laughing. He turned to me and smiled. "Perhaps what is waiting for you in the garage will calm your temper enough to forgive him."

I ran to him and hugged him again. "Thank you Papa! I hope you at least made him pay for it." I said turning to glare at James again.

"Of course I did. After all he wrecked the first one." he said laughing.

"Come Isabella, we are awaiting your report." Caius ordered. Aro sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Forgive me Master." I said bowing again. I gave them the same report I had given James before stepping back in line with my friends.

"I told you this whole thing was pointless Caius. But I am glad we chose to send Isabella somewhere safe since you insisted on testing her." Aro said. Marcus nodded in agreement. Caius nodded but looked disappointed I hadn't brought more damning news. "Carlisle old friend, I must apologize. We meant you no harm, I hope you and your family will stay awhile so we can get reacquainted."

"Of course Aro. Thank you again for your hospitality." Carlisle responded, though none of the Cullen's looked please at the idea of staying.

"Heidi will show you to your rooms." Aro said dismissing them as Heidi opened the door and stepped out into the hall with the Cullen's following her. "_Figlia_, I believe you have a gift awaiting you in the garage. James, would you be so kind as to escort her?" He asked, smiling smugly. James bowed to him while I glared before turning and stomping toward the door with James following me closely. "Isabella" he called after me.

"Yes Papa." I sighed, turning back to find him standing right behind me. He waved James on into the hall to wait for me.

"I must ask you not to have Jane use her power on him, you would regret it later. It was an accident after all. I know how much you two like your fights but you've been gone four months and he has missed you so." he said quietly, kissing my forehead and dismissing me.

I stepped into the hall. "Bella, I'm so glad your home, I've missed you so much! Please forgive me?" James pleaded. I sighed remembering Laurent telling me how miserable James had been while I was gone.

"Fine, I'm still a little upset with you but I'm so happy to be home and I've missed you too much to fight right now." I told him. His face lit up and he crushed me to him kissing me desperately. "So did Papa really make you pay for the new car?" I asked when he pulled away and put me on his back so he could run us to the garage.

"Yes" he said miserably. "But he's right, it was my fault so its only fair that I replace it."

I kissed him on the cheek before I jumped off his back and whistled at my new car. "Wow! And I thought I liked the blue, maybe I should thank you for trashing it." Parked in front of me was a brand new Ruby Metallic, Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. I lovingly ran my hand down the side of the gorgeous car. "I'll have to bring Rose down here sometime and show her our collection. Maybe it'll make her like me better." I laughed, turning to find James right behind me, his eyes pitch black. "Baby, do you need to hunt?" I asked, running my fingers over the dark circles under his eyes.

"No. I'm not hungry for blood." he growled, circling me. I backed toward the door, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm still mad at you, Wyman!" I hissed. I didn't get more than three steps before I found myself pinned against the wall. "James, we can't! Not here."

"Why's that? You've never had a problem with it before."

Laughter echoed in from the hallway. "Don't you remember what Aro said he would do the next time he caught you two going at it in here?" Laurent said from the doorway.

"He'll send you away for a year James. I just got home, I don't want to be away from you again yet." I pouted. James growled again and sucked on my bottom lip as he tickled me. I squealed, pulling back. "L help me, please!" I screamed.

Laurent dropped into a crouch, his chest rumbling with laughter. James sat me on my feet and crouched in front of me roaring.

"Shit! Not in the garage guys! Oh hell…" I knew they wouldn't pay any attention to me so I yelled for Demetri and Felix to come and help. They were there in under a minute followed by Edward, Sasha, Jasper, Emmett and Alec.

"What's going on here?" Emmett asked, pushing me behind him.

"It's okay Em, they're just playing. But the last time they played in the garage they wrecked one of Marcus' favorite antiques!" I told him louder than I needed to in the hopes that James and Laurent would hear me.

Emmett chuckled. "Do you want me to break them up?"

"No thanks Em. Sash do you mind?" I replied. She smirked and turned her attention to the two buffoons rolling on the floor. Suddenly instead of fighting they were hugging and sobbing on each other's shoulders. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh Sash, your going to pay for that!" James shouted, when he recovered.

Demetri scooped me up and took of running. " Where we going De?" I asked, still laughing.

"Anywhere you want _sorellina_! I've missed you and I think it's my turn to play. You're not still mad at me over the car thing are you? I was just trying to cheer him up, god I couldn't take another minute of his incessant pouting!"

"No I'm not still mad. Besides you wrecked your baby too! And I want to go to the kitchen, I'm starving!" I told him, hugging him tightly.

"De! Bella! Where are you going?" James shouted from somewhere behind us.

"Let's see if we can lose him." I whispered. Demetri smiled and ran faster, taking many unnecessary turns and hidden passages. He skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen doors, Alice popped her head into the hallway.

"Finally! I was supposed to come looking for you Bella, but I knew you would show up. By the way, they won't find you for another ten minutes. I think James just want you to think you did a good job of hiding your scents." she said looking bored.

"Why were you supposed to look for me Alice?" I asked politely. I was hoping she would forgive me sometime.

"Oh, Esme and Sulpicia thought you must be hungry so I'm to bring you to the dining room. They've had dinner prepared for you. So come on, let's go." she replied.

"Are you coming _grande fratello_?" I asked Demetri, pouting.

"If you want me to B. I'd never make you eat alone, even though it disgusts me to watch you eat that junk!"

He and Alice followed me to the dining room and we sat talking while I ate. Just as Alice promised ten minutes later Alec, Felix, Jasper and Jane came strolling into the room.

"James is such an ass! I knew exactly where you were as soon as you got here but he wouldn't let us come straight to you. No, we had to wait and pretend we couldn't find you!" Alec complained.

"Why does he insist on treating me like a two year old who is going to throw a temper tantrum if I lose a game? It's not like I ever thought I'd win at hide and seek while playing with vampires! Especially if one of those vampires is one of the Volturi's best trackers." I grumbled.

"I just want you to feel you stand a chance _Tesoro_." James said kissing the top of my head and sitting down next to me.

I scowled at him. "I know I don't stand a chance darling, there's no need to pretend. Although I do appreciate that you gave me time with Demetri." I said, turning and putting my foot in his lap. He slipped my shoe off and started massaging the arch of my foot. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"We have so much to catch up on B! Did you hear about Jane's incredible growing wardrobe?" Felix asked, laughing while Jane glared at him.

"Yeah Felix, I heard all about that. Tell me, what made you chose such a difficult prank?"

"Well, I wanted to make you proud, plus I can't remember the last time I saw Jane so pissed!" He hissed and cringed as Jane narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Damn it Jane! I apologized already and I replaced your entire wardrobe, again, what else do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can start by never speaking of it again." she sneered.

"Come on Jane, That was a masterpiece! You can't expect me to just forget about it." he retorted.

"Fine. I settle for you not talking about it in my presence."

The rest of us were laughing at their juvenile behavior. Not that there was any other kind of behavior when it came to us hanging out. The only time any of us was serious was when we were working. Our childish bickering was interrupted by a knock on the door, a member of the guard entered the room.

"Mistress Isabella, Master Aro wishes to see you. He asks that you bring James with you." he informed us.

"Where is he waiting?" I asked, as James and I rose from our seats.

"In the library Mistress." the guard member told me, turning around and disappearing back through the door.

"I wish he would stop telling everyone to call me that!" I mumbled, James laughed at me and shook his head.

"B, your going to be the princess of Volterra. What do you think they're going to call you?" he chuckled.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to have Papa do is make everyone call me Bella or even Isabella! Anything but Mistress." I moaned. I hated that everyone treated me like royalty. "What did we do this time?"

"I can't think of anything. We've only been back a few hours, not really enough time to do anything." he said, confused. The only time Aro asked to speak with us in the library was when we had done something wrong and he was angry with us.

"You know the library is on the other side of the castle, it would be much faster if I carried you." James said. I turned and jumped into his waiting arms. Instead of putting me on his back like he normally would he cradled me to his chest and buried his face in my hair. "God, I've missed the way you smell!"

I giggled. "I'll be sure to leave you a bottle of my orchid shampoo the next time I leave."

"It's not just your shampoo. It's you; your unique scent and it's amazing." he said, kissing me and setting me down outside the library door. "Besides you said you wouldn't leave me again." I winked at him and knocked on the door. I took James' hand as we waited for Aro to invite us in.

"Enter."

"You wanted to speak with us Papa?"

"Yes, dear one. Come in and have a seat please." Aro gestured toward a velvet sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. Even though it's the middle of May the castle is always chilly, so there was almost always a fire lit in here. James and I sat and waited to see what we had done wrong.

"Don't look so worried Isabella! For once you're not in trouble." Aro chuckled.

James and I relaxed immediately.

"I wanted to speak to you about your change Isabella and I assumed that you would want James here while we talked."

"Oh, okay. And yes I do want James here. Thank you Papa." I was a bit stunned that we were talking about this so quickly after my return home. James was fidgeting, something very odd for him or any vampire for that matter.

"James, do you not want Isabella turned?" Aro asked, raising an ancient eyebrow.

"Of course I do master! I'm just worried, I don't know what I would do if something went wrong and she didn't survive the change." James said, not looking up from his hands. Aro stepped toward the sofa and held out his fingers, James obediently raised his palm. After a moment James let his hand drop.

"Ah, I see. Well there's no need to worry James. If your that concerned I'll ask Alice to look for Isabella's future and make sure."

"Thank you master. That would make me feel so much better." James replied softly, refusing to meet my eyes. I glared at them, not liking that I was the only one in the room that didn't know what was going on.

Aro laughed. "_Mia dolce_, do not be angry with us! If we told you it would ruin the surprise!"

"I don't like surprises." I grumbled.

"I think you'll like this one. Now, I think we will set the date for two weeks from now, shall we say June 1st? That will give you time to do anything you have left on your "human experiences" list. Is that okay with you _figlia?" _

"Yes, Papa."

"Very good! You may go Isabella, I need to speak with James for a moment." Aro dismissed me with a kiss to my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: _Hey guys! I'm amazed at the response this story is getting._** _**I do wish more of you would review though, please! I've gotten several requests for links to Bella's car so I've put one in my profile. James' surprise is revealed today, I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it! **_

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer the rest are mine.**_

_**Italian translations  
sorellina = little sister  
grande fratello = big brother  
Tesoro = darling, sweetheart  
Figlia = daughter  
Mia dolce = my sweet**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

I wondered to castle trying to figure out what James could possibly have planned. As for the "human experiences" I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do. I was staring blindly at a painting of the Italian countryside when Alec came up beside me.

"B, are you okay? You didn't get in trouble again did you?"

"No Alec, we didn't get in trouble. Papa just wanted to talk to us about my change. So, did you read any good books while I was gone?" Alec and I shared a love of books. We are currently in a thriller/mystery phase.

"Actually I did. I read James Rollins' "The Last Oracle" it's the latest sigma force book. Have you read that one yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Do you still have it or was it lost to Felix's water balloons in Seattle?" I asked laughing.

"It survived, it's in my room. I'll get it for you later. I could have killed him over those stupid balloons! He ruined several of my favorite books, luckily I knew with him coming on the trip, not to bring any books that were irreplaceable!" Alex fumed. "So when will you be changed?"

"June 1st. James has something planned but I can't figure out what it could be." I said absentmindedly.

"Just let him surprise you for once B! He wants to make up for all the time you've spent apart. You'll like it, I promise." Alec said, his face alive with excitement.

"Wait. You know what it is?" I asked.

"Yes, I know what it is and no I won't tell you. I expect you'll find out soon enough. I'm just going to get that book for you. I'll leave it in your room, okay." He took off running before I was able to ask him any more questions. I sighed, I guess he was right I would just let James surprise me this time.

I made my way to my room and filled my absurdly huge marble bathtub with hot water and bubbles. I sank into the soothing water and tried to clear my mind. After soaking for half an hour I drained the water and massaged lotion into my skin. I was lost in my thoughts so it wasn't until I was almost done that I happened to glance into the mirror, I dropped the lotion and screamed. I was orange, I looked like a giant carrot! James busted through the door with a frantic look on his face, taking in my appearance he doubled over in laughter.

"I am going to kill that idiot!" I seethed, quickly jumping into the shower hoping to wash the color off. I scrubbed for ten minutes and got most of it off but I now looked like I had used to much self-tanner. James was waiting outside the shower holding a towel, he was still snickering. "I don't find anything about this funny! I love pranks and jokes as much as he does but I would never dye someone's skin!"

"Fine I'll rip his arms off for you then." James laughed.

"You can start with that but I'll get him back myself somehow."

"Come on _Tesoro_. It's late, let's get you in bed." James said soothingly, carrying me to my bed and pulling the blankets back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Felix's idiotic grinning face right next to mine on the pillow.

"Morning, Sunshine!"

"You ass! I can't believe you would do that! I'm am going to kill you!!" I screeched.

"Come on B! You have to admit that it was funny." Felix laughed.

"Not funny, Felix. Stupid and pointless, yes, funny…no. Where is James anyway?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"I don't know where he is, he did tell me to stay away from you though."

"Good to know you still follow orders as well as you always have." I grumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "I don't suppose you brought me any coffee, did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Sort of a peace offering." he replied, handing me a mug off the table behind him.

"It's a start I guess." I said, taking the coffee from him. "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want until about 5pm; then your supposed to go to Heidi's room."

I moaned and Felix chuckled.

"It won't be so bad B. They just have to get you ready for tonight."

"You wouldn't happen to know what James' surprise is would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry B. You know they don't tell me anything. Apparently I can't keep a secret." he pouted.

"You don't have to best track record, Felix." I said, patting him on the head. Felix couldn't keep a secret to save his life (ha), so nobody told him anything he didn't absolutely have to know. "Well, I'm going to take another shower and see if I can scrub off some more of this god awful orange dye!" I said scathingly.

He just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not that mean! It'll wash off after a couple of showers."

"Thank God! I might not have James rip your arms off after all."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Felix, just don't do anything like that again, at least not to me."

"I knew my baby sister couldn't stay mad at me for long! Do you want to do something this morning before you have to get all dolled up for 'Captain Stick in the Mud'?" he said, grinning stupidly while rubbing his hands together.

"You know, I think you should get to know Emmett. You two have so much in common, he likes tormenting people almost as much as you do." I said laughing at him.

"Hey! I don't torment, I provide comedic entertainment for many at the expense of one! Well…sometimes more than one. But you guys always laugh about it later!"

"Why don't we just go swimming? I haven't been since I left and maybe spending some time soaking in the water will save me from having to spend the day in the shower scrubbing my skin raw." I told him. There was a huge heated pool in one of the gardens that was shielded from the public by the castle walls so the guards and other Volturi members could swim on sunny days.

"Okay! I'll go get ready, do you want me to invite anyone else?"

"Sure, invite all of them and I'll call Alice and see if the Cullen's want to come too. I'm sure she's already 'seen' but I'll call her room and ask anyways. And don't make that face! The Cullen's are perfectly nice people, just because they choose a different lifestyle doesn't mean you guys can't get along." I told him in response to the face he made at the mention of the Cullen's. I couldn't figure out why the Cullen's drinking animals instead of humans was such a big deal. I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's room. She agreed to ask the rest of the family and meet us at the pool. I turned back to Felix. "Am I going to see James at all today or do I have to wait for tonight?"

"I'm right here babe." James said, coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist. "I told you to stay away from her Felix. Do you still want me to pull his arms off?"

"No, I'm over it. He said it would wash off pretty soon and he brought me coffee this morning." I said, turning in his arm and kissing him. "You can go and tell everyone Felix. James will bring me down to the pool as soon as we get ready." James rolled his eyes and glared menacingly at Felix over my head. It annoyed him that I always forgave Felix so quickly. He's constantly telling me that if I stayed mad longer that Felix wouldn't prank me as often but I knew that being mad at Felix in no way kept him from playing his games and plotting against you.; in fact it made him try harder.

As soon as we were alone James started ranting just as I knew he would but instead of fighting with him like usual, I stepped away from him and started taking my clothes off. With each piece of clothing that fell to the floor James' words came slower and less intelligible until he was just standing there staring at my nude body. I giggled at him, breaking him from his blatant ogling, he finally met my eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That's unfair." he said hungrily.

"Well, it's your fault. You're the one that told me you couldn't remember your own name when you see me naked. I'm merely testing the information you gave me!" I told him backing towards the closet. "Now, can you find your board shorts or do I need to find them for you? You are going swimming with me aren't you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"You are evil! Your going to parade around naked in front of me then just leave and go swimming?" he asked incredulously.

I just giggled and nodded at him, reaching behind me and opening the closet door, I jumped inside as fast as I could. Of course it wasn't fast enough, he was before me in a flash shaking his head and laughing.

"Enjoy it while you can pretty boy! In a few more weeks when I'm a newborn I'll be faster than you." I laughed. He pulled me to his chest and ran his hands down my back.

"Yes well, until then I will enjoy it. We still have a lot of catching up to do you know." he purred, trailing kisses down my neck. I shivered and willed my knees not to turn to jelly. He smirked down at me when he heard my heartbeat accelerate. I narrowed my eyes and tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he just pulled me tighter to him. "Where do you think your going?"

"To find my bathing suit. Our friends are waiting for us." I replied.

"Let them wait. I have something more important than swimming in mind." He picked me up and threw me on the bed then jumped and landed next to me.

"Not now! I really want to go swimming." I pouted.

"I bet I can change you mind just give me two minutes." he whispered against my chest.

I moaned as he ran his hands up my legs. I fought with myself for a moment trying to remember why I was saying no to him. When he started kissing my stomach I gave up and just enjoyed what he was doing.

"Okay..." I moaned.

He chuckled. "Though I could change your mind."

"Shut-up!" I whispered furiously, pulling his face up so I could kiss him. I pulled at his shirt, he raised up long enough to pull it off and throw it across the room then ripped off his pants and tossed them as well. He lowered his body back down on top of me making me moan. I kissed my way up his neck and was sucking on his earlobe when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I groaned in frustration "Go away!" I yelled harshly.

_James didn't pay any attention he just ran his hand up my thigh and plunged two fingers into me. I whimpered and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Not that it mattered, unless whoever was on the other side of the door was one of the few human employees then they already knew what we were doing._

_"More!" I demanded. He complied by adding a third finger and rubbing my clit with his thumb. He watched me writhe beneath him, I met his burning gaze and saw his eyes were pitch black. Instead of being filled with fear like a normal person my lust doubled. "James…fuck…" I bit his neck, flicking my tongue over the skin there. He growled and moved his hand faster for a moment then completely removed it. Before I had time to protest he pressed his lips to mine and forced his icy tongue into my mouth. I squirmed beneath him trying in vain to regain some of the friction he had so mercilessly taken from me. _

_I groaned into his mouth as he surged into me, filling me, completing me. He thrust desperately, knowing whoever was at the door would come back before long. Our bodies moved as one bringing pleasure and a bit of pain, for me at least, which only added to the intense waves of euphoria that spread from my abdomen and through out my body. I knotted my fingers in his hair and jerked his head back harshly, giving me access to his neck and throat. I licked and sucked on the skin there making him moan at the warmth my mouth provided. _

_"Harder Baby!" I insisted. _

_"I don't want to hurt you Bells." he whispered against my lips. _

_"I'll let you know if you ever do…just harder please!" I pleaded. _

_He raised up and braced himself on the headboard, pushing into me harder than he had ever dared before. I moaned and screamed in ecstasy as stars burst behind my clinched eyelids, James was roaring in pleasure as my walls contracted around him. _

When I regained the use of my brain James was laying beside of me stroking my hair and murmuring worriedly in my ear.

"Bells! Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lose control like that! Please say something, tell me where I hurt you." he begged.

"James, I'm fine! Trust me, nothing you just did hurt me. That was beyond amazing!" I reassured him, lightly kissing his face.

"Are you sure B? I swear, I just can't control myself when you beg like that! _Tesoro_, please don't ask me to do that again! I'll never forgive myself if I were to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm fine, I promise! And I won't ask you to do that again until I'm as strong as you are, okay."

He held me as close to his body as he could and I was starting to think this was about more than what had just happened. I was about to ask him what was really going on when the persistent asshole on the other side of the door started knocking again.

"Oh for the love of god, what is it?" I screamed, making James chuckle and shake his head at me.

"B, you're the one that wanted to go swimming. Don't get mad at them for wanting to know where you are."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But don't think this conversation is over, I still want to know what's going on with you lately."

"I promise I'll tell you everything tonight, okay _Tesoro_." he said soothingly.

We spent most of the day swimming with only a few fights breaking out amongst our friends. Amazingly enough none of the fights were between James and I. He seemed to be giving in and letting me win all our petty arguments. At exactly 5 o'clock Alice jumped out of the pool and took my arm. Heidi appeared at my other side and took my other arm.

"How bad is this going to be?" I whined as they escorted me to Heidi's room.

"Oh hush Bella! It's not like we plan on torturing you or anything. Besides after you find out what he has planned for you tonight you'll be thanking us!" Heidi chided me.

"Alright lets get this over with." I sighed.

For the next two hours Heidi and Alice buffed, waxed, plucked and polished every surface of my body. They even managed to remove the last traces of orange dye. They were none too happy when they discovered the bruises on my hips from this morning. Heidi even threatened to lock James in one of the dungeons until I told her that it was my fault that they were there. This comment brought on a whole other conversation that I would rather not have taken part in but once again found I had no choice. I was trying not to be too difficult because it seemed that at least for tonight Alice had forgiven me.

"So Bella are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked while repainting my toenails for the third time.

"I don't know should I be?" I asked hesitantly. Both girls giggled and nodded their heads.

"I have to say B, I didn't think James had it in him! I can't wait to see your reaction." Heidi said still giggling like a little girl. "Oh speaking of which we have to get you into your dress! We're running out of time!"

They helped me into a beautiful light blue halter dress with a plunging neckline and a long, flared skirt and matching heels. Standing in front of the full-length mirror in Heidi's closet I twirled, admiring myself.

"Thanks guys! You've done an amazing job. Who picked out the dress?" I asked curiously.

"Actually B, James bought it." Heidi informed me, pulling me toward the door. "Come on or your going to be late!"

"Wait a minute!" I said, digging in my heels in a vain attempt to stop her. She finally released my arm and I ran back to Alice, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much Alice! I hope we can still be friends."

"We'll get there Bella." she reassured me.

I allowed Heidi to carry me through the halls so I wouldn't be any later than I already was. When she stopped I looked around confused.

"Why are we at the library?" I asked, turning to face Heidi but she was already gone. I sighed and pushed open the heavy oak doors. The room was dimly lit by a few candles that had been placed on the tables by the sofa and chairs surrounding the blazing fireplace.

"Hello? James are you here?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet of the room. I received no answer so I made my way to my favorite chair and sat watching the flames lick at the charred logs.

"You look beautiful Bella." James soft voice whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you. You have very good taste in women's clothing. I was starting to think I got all dressed up so I could spend the evening alone, reading." I replied slyly.

"Actually I got here before you but I was so taken with your beauty tonight all I could do was watch your angelic face glow in the firelight."

"Not that I don't like the compliments Babe, but what's with all the cheesy lines tonight?" I asked, giggling.

Shaking his head at me and smirking he said "I can't get away with anything with you can I?"

"Nope, and you only act like this when your nervous, usually when you've done something that's going to piss me off." I said, crossing my arms and raising a newly sculpted eyebrow at him.

He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'I hope not' before coming around the chair and kneeling in front of me. "Bella, I know that you want to know why I've been acting strangely for the past couple of days." He paused and I nodded, indicating for him to continue. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay…whatever it is I'm sure there's no need to be this nervous James. I've never seen you act like this before." I said, running my hand soothingly through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch for a moment, then lifted his head and took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. I gasped, finally realizing why he was acting the way he was. I almost laughed at his childlike fidgeting, he had to know by now that I would tie myself to him in every way possible. I never wanted to spend another day without him.

"No matter what you answer I'll always be here, right next to you for eternity, until the day you forcibly make me leave. Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked shakily, holding the ring up for me to see.

* * *

_**AN: I know I'm evil. I do have tomorrow's chapter written already but after that it'll take me a little while to write chapter 5 especially with the holidays coming up. Please review and let me know what you think! ~quickbunny01~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Bad news, this is the last chapter I have written and since I'm moving across 3 states in 2 weeks I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll write as much as I can and get it up as fast as I can! I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews, I've got over 200 hits and I'm only getting about 6 reviews per chapter. Please let me know what you think. And thank you to all those who are reviewing! Oh and I'm sorry to those of you that I told I was putting up chapter 5 today I was confused it's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, all the others are mine.**

**Italian translations  
sorellina = little sister  
grande fratello = big brother  
Tesoro = darling, sweetheart  
Figlia = daughter  
Mia dolce = my sweet  
**

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, whispering "Yes" repeatedly and kissing every inch of his face as he slid the ring on my finger. "When?" I asked excitedly.

"Tonight…" he said cringing away from me.

"Tonight? You want us to get married tonight? How are we going to do that?"

"Everything is taken care of, as long as your okay with it then…"

"Are you kidding me? I get to skip wedding planning with Heidi and Alice?" I squealed happily. "Wait. What about Papa? Is he going to be okay with all of this?" I asked anxiously.

"I've already spoken to Aro and he said as long as your happy he's fine with it. Are you sure you don't want to wait and plan your dream wedding?"

"No! I want to marry you as soon as possible. You know I don't do well with planning. But I don't understand why you've been so nervous. You've known me long enough to know that I want to be with you forever. You couldn't possibly have thought I was going to say no."

"Well, I also wanted to ask you what you thought about me being the one to change you. Aro has agreed to that as well, as long as you're comfortable with it. That's what he had Alice check your future about but she couldn't see anything because you haven't decided yet." he said, looking for all the world like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I trust you James. It would mean a lot to me if you would be the one to do it. If it makes you feel better then we can ask Alice to look again, okay." I told him tenderly, stroking his cheek. "So where are we getting married?"

"The rose garden. Everyone will be there at 8. Heidi and Alice are waiting to help you change into your dress."

"Absolutely not! I love this dress, this is the one I want to wear." I said stubbornly. I figure two hours of pampering in one day is plenty and I'm not about to willingly subjugate myself to it again so soon.

"Bella, you don't really think they're going to let you walk down the aisle not wearing a white gown do you?" he asked, looking at me as though I were insane.

Before I got a chance to answer the doors burst open and Alice came rushing into the room. She hissed something at vampire speed to James before taking my arm. "Come on Bella, all we have to do is change your dress. It looks exactly like the one your wearing except the skirt is fuller and it's cream with gold beading. You'll love it I promise! Now hurry we don't have much time!" she informed me, dragging me from the room.

"Okay Alice, but your either going to have to slow down or carry me because I can't keep up with you!" I told her as I stumbled along beside her.

"Sorry." she replied, swinging me into her tiny arms and running.

We arrived back in Heidi's room seconds later where they stripped me out of the dress and into another in record time. After changing my shoes and touching up my hair and make-up I was escorted through the castle and into Aro's study.

"You need to be outside in ten minutes." Heidi said as she turned and ran back the way we had come.

I knocked on the door which instantly opened to reveal both my surrogate fathers. "Papa! Carlisle!" I cried, happily hugging both of them. "I think I need to sit down for a minute. Everything is happening so fast I need a moment to absorb everything." They both chuckled as they led me to the sofa and then took seats in the chairs opposite from me.

"_Mia dolce_, we want to make sure your not rushing into something your not ready for." Aro said affectionately.

"Yes Bella, we understand you love James dearly but as you said this is all happening rather quickly. Are you sure you don't want to take a few days to think things through?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure. I've know that I'm meant to be with James almost as long as I've known him. Besides he's already taken care of everything, if we wait then I'll have to endure endless conversations about flowers and colors and dresses." I shuttered. They both laughed but nodded their heads in agreement. Carlisle rose and kissed the top of my head.

"Well if your sure, I'll just go and join Esme and the others outside. I'll see you in a few minutes Bella. Aro." he said, bowing his head in Aro's direction as he shut the door behind himself.

"I suppose we should go as well, _figlia_." Aro said softly, taking my hand and leading me toward the door.

"Thank you Papa. I'm glad your okay with this."

"I would never deny you something that makes you this happy. You're practically glowing!" he chuckled. "Did James also tell you that he wants to be the one to change you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, he did. And I agreed that he should be the one to do it. I trust him Papa." I responded. He merely tilted his head forward once in response, his face still troubled. "Let's not worry about it anymore right now, I want everyone to be happy tonight!"

"Of course! It's not everyday I get to walk my daughter down the aisle, now is it." he said, removing all traces of concern from his face.

We reached the French doors leading to the rose garden and paused to wait for our cue. I admired the beautiful decorations while we waited. The roses were in full bloom and the garden was filled with every color bloom imaginable. There were rows of white chairs, each with a gold bow tied to the back and someone had even thought to put a gold carpet over the cobblestone walkway leading to the arch that had been placed in the center of the garden so my heels wouldn't get stuck on the uneven stones. I wondered idly how long James had been planning this.

I noticed Sasha stop to kiss Edward on the cheek before taking her place with the rest of my friends. I swear if it were possible for vampires to blush, Edward would be red from head to toe. Emmett was snickering and Jasper was trying to hide his smile. It looks like Sasha took my advice after all. I would have to corner her sometime and find out what was going on with them.

Jane appeared and handed me a bouquet of multi-colored roses. "Aren't you going to be my flower girl Jane?" I asked giggling.

She scowled at me. "I'm going to let that slide B. Consider it a wedding gift." she sneered as she turned and stomped to her seat. Aro and I laughed.

"Well I believe it's time. Are you ready Isabella?" Aro asked as music started to play. I nodded and we started forward. Everyone turned in their seats to watch as we made our way along the gold carpet. James stepped under the arch and smiled brilliantly at me. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Everyone was dressed rather casually, the men in dress pants and button-down shirts, the women in beautiful dresses. My close friends, having no doubt been dress by Heidi and Alice, were in suits and gowns. The only person I really noticed was James. I'm sure he wasn't standing there the way he had been dressed by the fashion police. He had on black dress pants and a white shirt, the gold tie around his neck was loosened and the top buttons of the shirt were undone, I'm sure there was a jacket to go with the suit but he had opted not to wear it. I almost laughed as he looked guiltily at Heidi and Alice who were glaring at him and clinching their fists. I didn't care how he was dressed though, he was still gorgeous. In fact I liked him better this way, it was defiantly a 'James look'.

We finally made it down the ridiculously long aisle and Aro placed my hand in James', kissing me on the cheek before taking his seat with his brothers. I was surprised to see Caius in the front row next to Marcus.

The ceremony was short and traditional, with only a few words being changed. Such as 'til death' to 'for eternity'. When we were pronounced as husband and wife there was a ridiculous amount of cheers and catcalls from behind us as James kissed me, swinging me up off my feet and into his arms. I could have happily stayed there forever but he reluctantly sat me back on my feet but kept his arm tightly around my waist as we were congratulated and hugged by all our guests. Sasha got everyone's attention and announced that they should all go to the ballroom for the reception and that James and I should go and change. James carried me up to our room and sat me on the bed, kissing me the whole time.

"I'm sure your starving, I had food brought up for you if you want it." he said when he finally pulled away so I could breath.

"Actually I'm starving! I guess there was no need to have the reception catered was there?" I giggled, walking over to the desk. He shook his head at me and chuckled.

"No, not really. I hope the ceremony was okay with you. I know you've always loved the rose garden so I thought it would be the perfect place."

"It was perfect James. In the five years I've been here I've never seen the roses so beautiful! I couldn't have planned a better wedding if I had tried. Thank you!"

He kissed the top of my head and removed the lid from the silver platter on the desk, revealing my favorite foods. Chicken alfredo, garlic bread and cheesecake drizzled with chocolate sauce.

"I love you!" I moaned, as I tasted the chicken.

"I love you too!" he chuckled, watching me eat.

"So do I actually have to change clothes again?" I asked when I was done eating.

"Not if you don't want to. I didn't exactly wear what I was supposed to tonight. I think I might pay for that in just a few minutes when we go downstairs." he grimaced.

"Good! I think I've changed clothes enough for one day. And I think you look amazing tonight. I don't care what Heidi says!"

"Believe it or not I'm more afraid of Alice." he mumbled, looking at his feet.

I laughed "Your more afraid of tiny little Alice?"

"Yeah, she's an evil little pixie! After being on the receiving end of so many makeovers and shopping trips you should know that by now!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I do, trust me! And having her and Heidi on the same continent at the same time should be illegal! Now lets go dance and be with our friends for the shortest time possible so I can get you back up here and in our bed." I purred in his ear, making him shiver.

"Yes, lets go before I decide to give Heidi and Alice another reason to turn me into a pile of ashes."

My insanely gorgeous husband escorted me to the ballroom where we were greeted with cheers and hugs from our friends. While I was being hugged, James was glared at by the females of our group.

"How could you James? It was so simple, all you had to do was put on the clothes I laid out for you! Had I known you were incapable of dressing yourself I would have left Emmett. Demetri and Felix there to help you!" Heidi seethed.

"No, that never would have worked. Rosalie dresses Emmett and I'm assuming that you dress those two."

Alice said pointing at Demetri and Felix. "We should have left Jane with him. I'm sure she would have made sure he wore the appropriate clothes. Honestly! Couldn't you have at least buttoned up your shirt and worn the tie correctly!" Alice finished her rant by glaring at James in a way that made me pretty sure she was trying to channel Jane's power at that moment.

Everyone laughed except James and Demetri. Emmett and Felix had no problem admitting that they had to be dressed. I giggled until I met James' pleading eyes and then I caved.

"I think he looked perfect. Thank you guys for all your hard work, I really am grateful. But this was James' night too and I'm glad he was comfortable. Besides all that really matters is that he's mine." I said loudly, noticing Cassandra sulking close by.

Cassandra and I had a very tense relationship. She couldn't understand the Volturi's 'obsession', as she put it, with me. And told me repeatedly that eventually they would all tire of me and James would loose interest in the frail little human girl and run to her. It didn't matter that James had been working with her for the better part of a century and had never shown interest in her before.

James turned to see who I was glaring at and chuckled. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me in an almost obscene way before turning to her.

"Cassandra, we're so happy you could come tonight, aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Jane snarled at the mention of Cassandra's name, hating her almost a much as I did. She was constantly having to deal with Cassandra trying to take her place among Aro's favorite guards. Not that that would ever happen either but it was still annoying to have to constantly clean up the messes Cassandra made while trying to force her way up the Volturi chain of command.

"Yes Cassandra. It's rude not to at least congratulate the happy couple, especially since they were kind enough to waste an invitation on such a low ranking member of the guard." Jane sneered. I was trying unsuccessfully to hide my mirth at seeing her made a fool of in front of all the people she spend the majority of her time trying to impress.

"Of course, James, Isabella congratulations! It was a beautiful ceremony." Cassandra managed to choke out.

"Cassandra, how many times have I had to tell you that unless my daughter wishes otherwise anyone in my employee is to call her Mistress?" Aro asked from behind the now terrified girl. I almost felt sorry for her until I remember the last time we had crossed paths while I was alone. She had tried to push me down the stairs of the north tower. Luckily Demetri was passing by in the hallway below and dashed up the stairs, just in time to catch me.

"I'm so sorry Master! Please forgive me!"

"I think I've overlooked enough on your account Cassandra. I believe Heidi needs someone to clean up the feeding room once a week, don't you Heidi?" Aro asked calmly.

"Yes master, you promoted Josh last week." Heidi replied, her eyes dancing with unconcealed glee.

"Very well, the you will report to Heidi from now on. And if I hear of one more instance of you trying in any way to harm my daughter walking out the front door will not be the way you leave the Volturi." Aro finished menacingly. Cassandra bowed and retreated as quickly as she could.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. I sagged against James, laughing so hard my side hurt. This in turn caused everyone else in our little group to crack up as well. Aro gave me a disapproving look. When I managed to get myself under control again I went over and hugged my father.

"I'm sorry Papa! But she deserved it! Ask Edward or Alice, I'm sure she was planning something or she wouldn't have shown up to start with."

Aro raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"It's true Aro, she hadn't decided exactly what she was going to do but she was planning to do something." Edward answered his unspoken question.

Aro tilted his head slightly to the right and Edward laughed at whatever he was thinking. "Well, I came over to steal my daughter for a dance so if you'll excuse us." he said as I placed my hand on his arm. He swept us onto the dance floor, smiling down at me. "I'll be so happy when you're one of us Isabella. Although I do regret the pain you will have to go through." he said sadly.

"I know Papa, but no matter how much you may think differently, I'm just like everyone else." I teased. "So I'll have to endure the pain just like anyone else."

"So, how much trouble is James in for dressing like a slob to marry my beautiful daughter?" Aro chuckled.

I laughed with him "I think I've taken care of it. I didn't mind the way he dressed and if it doesn't matter to the bride then it shouldn't bother anyone else."

Aro and I laughed and joked as we continued to dance. After about three songs James came up and politely asked if he could dance with his bride.

"How much longer do you think we'll be required to be here?" he breathed in my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm not sure but from the way Alice is looking at us, we can't leave just yet."

James and I both turned to look at Alice. When she caught met my eyes she just shook her head and mouthed "No". We laughed and continued dancing. Eventually I was stolen way from James by Marcus then I danced with each of my brothers and the Cullen men. Finally James appeared by my side as my dance Carlisle ended.

"Okay, I don't care what the evil pixie says I want to spend time with my wife before you're too tired to even stand up anymore!" he growled softly, so only I could here.

"Well then I think you better get me out of here soon because if I have to dance anymore your going to spend our wedding night massaging my feet." I whispered, smirking.

"Well then I guess we better find Aro and then thank our guests." he replied, sucking on my earlobe and making me moan quietly. Edward was dancing with Sasha close enough to hear us and they both turned and smiled at us, their laughter barely contained. I narrowed my eyes at them then pulled James down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I think you should send Edward some pointers on what to do with Sasha tonight." I whispered as quietly as I could. James pulled back laughing. I turned to watch as Edward squinted his eyes and hissed at James who was still laughing.

"Not funny Bella! I think I can handle things on my own thank you." he sneered at me, making me laugh even harder.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on a private conversation. Besides, James really knows what he's doing. If you take his advice I'm sure Sasha will be thanking us in the morning."

I was still laughing as James pulled me over to Aro and explained to him that I was tired. Aro announced us to our guests again and James and I thanked everyone for coming before excusing ourselves from the party. He carried me back to our room where he stripped me of my clothes and placed me in the steaming bath. He turned on the jets before taking off his clothes and joining me, sitting opposite of me in the huge marble tub.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" I asked, pouting.

"I thought you wanted a foot massage." he replied, lifting one of my feet into his lap and rubbing it.

I sighed happily. "So what exactly did you picture in your head for Edward?"

He laughed again. "I just remembered what we did earlier today but replaced your face with Sasha's and mine with Edward's. I'm actually kind of sorry I did that now. I almost ruined a very pleasant memory of you by imagining you were my sister." He made a face and shivered.

"Aww…it's okay baby. We'll just have to make a new memory to replace the bad one." I told him, pulling my foot out of his hand so I could crawl across the tub and sit in his lap. He wasted no time before kissing me, his hands were everywhere, touching every part of my body he could reach.

"You looked so beautiful tonight. I still can't believe that your mine." he said between kisses.

"I'm yours, forever." I reassured him. "There's no way you'll be able to get rid of me now!"

"Like I would ever want to." he murmured against the skin of my shoulder.

_He lifted me by my hips and turned my so I was straddling him. I moaned as he slipped inside me. _

"_So warm." he mumbled._

_This was unlike our frantic desperation earlier today. We moved slowly, each touch meant to bring pleasure, to show love and devotion. Water splashed over the edge of the tub and all over the tile floor as I raised and lowered myself on him. His hands finally coming to rest, one tangled in my hair holding my lips to his, the other resting on my hip helping me move. I pulled back to breath and stared into his eyes. They were so full of love and passion it almost brought me to tears. _

_We made love until long after the water had turned cold. I was so exhausted that James had to dry my body and dress me. I barely remember him tucking me under the blankets and kissing me before I fell into a deep sleep. _


	5. Not a chapterAuthor's Note!

**Author's Note: Sorry guys this isn't a chapter, I know I hate theses too! I'm having a problem...I can't decide what Bella's power should be so I thought I'd ask my wonderful readers what you guys wanted it to be. Send me a PM or review this AN and let me know what you think Bella's amazing new ability should be! Thanks for all your help guys!! I'm finishing my move this weekend so I'll be without internet until Monday when the cable guy will be there to install everything. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with. I promise as soon as I read your responses I'll get to writing and hopefully it won't take long to finish the next chapter!! I've already got it started, I'll just be waiting to hear from you! Thanks again!! ~quickbunny01~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I finally got moved, now I just have to unpack. I was hoping to get more of a response to my last AN I really want to know what you guys want to read about. Anyways this chapter isn't as long as the others but I wanted to get something up for you. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE let me know what you think!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in this story. I also don't own Shinedown's Devour or Nickelback's Something in your mouth but they are both really good songs and if you haven't heard them yet then I suggest you check them out! I do own a black 80GB ipod though!  
**

The next two weeks passed in a blur. We really didn't do anything special. Well, James and I didn't come out of our room for 2 days following our wedding and thankfully our friends had enough common sense to stay away. Felix spent the day before I was to be changed trying to lighten the fog of worry and doubt that seemed to have settled over the castle. He currently had my ipod and was attempting to use music to cheer everyone up. Shinedown's Devour started blaring through the speakers in the game room where we were all hanging out. James and Laurent both launched themselves at Felix at the same time.

_"Take it and take it and take it and take it all_

_Take it and take it and take it until you take us all_

_Smash it and crash it thrash it and trash it_

_They're only toys_

_Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it just let it out_

_Steal it and shoot it and kill it or take another route_

_Take it and take it and take it_

_You know they're only toys_

_Devour, devour_

_Suffocate your own empire_

_Devour, devour_

_It's your final hour_

_Devour, devour_

_Stolen like a foreign soul_

_Devour, devour_

_What a way to go"_

"Felix, if you don't stop I'm going to rip your fingers off one by one and light them on fire." James snarled as Felix somehow managed to evade both him and Laurent and scoop me into his arms to use as protection. I was laughing so hard I couldn't tell them to stop. I mean it was pretty funny.

"Oh…come on…guys!" I gasp out between my laughter. "He's only trying to lighten the mood, give him a break!"

"I'll break him alright." James muttered under his breath.

"James, he's trying to make me feel better. If you don't like it then you can go somewhere else. Felix doesn't always realize when he's gone to far but trust me when he crosses the line I'll let him know." I said quietly but harshly.

James immediately looked defiant. "Bella, he's just being crude! Why do you let him get away with stuff like this? And did you ever think that maybe he's making me nervous? You know how worried I am about tomorrow."

I felt slightly ashamed. Here I was only thinking about myself of course James was having a hard time too. "Felix, please put on a different song."

"Fine! It was only a joke. You guys take everything so seriously, you need to lighten up!" Felix huffed but changed the song.

We spent the next couple of hours singing karaoke with Felix and Emmett choosing the songs for everyone. They found the most bizarre songs I had. My 80GB ipod held so much that I never bothered to remove anything I just created new playlists so there were a lot of songs on there for me to be embarrassed about and the two idiots managed to find every one of them. While Demetri was singing Eminem's 'Ass like that' I managed to pull Sasha away from Edward and into the hall.

"So Sash, what's going on with you and Edward? You two seem to be inseparable lately." I jumped right to the point not knowing how long we would have before someone would come looking for us. James had refused to leave my side despite the fact we'd spent most of the day bickering.

"I'm not really sure B. I've never felt like this before. He knows exactly what to do without me having to manipulate him in any way. And before you say it he's promise that he's not reading my mind. I just don't know what to do B, I've never be in a relationship before." She admitted frantically.

"Well, what do you want to do Sash? That's what you have to decide. And when you've made your decision then everything else will fall into place. Weather that means you going to live with him or him staying here with us everything will work out, I promise." I said soothingly.

"I guess you're right. Besides they're not leaving for a while. Carlisle wants to stay here until you're under control. I think he's hoping to get you to drink animal blood." She said making a disgusted face.

I laughed. "Well you never know do you. I've always had a problem with killing innocent humans. Maybe I'll give it a try, what can it hurt?" I smirked. The door behind me banged open.

"Come on Bella! James is about to sing 'Something in your mouth', you can't miss this. Maybe you should dance for him while he sings!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

I cracked up. "You're right Alice I can't miss this! Come on girls, let's go show those guys how real women move!" We busted back into the room just at the first notes of the song started to play. James groaned and shook his head as he recognized the music. Everyone else started laughing. Alice dance over and whispered to Rosalie and Victoria who smirked and came over to join us.

The girls and I danced with each other, perfectly in time with the music. None of us were strangers to clubs or bars and we actually moved great together. The one thing I could do almost as good as a vampire was dance. Victoria, Sasha and Heidi had taken me to enough clubs and we spent hours in my room dancing and just having fun. They insisted that anyone was able to dance they just needed to learn to let go and feel the music.

Sasha was behind me with her body pressed completely against mine. This was the way she had taught me to dance and it's the way I'm most comfortable. She and Victoria were taking turns dancing with me and then joining Alice and Rosalie. None of us were paying attention to the guys so when I glanced over to see why James wasn't singing I almost started laughing. Sasha felt me stumble and looked over to see what had distracted me. Every male in the room was staring at us, wide eyed and mouths open. I smirked at James.

Alice giggled "Oh Bella, this is going to be good!"

I smiled at her then turned my back to Sasha. I pressed myself tightly against her and put my thumb in my mouth. I moaned as Sasha wrapped her arm around my waist and placed her hand on my exposed hip. She spun me around and grinned down at me already knowing what I planned to do, Alice must have somehow told her. I winked at her then pressed my lips to hers as the song ended. We were both trying desperately not to laugh when we heard the guys gasp.

"Okay I think we need to play that one again!" Emmett bellowed. Sasha and I finally cracked and started laughing so hard we were holding our sides.

James came and picked me up off of the floor. "What the hell was that?" he asked in awe.

"Oh honey, don't be jealous. We were only playing." I giggled.

"I'm not jealous Bella, I think we're done down here for now. Let's go back upstairs." he said, pulling me toward the door.

"Yeah, Sasha I think I have that book you wanted up in my room." Edward said as he put his arm around Sasha and tried to guide her to the door.

"I don't think so guys! We were just getting started." Alice cried. "Besides it's my turn to sing." She pouted.

James and Edward groaned in defeat as Sasha and I pulled away from them and sat down to watch Alice. We were still laughing at the guys who were all still staring at us. We kept singing and just making fools out of ourselves until my stomach started growling and James put his foot down and insisted that I get something to eat. Everyone followed me to the kitchen and watched as I made a sandwich then followed me to the dining room and sat with me while I ate. I was beginning to feel like a science experiment.

James noticed "_Tesoro_, why don't we go up to our room?" he offered sweetly.

I nodded and he picked me up and dashed from the room.

"Thank god! I don't think I could take being stared at for another minute. What's so interesting about me eating? They've all seen me eat before!"

"_Tesoro_, after tomorrow you won't be eating anymore. They're all just trying to get as much of human Bella as they can before she's gone." James said gently as he pulled me to his chest.

"Oh." I hadn't though of that. I never paid any attention to how my change was affecting my friends and family, I had only be concentrating on myself. "Maybe we should go back?"

"No, it's fine. I want to spend some time with you, just us."

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly as we sat down on the sofa.

"Do you have any questions about tomorrow or what's going to happen after your change is complete?" The concern in his voice melted away all the irritation I still felt toward him from earlier in the day.

"I trust you James, both to control yourself when you change me and to control me after the change is complete. You won't let me do anything I'll regret and you won't hurt me…well not anymore than is necessary." I ended my little speech jokingly hoping to lighten the mood a little bit. I hadn't realized he was still so worried about this. Alice had checked multiple times and the result is always the same. James does everything perfectly, aside from a momentary reluctance before the initial bite everything happens the way it's supposed to. "Baby, stop worrying. Alice will tell us if anything changes."

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about what I would do if something went wrong. What if at the last second I can't stop? Or I can't control myself when I smell and taste your blood and I hurt you so bad the venom can't fix you?" he said distraught. Violent sobs shook his chest as his eyes filled with terror at whatever he was imagining in his beautiful head.

"James stop! Please, if you're so worried about this we can have Papa do it. I want you to be the one and I trust you completely but if you doubt yourself so much then I understand." I sat in his lap and pulled his head against my chest, stroking his hair and murmuring soothingly until he calmed down. "You know all our friends will be there to help. Edward will be there listening to your thoughts, he'll know the moment you lose control. Sasha will be there to manipulate your mind if need be. Alice will be there constantly checking the future. Carlisle will be there to help stop the bleeding. Jasper will control the emotions in the room. Felix, Demetri and Emmett will be there to pull you off if you need help. And Jane offered to cause you intense pain if you show the slightest indication of not being able to stop." I laughed.

"Don't laugh Bella, I want Jane there! I want to take every precaution and I'll happily take all the pain Jane can dish out if it comes to that! You know I want to be the one to do it. I want my venom to change you making you mine forever." he swore as he clutched me anxiously to him.

"See, it's going to be fine. And I will be your's forever no matter what!" I cooed in his ear. "James, make love to me?"

James met my eyes and his face softened, all traces of worry disappearing. He kissed me gently, lovingly. "You never need to ask, I'm always here, always willing. I love you _Tesoro_."

"I love you too." I moaned as his lips began their assault on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair before tugging at his shirt. He pushed my hands away and continued kissing me as he carried me to the bed. Instead of taking off his shirt like I wanted he removed mine and gazed down at me.

"Beautiful." he whispered vehemently as he took off the rest of my clothes. His eyes took in every inch of my body like he was committing it to memory. My fingers itched to take off his clothes and touch his marble skin but he stood just out of my reach.

"James!" I whined. He chuckled as he joined me on the bed. He settled himself on his side with his body pressed against mine. His fingers ran lightly along my left side while I unbuttoned his shirt. "No foreplay, no games. I just need to feel you!" I demanded.

James growled, my impatience fueling his. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing and launched himself on top of me. I arched my body toward him trying to connect out skin. I craved the electrical current I always felt when our bare skin was touching.

"Whatever you need." he replied as he quickly entered me.

I screamed as he thrust deeply, pushing himself as far into me as my body would allow. "James!"

He stared down at me, completely silent as if there were no words or sounds to express the euphoria he was feeling at that moment. He rained kissed on my face and when he found his voice he repeated my name reverently, a chant, a mantra. He raised us up to where he was sitting back with his knees pressed into the mattress and I was sitting on his thighs. One hand supported my back while the other continued to lightly stroke every inch of skin he could reach. I raised and lower myself on him slowly, every time I lowered myself and our bodies melted together he said my name.

This was wonderful, sweet, so unlike everything we had ever done. Not that we hadn't be sweet and slow before but this was like we were saying goodbye. I loved it and hated it at the same time. He bought his hips up to meet mine making me scream his name again as I threw my head back he let me fall back slightly so he could kiss down my throat. One of my favorite things in the world is the feeling of James' lips on my neck and throat. I moaned as the hand not supporting me found it way between our entwined bodies and created new rapturous sensations. I have no clue what I said or screamed as he pushed the pleasure center of my brain to new heights, I remember him howling as he joined me in my perfect little bubble of ecstasy.

We lay together in our happy little bubble for awhile before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Babe, not that it wasn't spectacular but what the hell was that?"

He was quiet for a moment trying to figure out the right to phrase what he wanted to say. "I don't really know Bells. I guess I feel like I'm somehow going to lose some part of you tomorrow. What if after your changed you'll realize I'm not really who you want."

"I'll always want you! Every part of me will always belong to you and only you. I'm here for eternity and no matter what changes I undergo or what new abilities I have, nothing short of my ceasing to exist on this planet will ever take me away from you!" I ran my fingers through his hair as I spoke. My forehead creased with concern. I couldn't figure out another way to show him that I would never leave him. He lightly ran his thumb between my eyes trying smooth out the lines there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I wanted to make your last day as a human one you would never forget and now I've ruined it my upsetting you."

"I'm not upset, I just want you to understand that we belong together, forever. Unless your worried that you won't still love me when I'm not warm and soft anymore."

"Of course I will! You'll always be soft and you'll still be warm to me just not quite as warm as you are now. You just won't be breakable anymore. As a matter of fact I've been looking forward to that because as much as I love making love to you now I can't wait until I can really show you what I can do to you." He raised one eyebrow as he smirked down at me.

"Oh, I'm sure that I'll just be falling all over myself singing praises to my sex god husband." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and started tickling me. "I'll hold you to that Mrs. Wyman. I can just see it now, you on your knees before me worshiping your own personal sex god."

I squealed as I tried unsuccessfully to squirm out from under him. "Okay I give, I'll faithfully worship at you feet every night!" I managed to gasp out between my laughter. He finally released me and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm starving, I wonder if there's anyone that can cook down in the kitchen."

"What do you want? Anything you want and I'll make sure that it's cooked to perfection." he said as he spun back around and pinned me against the pillows again.

I threw my arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips. "I would really like some more of that chicken alfredo."

"Whatever you want,_ Tesoro_."

That was becoming his reply when I said I wanted anything. I could get used to this and really, really spoiled. He pulled on a pair of jeans not bothering with a shirt and left the room. I hadn't even managed to get out of bed and put clothes on before he was back, balancing a sliver tray on one hand. I raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Apparently I was not going to be happy when I got to the kitchen and the chef was already gone so Alice made sure that he made this for you before he left." He shrugged.

"Did she say what it was that you happen to do when you found the chef was gone?" I asked as I devoured my food.

"No but from the look on her face it wasn't pretty."

When I finished eating he whisked my tray away and pushed me back on the bed. "This is your last night to sleep, trust me you will miss it."

I started to protest but I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. I yawned hugely before rolling my eyes. "Thanks Jasper." I barely managed to get my voice above a whisper but I knew he heard me when he chuckled from the other side of the door.

**AN: I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in James POV but I'm not sure yet. I'll get it up as quickly as I can. I haven't finished my christmas shopping yet so I have a lot to get done over the next few weeks. I'll be waiting to hear what you guys think! Much love, ~quickbunny01~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:_ Hey guys! So this chapter is a little different, I decided to do it in James' POV. Don't forget to review even if it's just "I like it" it makes me happy and I reply to every signed review that I receive! Please read the AN at the bottom for some really good stories that you should check out!!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

JPOV

I felt a little guilty asking Jasper to help get Bella to sleep but I really wanted her to rest. I still have problems understanding all the feelings I have toward this fragile little human. I have never cared for anyone the way I do for her, human or vampire. The thought of possibly losing her tomorrow was tormenting me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep remembering the first time I saw her after Aro decided to keep her. She was beautiful even then. Most fourteen year old humans are awkward and unsure of themselves but not Bella. Other than her body filling out as she grew up she is pretty much the same girl that Heidi bought in that day. Aro assured her that no one would harm her and for some reason she believed him. She never showed any fear toward my kind after that. She did have a period of depression for the first year she was here, mourning the loss of her parents. She threw one hell of a fit when Aro told her she wouldn't be allowed to see them again. She is the only person on the face of the earth that can say whatever she wants to Aro and get away with it. She's also the only one who is brave enough to stand up to him in the first place, when she started swearing and threatening him he was left speechless. And then she launched herself across the room and broke her hand when she slapped him. Felix and Demetri had to pull her off him and drag her kicking and screaming from the room. But instead of her behavior changing Aro's mind it made him like her more, he said that any human that had enough nerve to react like that after finding out what we are would make a fierce vampire.

I'll never understand why she forgave me for making her first four years here hell. I used to taunt and tease her mercilessly. Then one day we were stuck alone in the castle, all our friends had been sent out on missions, and I pushed her too far. She somehow managed to trip me as I passed her chair in the library and when I reached out to grab something to steady myself I only found her arm and not wanting to hurt her I pulled her down with me. She landed on top of me and sneered down at me saying something bithchy I'm sure but I couldn't hear her I couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling of her body pressed against mine. When I kissed her she froze in shock for a moment before kissing me back. We've been together ever since, virtually inseparable except for Caius stupid test which took her away from me for four months.

Bella shifted in the bed pulling the sheet down to her waist revealing her still naked breasts to me. I lightly ran my hand across her already erect nipples making her shiver and moan quietly. Fucking Bella is amazing. I've been around for almost 200 years so I've had my share of one night stands and friends with benefits hell I've even been with a few other human women but Bella is different. There's an electric current that courses through me whenever she touches me, she can move her body in ways that I'm sure a few vampires would have problems doing and she's so warm. The feeling of burying myself deep within her is heaven. Just thinking about it made me want to rip the sheet of and lick her body until she woke up but I wanted her last night of sleep to be peaceful so I controlled myself.

Now I'm back to the vicious circle in my head. Going from being terrified that something will go wrong to thinking about all the things we'll be able to do when she's no longer breakable. God I can't wait until I no longer have to hold myself back. It takes everything I have in me not to break her in half every time we have sex. And as flexible as she is now I can't imagine what she'll be able to do when she's a vampire.

I sound like a sick sex crazed psycho even to myself. But come on who wouldn't be with a gorgeous naked girl in their bed? Technically I am a 23 year old man and my body constantly reminds me of that fact whenever Bella is around. Every time I look at her all the venom in my body rushes straight to my dick.

The thing I'm not looking forward to is the pranks. Human Bella has pulled some pretty good ones, with the help of our friends of course. I can only imagine the things she'll come up with when she doesn't have to worry about getting hurt. I'm sure our bickering and fighting will jump to a new level especially for the first year while she's stronger than me.

I glanced at the clock. Three a.m. Bella's change was scheduled for sunrise so I needed to feed. I plan to be so full of blood that the sight of it makes me sick. I'm not taking any chances with Bella's life. I've already spoken to Aro about what I want to happen if something goes wrong and Bella dies. Of course Bella doesn't know this; I can hear her voice in my head screaming at me for being stupid. Aro had agreed to end my existence if it goes wrong. It took some convincing and a lot of begging and pleading but he finally agreed when I asked him what he would do if something were to happen to Sulpicia. He had visibly blanched at the mere thought and then reluctantly agreed to what I wanted. Marcus' behavior wasn't lost on anyone. Losing your mate is like losing part of yourself. Although his attitude had improved when Bella came crashing into our lives. Like Aro, Marcus looked at her like a daughter and his face lit up whenever he saw her.

I lightly kissed Bella's sleeping eyelids and made my way out of the room. I ran into Edward and Carlisle in the hallway.

"James, we were just going hunting and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Maybe try out a different lifestyle." Carlisle offered kindly.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling him that he and his family were crazy. I also tried to block my mind from Edward. Aro had made it abundantly clear that we were to be kind and respectful of the Cullen's while they are here and I didn't want to face Bella's wrath for pissing off her new friends. I must have let that slip through because Edward smirked at me.

"No thank you Carlisle. I appreciate the offer but I don't want to take any chances tomorrow. I don't think now is the best time to try something new." I told him as politely as I could while glaring at Edward.

"I understand. The offer stands if you ever change your mind."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and continued on my way to the feeding room. Heidi had promised that she would be ready for me tonight. I pushed open the heavy door and stopped in confusion. The room was empty. I heard someone come up behind me and recognized Heidi's scent.

"What the hell Heidi?"

"Sorry James. Aro says that the tourists are too few right now to bring you a feast so I broke into a hospital and stole all the donated blood. I know it's nowhere as good but there's enough to satisfy you and to feed Bella later as well."

I scrunched up my face in displeasure but sighed, knowing that it would have to do. I followed her to the game room where giant coolers had been set up and filled with the stolen blood. At least Bella wouldn't have to kill for awhile. I know that she has been worrying about it but it will come naturally to her when the time comes. Demetri and Felix were playing video games in the corner. They chuckled at my annoyed growl when Heidi handed me the warmed blood. Disgusting!

"Just remember James, it's all for Bella. Are you ready?" Demetri asked. He, like the rest of us is very protective of Bella.

"Don't worry I'll be there to kick your ass if you try anything. I know you don't think you can do this but we know that you can. Besides I know Bella told you she would be okay with someone else changing her but I really think that it would hurt her badly if you change your mind." Felix warned.

He surprises me sometimes. Everyone over looks Felix as being dumb muscle but he's actually very intelligent. He just chooses not to show it very often.

"I'll be fine. Bella believes in me and I believe none of you would let me hurt her." I replied as confidently as I could manage. I know that they could hear the slight tinge of panic in my voice but they both just nodded and went back to their game.

"Well you have 4 hours to drink as much blood as you can, do you want to make a bet?" Felix asked returning to the stupid 'do anything to alleviate the boredom idiot' that we all know.

"What kind of bet, Felix?" I sighed slightly worried about whatever was running through his childlike mind.

"Not much. I bet you can't manage to choke down twenty of those nasty blood bags." He said trying to appear bored but I could see the excitement shining in his eyes.

"Twenty?" I asked almost choking on the horrid drink in my hand.

"Yeah, twenty." He smirked.

"Fine, what do I win?"

"**If** you win I'll owe you a favor. Anything you want done at anytime."

"And if you win?"

"The same." He said smiling, he was probably trying to think of the worst thing he could make me do.

"You're on, loser." I told him as I gulped down the rest of the blood in my hand and reached for another one. "Demetri you keep count."

Demetri rolled his eyes at our juvenile behavior but nodded in agreement. I was hoping that the more I drank the better it would taste but it just got worse. I kept going though even after my tenth bag and I thought I was going to burst if I drank another drop. My pride wouldn't let me lose to Felix I had never lost a bet to him and I wasn't going to start now. Felix had set a three hour time limit and I was down to five minutes left and half a bag of blood.

"Come on James! You can do it, don't prove Felix right you'll never live it down if you do!" Laurent cheered. He had wondered into the room about an hour and a half into our bet and had been alternately cheering for me and trying to psych me out by going on about how disgusting the blood was. I honestly thought I was going to vomit and that's not possible for vampires. At least I don't think it is I've never heard of a vampire blowing chucks before.

"Four minutes James." Felix reminded me. I waved a hand at him as I lifted the bag to my lips again. I held my breath and sucked down the last of the blood praying that it would stay down. I threw the empty bag at his head as his face crumpled in defeat.

"You really should have learned by now that I always win, Felix." I laughed but immediately regretted it as the lukewarm blood jostled in my stomach. "Oooohhh…" I moaned as I clutched my stomach "I have to go wake up Bella now. Don't think I've forgotten that you owe me."

He sneered at me and tried to talk Laurent into betting on the video game they'd started playing. I don't think he'll ever learn.

Bella was sprawled out completely naked on top of all the blankets on the bed. I groaned at the sight before me, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the day fucking her senseless. Instead I wrapped the sheet around her and pulled her to me. She curled herself into chest and sighed happily. I buried my face in her hair and breathed deeply, listening to her heartbeat speed up slightly as she woke.

"Bella…wake up _Tesoro._"

She moaned and threw her head back as she tried to roll over but I held her to me and kissed her lips that were still slightly swollen from last night. Suddenly she froze and jerked straight up so fast that I fell forward.

"James, what time is it?" she asked panicked.

"Calm down Bella, it's six you have an hour before you need to be ready."

She breathed deeply for a moment before kissing me again and jumping out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go and see everybody."

I didn't bother to tell her that taking a shower now was pretty much pointless since she was going to start sweating out all her bodily fluids in a few short hours. I could hear Alice and Heidi pacing outside our door "We'll be down to the library as soon as she's out of the shower." I told them as Bella emerged from the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Alice and Heidi, they're waiting for you and none too patiently I might add." I told her shaking my head.

"Hold me?" Her eyes pleaded with me not to ask questions so I didn't I just held her to me and ran my fingers through her silken hair.

"Everyone is waiting for us down in the library, _Tesoro_. Are you ready now?"

She nodded against my chest but didn't pull away. I lifted her into my arms as if she weighed nothing which to me she didn't and carried her at human pace from the room. I felt strangely calm considering that in less than an hour I'm going to suck the life out of my wife. I tested the air for Jasper's scent but couldn't detect him anywhere near us. Odd, if I didn't know better I would say he was lurking around somewhere toying with my emotions. It took considerably longer to reach the library since I walked the whole way at human pace; I paused outside the door and set Bella down. She stood on her toes to kiss me.

"Thank you."

"For what, _Tesoro_?"

She just shrugged as she opened the door and was immediately swept into the room by our impatient friends.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Are you nervous? Do you want something to eat? Can we get you anything?" Heidi and Alice started firing questions at her so fast it made my head swim. Bella just stood there with her mouth open, unsure of which question to answer first and the girls were still talking so she couldn't answer any of them.

"Guys, slow down! I feel fine, of course I'm nervous, I'm not hungry and I don't need anything except for everyone to stop acting so weird." Bella finally managed to get out over everyone else talking.

"Sorry B, we just want to make sure you're alright." Laurent said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him and sighed. "I know but I really need you guys to be normal, when you freak out it makes me freak out."

"Well there's nothing normal about you being up a 6:15 a.m." Felix said as he strolled into the room and plopped down in front of the TV. and picked up a game controller. "Who's up for getting their ass kicked on this fine morning?"

"You're on douche." Emmett stated, his crude language earning him a slap on the head from Rosalie.

Everyone managed to act as if nothing was wrong for the next half hour then Carlisle and Aro came in to get me and Bella.

"It's time, _Figlia_." Aro announced gravely.

"I'm ready." She stated without a trace of fear. This woman never ceased to amaze me. Even in the face of death she was calm and trusting.

We follow Aro and Carlisle back up to our room which had been transformed since our earlier departure. The bed had been stripped and remade with soft cotton sheets and giant fluffy pillows, there was various medical equipment scattered around the room and the stereo was playing softly in the background. I'm not sure who went through all this trouble but I could remember my change and none of this stuff would help in the slightest. Bella spoke quietly with Aro for a moment, I could have easily eavesdropped on their conversation but I chose to let them have their privacy as I had enough on my mind to preoccupy me.

I was standing next to the door oblivious to the world around me as I argued with myself in my head. I could do this, I could take the life of the woman I love and give her immortality in return. I was brought out of my internal pep talk by Alec; he was offering to use his gift on Bella during the change. I had thought of this, Alec could take away all of Bella's senses and she wouldn't feel the excruciating pain but no one would be able to be near her for the three days without getting sucked into the fog of sensory deprivation along with her. I had decided that I would leave this decision up to Bella, who was I to decide that for her?

"Thank you Alec but I want James to be with me the whole time."

My heart soared; I hadn't realized how badly I wanted her to want me there. I took my place at Bella's side as Carlisle explained what was going to happen.

"Now Bella I can give you morphine and it'll help with the pain of the bites but after his venom enters you bloodstream there's nothing that will take away your pain. Well, besides Jasper and Alec's powers and since you've already turned down Alec that leaves you with Jasper and I'm afraid he won't be able to help much but he'll do what he can. The morphine might help James though. Blood tainted with drugs isn't as appealing as clean blood."

"I understand Carlisle." Bella said as she positioned herself on the bed and let him inject her with the drugs. "Are you ready baby?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. I could do this. I glanced around the room and saw everyone waiting, giving me reassuring smiles and nods. I stared into Bella's eyes and saw only trust and love. "I love you _Tesoro_. Soon we'll be together for eternity." I promised then kissed her deeply. I placed my lips on the soft, thin skin of her throat and hesitated for a second before sinking my teeth deep into her flesh. She tasted the way I remember strawberries and cream tasting when I was human but there was a bitterness that came with the morphine. My earlier gluttony paid off, even with the drugs I wanted nothing more in that moment than to drink until there was nothing left but I was already so full that I couldn't manage more than a few mouthfuls before I had to stop. Carlisle went to work stopping the bleeding as soon as I lifted my head. We repeated the process on the other side of her throat then everyone started clearing the room.

Aro bent and kissed Bella's forehead "I'll see you in a few days_ figlia_. You are going to be magnificent!"

I lay down beside her and stroked her hair back from her face. She was already starting to sweat but Jasper was keeping her pain to a minimum for the time being, his strength would only hold for so long though then she would be screaming to die. There would be no more sleeping, she would be forced to stay awake by the fire ravaging her body for the next three days. She pressed herself closer to my icy body in a futile attempt to cool the flames.

As predicted Jasper's strength waned about 12 hours into Bella's change and he had to leave to feed and get away from the intense pain. I lifted her limp body and carried her to the shower. I rinsed the sweat from her body and redressed her in one of my t-shirts. Sasha had changed the sheets while we were gone and was just straightening everything when I carried Bella back into the room.

"How is she?"

"Well she's feeling everything now so how do you think she is?" I snapped.

"James…don't…be…mean." Bella gasped out.

I laughed and held her tightly to me. Even though the pain she could keep me in check.

"Apologize." She ordered.

"I'm sorry Sasha."

"It's okay." Sasha smiled "How are you little sister?"

"Hot…hurts!"

"I know sweetie but you've only got two more days then you'll be able to beat Felix and Emmett at the same time." Sasha told her as she helped me get Bella back in bed.

"James…please…make it…stop! I…can't…anymore!" Bella screamed.

"Ssshhh Baby, I'm so sorry! I can't do anything." I rocked her and pressed my cold body against her burning skin.

Over the next two days I showered her, changed her clothes, read to her, sang to her, anything I could think of to try to keep her mind off the excruciating pain she was going through. I really don't think any of it helped but she knew I was with her and I hoped that was enough. There was only an hour and a half left before the change would be complete. I listened as every time her heart beat it got slightly slower. The only saving grace was at this stage her brain had shut down to complete the change. But this was almost worse than the screaming at least then she could tell me what she was going through. I waited alone, we had decided that until Bella was comfortable everyone would wait downstairs so she wasn't overwhelmed when she first woke up. After the longest wait of my existence Bella's heart stopped beating. I held my breath and silently willed her to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't open them.

"_Tesoro_, open your eyes. It's over, the pain is over and it's not coming back."

"James? Are you sure it's not coming back?" Her beautiful voice rang out like bells in the silent room.

**AN: ****_If you want more BellaxJames goodness you should check out sleepyseven's 'James Returns' and it's sequel and her new one 'A New Kind of Evil' they're original and come on they're about James so you know they're good! And for all you readers that love BellaxJasper and all their drama check out Rosewood Shadow and her series she also has a new story about Bellax(I won't tell you but you'll find out in the first chapter) called 'Blood Moon' that is awesome so far! _**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I know you guys are getting spoiled! Two chapters in two days. Well I'm sorry to say that it might be awhile before my next update. I've been putting off so much because I just couldn't stop writing but now I really have to get some stuff done or our family will be upset when we show up Christmas day with out presents! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the James goodness!  
**

_For those of you who weren't forced to grow up attending church three times a week the 'second coming' refers to Christ returning to earth to gather his followers to take to heaven. As you can probably tell from my stories I have rebelled against my upbringing. Sorry if it offends any of my readers who are religious but I'm assuming if you're reading this then all the other language I've used so far probably threw you off long ago or it doesn't bother you anyway._

Chapter 7

BPOV

"James? Are you sure it's not coming back?" I asked unable to unclench my muscles in case the pain returned.

"I'm sure, _Tesoro_. It's over, you're immortal."

I finally relaxed my body carefully but felt no pain. I looked around the room; everything looked so different. Although I had spent a large portion of the last five years of my life in this room and I knew everything in here it all seemed new. My eyes fell on my husband who was waiting patiently for me to say something. My breath caught as I took him in, he had always been beautiful to me but now I could see him clearly and I had never seen anything more perfect in my life.

He chuckled "You'll get used to it. I remember when I first woke up everything seemed so beautiful and new. Then I saw Noah, the vampire who changed me, and I was sure he was an angel. After a few days I adjusted and things started to lose their shine. Would you like to shower before we go downstairs and see everyone?"

"My throat burns." I told him as I rubbed my throat and neck. The burn wasn't unbearable it was nothing like the fire I had been through the past three days.

"You're thirsty. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get you something to drink." He said as he helped me out of the ragged t-shirt that was clinging to my skin. I heard him growl deep in his chest. Desire and thirst battled for control of my body as I watched him stare at me. But then curiosity beat both of them as I started wondering why exactly he was staring at me like I was the second coming. I reached out and gently cupped his cheek in my palm. I was assaulted with the thoughts running through his head. We gasped together and I let my hand drop limply to my side.

"What just happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well I don't know what happened to you but I saw what you were thinking when you touched me. You were wondering why I was staring at you the way I was." He said in awe.

"And I saw what you were thinking. You were wondering how it was possible for me to be even more beautiful than when I was human. And there were some other thoughts that I definitely want to explore later."

"Well this will make Aro happy, he was afraid that it would be awhile before you're power presented itself. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go see everyone and get you some blood."

I showered quickly and dressed in clothes I didn't recognize that James handed me from the end of the bed.

"Where did these come from?"

"Alice saw that none of your human clothes would fit after your change so she and Heidi drown their worry in shopping for you while we waited."

I nodded. Of course Alice would have seen that and Heidi was always up for shopping no matter the reason.

"Ready? Remember everything is going to be visually overwhelming and even though Aro has sent away all the humans that work in the castle their scents linger. If you want to hold your breath until we get to the library Heidi has blood waiting for you. The smell will be easier to handle after you've drank."

"Okay, I'll just hold my breath then." I smiled as I reached out to open the door.

"Be careful Bella. You're stronger than you think." James warned but he was too late.

I stared down in shock at the mangled doorknob in my hand.

James chuckled behind me "It's okay B. I'll send someone up to fix it. You just have to remember to treat everything as if it's as fragile as an egg. We'll work on control later okay babe?"

"Okay." I agreed and placed my hands safely behind my back. I held my breath as we walked down the hall. I wanted to run, I loved the feeling when everyone used to carry me on their backs but now I could keep up with them on my own. I thought for a moment on how to tell James what I wanted without speaking. I almost slapped myself in the head for forgetting my power. I pressed my fingertips as lightly as I could to James' cheek and thought of running. He smiled at me as he took my hand and sped up. I laughed at how easy it was for me to keep up with him. We made it to the library in no time but I made the mistake of breathing before James told me it was okay. The library is right next to the receptionist desk and Aro always keeps a human receptionist. Even though she wasn't here her scent was all over everything and it flooded my senses. Red filled my vision as I went into a blind rage; I wanted her blood more than I had ever wanted anything in my life!

"Bella, calm down here drink this!" James was in front of me shoving a bag in my face. I threw him out of my way, he was standing between me and what I wanted and he had to go. Felix, Demetri, Laurent and Emmett were between me and the door. I sized up my competition, I could feel Sasha trying to manipulate me, it was a faint tingling in my forehead and Jasper was sending out massive waves of calm while trying to control himself from the bloodlust he was feeling from me. I growled and bared my teeth to my brothers and friend as I dropped into a crouch. Jasper came up behind me and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

Alice finally slammed the door closed. "She's going to be alright. Jasper keep your hand on her and she'll calm down in just a moment."

I snarled at her but I was already starting to feel Jasper's calm seeping into my red fogged mind. I gasped when I regained control of myself. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! James did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Bella. Just wait for me to tell you its okay next time alright?" He said as he handed me the bag he had thrust in my face before. "Drink this. I know it's not very good but it'll make you feel better."

I obediently drank the blood. Not my first choice but it would do. I did feel better but not much James kept handing me bags and I kept drinking I'm not sure how many I drank before I just couldn't swallow anymore. I had only drank the last two because James kept touching my face and thinking 'You need to keep drinking'.

"James I can't drink anymore." I insisted.

"Show me." He demanded. I placed my hand back on his cheek and let him see my thoughts which were mostly about how the others were going to react to my power.

"Alright enough for now but I want you to drink more later and tell me if the burning gets worse."

"Fine!" I was starting to get slightly annoyed at his pushy attitude even though I knew he was just looking out for me.

"Bella, what did he mean 'show me'?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, when I was getting ready to come down I touched James' cheek and I saw what he was thinking, he also saw what I was thinking."

"_Figlia_, I told you that you would be magnificent!" Aro said as he floated over to my side and grasped my hand. "But I still can't see your mind. Edward can you?"

"No, I still can't hear her."

"Show me Isabella." Aro demanded. It wasn't his way to ask even to me. I touched his paper thin cheek and let my thoughts wonder to nothing in particular.

"I see. Well at least now I'll be able to occasionally get a peek into that unique brain of yours. I always knew you would be talented my dear. But did you not hear what I was thinking as I listened to your thoughts?"

"Oh. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Do you want me to try again?"

"Yes only this time I want you to only hear my thoughts without showing me yours, _mia dolce_."

"I can try Papa. I'm not sure how I did it before though." I said worriedly as I chewed on my bottom lip. I reached out to touch him again but concentrated on only hearing his thoughts. My vision swam with images of the library. Apparently Aro was thinking about redecorating. Well that would make Alice and Heidi happy.

"You're thinking about redoing the library. Did you hear me?"

"No I didn't but do you need to touch my face? I noticed when I held your hand that nothing happened." Aro said as he held out his hand again. I took his hand but nothing happened so I concentrated harder but only felt the buzzing sensation in my forehead again.

"Papa are you trying to use your gift on me?"

"Yes but I try every time I touch your hand. How did you know?"

"I feel a buzz right here." I pointed right between my eyes. "I felt it earlier when Sasha was trying to manipulate me into calming down and then again when you asked Edward if he could hear me."

"Well, well it seems you are a unique vampire. Three gifts that's quite amazing don't you agree Carlisle?" Aro chuckled.

"Yes Aro, quite amazing. I've never heard of someone having more than one before." Carlisle answered looking slightly stunned. I couldn't figure out what the big deal was, I didn't have anything that would be useful to the Volturi. "Can you show me Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Would you like me just to show you my thoughts or do you want me to listen to yours as well?"

"However you're most comfortable." He said kindly. I showed him what I was thinking without looking into his head. He laughed "I'm sure Aro would disagree with you there Bella. I know he'll find a place for you among the guard."

"Of course I will _figlia_. I've already promised that no matter what you'll be working with James unless it's something he has to do alone."

I touched James' face and showed him us alone in our room. "I think Bella needs to rest now if it's alright I'll take her back to our room."

"Yes, it is a lot to take in all at once. I'm sure you would like time to think. We'll talk later about your training." Aro said kindly as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Papa. I'll see everyone later. Felix, Emmett don't think I've forgotten about being able to kick your asses! We'll have to find out just how badly I'm able to later!"

"Hold your breath Bella." James said before opening the door. I did as I was told and didn't breath again until we were safely back in our room and James told me it was okay. I sighed as I threw myself down on the bed, my thoughts racing.

"What's wrong B?" James asked from the foot of the bed. I held my hand out and he laid his face against my palm. I was really getting used to this form of commutation. "Whoa! How can you possible think that fast or about that many things at once?" He said jerking away from my hand almost as soon as his skin touched mine.

I laughed "James this is the way my brain usually is. Now do you understand how I can just sit and stare into space for long periods of time? There's a lot in there to sort out."

"I'll never question your spaceyness again darling. Now can you slow down that enormous brain of yours long enough to either show or tell me what's wrong?"

I once again touched his face and showed him my confusion. Would I always be a freak? What made me so different that I got three different gifts as an immortal?"

"Okay that's enough for now. B, you're not a freak you're very special and you always have been. Do you think that we could just go out and pick a random human off the streets, bring them in here, tell them all about the immortal world and expect them to live here for 5 years without fear then marry a vampire before being changed into an immortal themselves? And you're gifts are just that gifts. You should embrace them and learn all you can about them. If you're going to be working with me then odds are one day you're going to need to rely on them to save your life. I'll always try to protect you but I might not always get there in time and I need you be completely sure that you can fully protect yourself before I take you out with me. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you, _Tesoro_!"

"I understand about being prepared James. I just want to understand why me? Why am I so different from everyone else?"

"I don't know why you're different, I can't answer those questions but we have eternity to figure it out okay. Not every question has to be answered right now."

"Okay, so…about those other thoughts you were having earlier, before we went down to the library." I whispered seductively, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He gulped as his eyes studied my face trying to figure out whether he was about to be yelled at or have one of his fantasies come to life. "What about them?"

I smirked. "James, I want you to lie down and close your eyes. If you open them I'm going to go find Papa and start my training. Do you understand?" I ordered, my tone leaving no room for argument. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned when he realized that his fantasy was indeed about to come true. He settled back on the bed and closed his eyes tightly. I ran my fingers lightly over his face letting him have the tiniest glimpses of what I wanted to do to him. He moaned and I briefly saw a question float to the forefront of his mind. I paused long enough to see what it was. "Yes sweetheart you can talk just don't look."

"Bella, do you know how long I've wanted this? For you to be able to take control, for me not to have to worry about hurting you if I get carried away…I have so many fantasies that I want to share with you but this one is defiantly at the top of my list."

"Huumm…well we'll just have to start at the top of the list and work our way down then won't we?" I said as I ran my hands down his body.

"B, can I touch you?" he pleaded.

"No I don't think so right now. I'm having so much fun just like this." I popped the button off his jeans and slowly, very carefully inched the zipper down.

"Bella please!" he begged.

I smiled at my new found power. I loved being the one to make him beg for once. I tugged his shirt up indicating I wanted it off. He obediently rose slightly so I could lift it over his head. I licked his stomach muscles and watched as they twitched under my tongue. I lifted myself off him making him protest the loss of contact with my body.

"James I'm just taking my shirt off. Would you rather I keep it on?"

"No! Please take it off."

"That's what I thought. Now be a good boy and I might let you open your eyes."

He nodded vigorously then lay perfectly still. "Now James, would you rather watch as I touch myself or touch me but not see?"

"Oh Bella, I can't decide, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want me to do!"

"Let's see." I pulled off his jeans and boxers leaving him naked before me. I quickly shed the rest of my clothes before climbing back on top of him. I ran my fingers down his arms and twined them with his. "I really do love the way you touch me but I also get really turned on at the thought of you watching me touch myself. Maybe we'll save that for another time. I want you to touch me baby."

No sooner than the words left my mouth his hands were on me. I almost let go and let him take control when he clutched my hips in a death grip and ground himself against me.

"James…" I meant it to be a warning but it came out more as a breathless moan. I shook my head trying to clear it. "James!" I snapped "This isn't going to be any fun if you rush things. Tell me how my new skin feels. How do I **feel **different than when I was human?" I whispered running my breasts along his stomach as I kissed and licked his chest. I flicked his nipple with my tongue making him moan loudly. "I don't hear you talking baby. I really want to know how I feel to you now."

"God B, you're so soft…" he said trailing his palm across my stomach and up to cup my breast. "These are slightly larger now but still as perfect as they've always been." He pinched my nipple roughly making me ground my pelvis against his hip. His other hand was still kneading my hip. "And these…how to describe them…Just watching your hips sway when you walk turns me on. I'm a vampire and I've never wanted to bite anything more than I want to bite you right here. Mark you as mine. Again." He ran his thumb lightly on my hipbone as he spoke.

I quickly read his thoughts and saw that indeed the only thing he was thinking about was biting my hipbone. Oh well, I always wanted a tattoo. "James."

"Yes _Tesoro_?"

"Open your eyes." I said as I sat back on his thighs.

His eyes snapped open and he growled as he looked at me. "You know I've had a lot of fun with this little game but I think it's my turn to be in control for awhile. Don't you?"

It wasn't really a question but I stared into his pitch black eyes and found myself nodding in agreement. And just like that I lost all the power I had over him just a few short minutes ago and I was now at his mercy. He flipped us over and took his time making sure that his lips and tongue touched every inch of my body before making his way back to my right hip.

"Look at me." He commanded. I lifted my head and stared down at him as he sank his teeth into my hip and at the same time pushed two fingers inside me. I screamed, weather from pain or pleasure I'm not sure. His venom stung as it left yet another mark on me but only added to the pleasure of his fingers pumping in and out of my dripping body. He ran is tongue over my newest reminder that I was his and sealed the wound. "You are mine and only mine!" He stated as he kissed the bite mark he'd just inflicted then kissed the ones he'd left on my neck three days ago. "Tell me!"

"I'm yours James." I barely recognized the man on top of me. It was like he'd turned into an animal and was intent on marking his territory.

"Remember that." He growled.

There was nothing sweet about the way he fucked me. It was just that animalistic fucking. But oh my god it was amazing. He thrust into me so fast and hard that if I'd still been human I surly would have been broken in half. He lifted me off the bed and pressed me against the wall but quickly grew tired of that so he bent me over the dresser. Making me scream and moan his name every time he slammed into me. We did this for what seemed like hours but at the same time didn't feel like nearly long enough. Finally when I didn't think I could take anymore James laid us back down on the bed and held his right wrist to my lips. He held my hand to his cheek and showed me what he wanted me to do. I didn't stop to think about why this seemed to be so important I just sunk my teeth into his wrist like he'd shown me. My orgasm exploded through my body as James' venom pooled in my mouth. It was like the sweetest candy I'd ever tasted, I lovingly sealed the wound with my tongue and kissed my mark on him before he rolled off me and lay panting next to me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked when our breathing had slowed. He laughed as he turned his head to look at me. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you asked me the same question right after we made love the last time before your change. Don't you remember?"

"No." I frowned. "I remember a lot of things like Bella-keep-away, our wedding and fighting over you wrecking my car but there are some blank places where I feel I should have memories but they're just not there."

"Don't worry _Tesoro_, that's going to happen. But you'll keep all the really strong memories and we'll make new ones for the ones you do lose."

"Okay but you still didn't answer my first question."

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I should have warned you…being with your mate for the first time is intense what with the biting and everything. When we find the one we're meant to be with we mark each other as a symbol of commitment. I guess you could call it the vampire version of a wedding only without the audience and stupid clothes. We could never do it before because I would have crushed you and the venom would have changed you. Plus your human teeth couldn't have broken my skin."

"You're right, you should have warned me. But I'll forgive you if you go and get me some more blood my throat is really burning again."

"I'll be right back then." He said as he got up and pulled on some clothes. He paused at the door and looked back at me. "I love you Isabella."

I smiled at him. "I love you too James."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the long delay guys I've been having computer problems. My husband is trying to fix the computer now but I wanted to update for you since it has been so long. This is what I had written for chapter 8 before the problems started, I had intended to add more to it but I think it's okay on it's own. Let me know what you think and check out my new oneshot 'Fighting Fate'!! Much love, quickbunny01**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

Chapter 8

"Why can't I do this anymore?" I yelled at my impatient husband.

"You're just not trying hard enough Bella. You have to concentrate. Stop letting yourself get distracted!" He yelled back.

He was trying to teach me how to fight three attackers while still protecting an injured guard. I used to not have a problem doing this but since my newborn strength had waned a month ago there were a lot of things that I could do my first year that I was having trouble doing now.

"I. Am. Trying!" I said through clenched teeth.

"You know what Bella, I'm tired. If you're not going to listen to me then let's just stop for today." James sighed in frustration.

I glared at him. He thought he was frustrated! I turned to the three guards I'd been practicing with and indicated for them to attack again. They didn't go easy on me. All three attacked at once not giving me a chance to move from where I stood. I did fine at first, fending them off while keeping Evan behind me but they slowly backed me into a corner. When I was in a corner then I could protect Evan better but I had no room to move and they all launched themselves at me at once. This was the same way our last four sessions had gone and this one didn't end any differently. I screamed in defeat and punched yet another hole in the wall of the training room.

"Isabella enough!" Aro said quietly from the doorway. "If I have to replace yet another wall in here I am going to be upset. Now that is enough for today go spend some time with James and your friends then come back tomorrow and try again." He ordered his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Papa." I said. Thanking the guards I stormed passed James and ran up to our room. I wasn't really mad at him I was mad at myself. This shouldn't be such a problem I'd already mastered this once so why couldn't I do it again? The stress of training was taking its toll on our relationship. James and I had been fighting more and more lately. These fights weren't like our usual petty little arguments. These were fights where we said and did things that were almost intentionally hurtful to the other. Before when we would fight we would always make up by spending a few hours in bed having mind-blowing sex. Now we avoided each other. We hadn't made love in almost a month. Ever since my strength became that of a normal vampire and my training went to hell because I'd gotten cocky, relying on my newborn strength and not paying close enough attention to the tactics James had tried to teach me.

James entered the room behind me. I didn't turn to acknowledge him or speak I just continued to get my clothes so I could shower. Suddenly I found myself pressed face first into the wall. He had one arm twisted behind my back roughly and the other pinned above my head.

"Let me the fuck go! Now!" I growled.

"I'm sick of this, little girl. You're not stronger than me anymore. You can't stop me." He whispered harshly in my ear.

I felt wetness pool between my thighs. Not a normal reaction I guess but did I mention I hadn't had sex in a month besides I'd always liked it when James was dominating. I whimpered as his grip got tighter on my arms.

"Now, I think we need to have a little chat. You've been a total bitch for the past month Bella. Not just to me but to everyone. Do you think that you're the only one who ever had trouble adjusting to losing their newborn strength? That's ever had to relearn something that came easy to them before? I understand that you're having trouble babe but if you don't talk to me then I can't help you. I'm sick of this Isabella. My wife won't even look at me half of the time; she flinches away when I touch her. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

His grip grew steadily tighter as he spoke almost to the point of pain. "I'm not flinching now." I purred as I arched my back and pushed my ass into his crotch. He groaned and buried his face in my neck.

"This isn't about sex Bella." He barked when he regained his composure. "Okay it's partially about sex but…I can't do this anymore." He sighed as he released me and turned to walk away.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? Can't do what?" I fumed. Okay so maybe I'd been a little bitchy and I'd pushed him away but he was just going to give up on us. "One little speech and you're done? That's all our relationship is worth to you? I thought you loved me." I finished sadly.

"Oh Isabella that's not what I meant."

"No. It's fine. I'm going to take a shower now." I once again turned my back on him and started toward the bathroom. I hadn't taken more than three steps before I once again found myself pressed against the wall. James jerked my body around roughly and lifted me so that I was face to face with him.

"What happened to you Bella? The woman I married never would have doubted my love for her. Haven't I shown you over and over how much you mean to me? All I meant was I couldn't deal with your training anymore. I think I'm going to let Demetri and Felix take over. We can't take the stress it's putting on our marriage so from now on I'll only be involved when you want me to be. But listen to me Bella; I need you to concentrate hard in training alright? I have a feeling that things have been peaceful around here for too long now. Nothing really bad has happened in the six years you've been here and that's the longest the Volturi have ever gone without some kind of tragedy or threat of war. I need you to be ready to protect yourself, to help protect our family and home."

I found myself smiling despite James' dire warnings. He still loved me even though I'd been a horrid, frigid bitch who'd on more than one occasion deliberately said and done things to hurt him. "I love you!" I freed my hands so I could bury them in his hair. How long had it been since I'd done this? I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt his silken locks flowing through my fingers.

"I love you too Bella. That's why I want you to promise that you'll do everything that Demetri instructs you to and train harder so you'll be ready."

"I promise." I whispered as I stared into his eyes.

"Thank you, _Tesoro_." He said, brushing his lips lightly against mine. "Are we going to be okay now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I've been so awful I'll try harder from now on and not bring my frustration at myself out of the training room."

"Well then how about that shower?" He was the one purring now.

"That depends on whether or not you're going to join me."

"And if I am?"

I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him with all the pent up emotions I had in my body. Our shower lasted much longer than I'd expected. It's a good thing that cold water doesn't bother us because the hot water ran out about forty-five minutes before we got done. We did have a month of celibacy to make up for. After we dried off I led James to the bed and massaged his back and legs until he was so relaxed he could barely lift his eyelids. Then I cuddled up next to him and apologized again.

"Let's forget about it Bella. It's over now so we'll just treat it like all our other fights. But if you make me go so long without touching your body again I might die. This has been the worst month of my existence. You know what it does to me when you wear those tiny little shorts you like to train in. When I have to see my bite mark every time your shirt rides up, exposing your perfect hips and then you ignore me and won't let me touch you. I thought my days of jacking off were over when I married you but once again you've proven me wrong."

I moaned at the image his words conjured in my head.

"What? Did I say something wrong already?" He asked, his worry undoing all the work I'd just done getting him to relax.

I giggled as I pressed my hand to his cheek and showed him what I thought he looked like jerking off while watching me. Then I thought of how much this turned me on; making him growl.

"Later Bella, I want nothing more than to live out that little fantasy but we're due in the feeding room for a 'family dinner' with the brothers."

I huffed but got up and went to the closet to dress. I had just pulled on my shirt when the bedroom door burst open.

"Bella, James you have to come now!" Edward shouted, pacing back and forth frantically.

"Edward, what's wrong?" James said as he took Edward by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Cassandra." Was the only thing Edward got out before I was out of the room and racing down the hall. I threw open the door to the throne room with so much force that it bounced off the wall and fell from its hinges.

"Where is she? What has she done now? I swear Papa I'm going to kill her this time this has gone on long enough!"

Cassandra has plagued my life for the past six years doing everything in her power to make my life hell and I have had all that I can take.

Aro lifted his head from his hands and looked at me with so much grief in his eyes that I fell to my knees. She has done something horrible this time; something that I might not be able to fix.

"She's gone Bella. She took Esme and…Sulpicia." Aro had never called me Bella before and I didn't know what to make of it but I pushed it to the back of my mind. It wasn't important now. That bitch had taken both of the mother figures in my life and she was going to die.

"How? How did one not very talented vampire take two of the most protected females in Volterra?" I growled. James entered the room behind me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me from the floor and clutching me to his chest.

"We think she's been spying for the Romanians. She had help; she couldn't have done it alone. Sulpicia and Esme wanted to go shopping and insisted that Evan could protect them. I'm sorry Bella I know he was a friend. She killed him." Marcus explained.

I would have fallen back to the floor if James hadn't been holding me up. I knew that she was a vile, lying evil excuse for a vampire but I never thought she would go against the brothers. I thought all her animosity was directed toward me.

"Papa, how did you not see it in her mind?" I asked gently. I wasn't trying to blame him for anything I just needed to understand how she had gotten around his power.

"She was demoted to cleaning up for Heidi. Remember? I haven't had a need to read her because I wasn't sending her out on assignments anymore. I haven't read her since the night of your wedding." Aro sobbed.

I pulled away from James and ran to him. I hugged him so tightly that I thought I might break his frail feeling bones. "I'm going to get them back!" I vowed. He nodded but didn't say anything as he clung to me.

"Bella we're putting you and James in charge of this. You'll have everything and all the guards you need. Just find them." Marcus said looking between James and I.

I met James' eyes for a moment. He nodded. Sometimes we didn't need to speak to communicate or use my power it was like we could read each other's minds.

"Demetri, Felix, find the Cullen's and ask them to meet us in the training room. Find the rest as well." James barked. He didn't have to tell them who 'the rest' was everyone knew he was referring to Sasha, Victoria, Laurent, Jane and Alec. They nodded and started to leave the room.

"Ask Carlisle if he would like to join us in here." Marcus added before dismissing them again.

After reassuring the brothers that we would find Esme and Sulpicia, James and I stepped into the hallway where I promptly collapsed against him.

"I know your upset and pissed off B, but we all need you to be strong now." James whispered against the top of my head. I held onto him for another moment before nodding in agreement. I pulled away but held onto his hand as we made our way to the dudgeons where the training rooms were located. I pulled James into an alcove at the top of the dudgeon stairwell and pressed my hand to his face.

We communicated silently for ten minutes going over the basics before joining our friends. When we entered the room we were met with distraught faces and pleading eyes from the Cullen's while our friends who had been trained to always show respect to whoever was in charge of the mission were standing at attention. They didn't relax until both James and I had nodded at them signaling that there was no need for their formality.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked, pulling her face away from Emmett's neck to look around the room.

"James and I have been put in charge of finding them and we would like for you to help, if you want to." I told the Cullen's as I met each of their eyes.

"Of course we want to help, Esme is our mother." Edward fumed.

"She didn't mean to offend you Edward. We just don't want to ask you to do anything that you guys don't think you're ready for." James explained. Edward took a deep breath and nodded before going to stand next to Sasha.

"We've decided that Rosalie, Alice and Heidi will remain in the castle when we go to get them." I started to explain the tentative plan James and I had worked out but I was interrupted by outraged cried from Alice and Rosalie.

"Let us explain before you start arguing." I shouted. I looked at James silently asking him to continue.

"Rosalie we want you to stay here and take care of Carlisle he really needs a member of the family to be here for him. Alice we can't take the risk that they might capture you, we really need you here reporting to us what you see in your visions. Heidi your orders are to stay here and protect them, besides the brothers will need you. Now tell us why you disagree."

Rosalie and Alice argued that they could be of more help if they were with us while trying to get their mates on their sides. Jasper and Emmett were losing major points by not agreeing with them. Heidi knew better than to argue with a direct order so she stood quietly to the side and waited to hear the rest of the plan.

"Alright, enough!" I shouted "We were trying to be nice about this but the truth is you're not trained with the guard and if you can't follow orders then you'll all stay here." Quiet settled over the room as Alice saw that they weren't going to win this fight and told Rosalie to just shut-up. "I'm sorry but you have to be willing to do as you're told or you're going to cause more damage than you're going to help."

"Demetri, Edward, Jane and Alec find out everything you can about the Romanians and whatever else they've been up to lately. The rest of you go through Cassandra's room and talk to everyone in the castle, find out everything you can about her." James spoke, his voice full of authority. "Bring everything you find to the dining room we'll set up in there. And no one is to leave the castle alone. I don't care if you're just going out to pick up a newspaper you take someone with you! Does everyone understand that?"

Everyone in the room nodded but James was looking directly at me when he spoke the last three sentences. I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded in agreement.

"Good. Get to work."

Everyone scattered leaving James and I alone.

"What was that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm going to follow my own orders Bella and I expect you to as well. I don't want you thinking that this is somehow your fault and that you can solve it by running off to try and get them back on your own. And we need to be careful because we don't how many people she has helping her." His voice was an odd mixture of commanding and pleading while his demanding eyes never wavered from mine.

"Let's just get to work." I said shaking my head at him. He glared at me and refused to move out of my way. "I promise I won't leave by myself alright." I sighed.

"Thank you." He breathed deeply in relief.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Don't forget to vote on my poll and check out my oneshot 'Fighting Fate' and let me know what you think about it the link is in my profile! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story, sorry it's taking me so long to update I had a bit of writers block for a little while but it's okay now. Much love, quickbunny01.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9**

We made our way to the dining room where we found all the stuff we'd asked Marcus for already set up and waiting for us. The dining table had been pushed to one side, a long table sat against the opposite wall with three computers set up on it and a giant bulletin board was at the front of the room. In short it looked like the set of a bad police drama. Edward and Alec were seated at two of the computers typing away.

"Finding anything?" James asked.

Edward shook his head. "We're trying to find out what the Romanians have been up to for the last year but whatever it is they've been quiet about it." He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and looked at us pleadingly. "We have to find them; god only knows what that bitch is doing to them."

I walked over and put my arm around his shoulders. "We won't give up until we find them Edward and after they're safe I'm going to kill Cassandra if the Romanians haven't already taken care of her." I swore.

We tried to act as normal as possible over the next six months but nothing was the same without Esme and Sulpicia. Aro was a ghost; he floated from room to room never talking and only drinking when I begged him to. Carlisle wasn't much better but at least he had his family. As close as I am to Aro the Cullen's have a much tighter bond, he actually considers them his children and having to be strong for them helped him cope.

We were running out of options. We have investigated every aspect of the Romanians and couldn't find any proof that they had helped Cassandra in any way. We had even sent spies into their domain and each one reported back that nothing suspicious was happening there. Every spy was debriefed by James, Edward, Jasper and myself. Edward listened closely to their thoughts, Jasper made sure they were being truthful and James and I asked the questions, we weren't taking the chance that one of our spies had been turned against us while they were on assignment.

Every day that passed without any new information morale dropped. James and I now spend most of our time breaking up fights between the rest of our little team. In a last desperate attempt I was going through Cassandra's room again. At one point or another we had each searched her room but like I said we were desperate. We have no way of knowing whether or not our mother figures are alive or not but we are all trying to remain hopeful. I had long ago talked James into not sending spies to the Romanians anymore; if they had taken them then we would have received some kind of ransom note or demand but there had been no correspondence from the kidnappers.

James entered the room behind me and laughed. "What the hell are you doing babe?"

I pulled myself out from under the bed to glare at him. "Well we've searched everywhere else; I thought she might have stuck something between the mattress and the frame." I growled at him. I raised my hands in the air for him to help me up. There was a quiet click as I released the edge of the bed frame. James and I looked at each other in surprise. I stuck my head back under the bed to see a small compartment build into the bed frame. There were a handful of papers shoved inside, I carefully pulled them out. "Should we look at them here or take them to the dining room and show everyone?" I whispered.

"Let's look. There's no point in getting everyone worked up if there's nothing there but psychotic ramblings." He answered just as quietly in case a member of our team was close enough to hear us.

I spread the pages out on the bed. Mostly they were just what James said they were psychotic ramblings. 'James looked at me today.'; 'I'll make them see that Bella is really nothing special.' nothing illuminating or even interesting. But when we got to the last page I gasped and James had to grab me to keep me from falling to the floor.

'Take them today at 3 p.m. kill the guard.'

This was really nothing new since we already knew the approximate time they were taken and that she had killed Evan but what shocked me so badly was the note was written on Volturi letterhead. Someone inside the castle was responsible for helping the psycho.

"Oh my god James; what are we going to do? It could be anyone."

"No Bella; not just anyone. It has to be someone who can shield from Edward and confuse Jasper, also someone powerful and intelligent enough to block Alice from seeing them. That narrows it down significantly. We need to show the others and make sure that only our team knows of this. With everyone's help we can start making a list."

"I'll go gather everyone together and meet you in the dining room in ten minutes." I kissed him before starting for the door, I paused before opening it. "James should we tell the brothers or Carlisle?"

"No. I hate to keep anything from Aro or Carlisle, I'm positive that neither of them is involved but we don't know the same thing about Marcus or Caius."

I gaped at him. "Uncle Marcus would never do this and as evil a Caius is I can't believe he would take them. And for what purpose? They're already two of the most powerful vampires in the world."

"I know _Tesoro_, but we have to be very careful; this is the first break we've had and we have to make sure that we tell only the people who **have** to know. We'll have to convince the Cullen's of that as well and I'll need your help."

I thought this through for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Ten minutes." I said again as I stepped into the hall. I found Jasper and Alec in the library discussing some boring war book; the rest of the guys and Jane were in the game room fighting over the pool table, and the girls were in Heidi's room doing god knows what; I was just glad they'd left me out of it this time. I sent them all to the dining room before I went to find Aro. Heidi had told me that he hadn't eaten in two weeks and he was starting to get weak. He refused to hunt or even go to the feeding room when Heidi brings in the 'meal of the week' so Carlisle had been getting him donated blood from the local hospital. I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and heated it up then headed to Aro's study.

I knocked on the door. "Papa?" I received no answer so I pushed open the door, knowing he was inside. "Papa you need to drink." I could see his black hair sticking up from one of the chairs facing his desk but he wasn't moving. I slowly made my way around to the front of the chair and placed my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Your mother spent months planning the New Year's Eve party for this year. You know how she was about these things; she started planning right after last year's party. I think we should go ahead and have it. She'll be upset when she gets back if we cancel it."

I stood staring at him for a moment. He hadn't said more than ten words since they had been kidnapped and it shocked me to hear him speaking so normally. "Of course Papa; if that's what you want. I'll have Heidi and Alice go over her plans and make sure everything is in order. Now I need you to drink this unless you would like Heidi to go hunting for you." I held the bag out toward him.

He made a face but took it. "I'm not feeling up to feeding right now maybe Heidi can hunt for us before the party."

"That sounds like a good idea Papa. I need to get back to the dining room and have the girls start planning. I'll come and check on you later alright."

He nodded and patted my hand. I stepped into the hallway and shook my head at his odd behavior. At least he was talking again. I entered the dining room to raised voices and strained tempers.

"What's going on here?"

"Alice and Heidi are under the delusion that the brothers are going ahead with the annual New Year's party, please tell them they're wrong." Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Umm…I just came from talking to Aro and he said that he wants to have the party. He thinks that Sulpicia will be upset when she comes home if we cancel. So I need Alice and Heidi to go to her office and check her plans. She probably has everything planned out but make sure there are no calls to be made and you're not allowed to change anything. Keep everything the way she has it." I warned.

Alice and Heidi looked slightly deflated but still pleased. Everyone besides James was just staring at me.

"You can't be serious. Sulpicia and Esme are still missing and you want us to stop looking to have a party?" Edward shouted.

James was in front of him in an instant. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell at my wife. If Aro wants to have a party then we'll have a party. Now if you're all done acting like children then Bella has found some new evidence." He looked everyone in the room in the eye, daring them to disagree with him. No one uttered a sound. James turned to me and kissed my forehead. "Go ahead and tell them babe."

"Okay, I went through Cassandra's room again and I'm afraid that we've been wasting our time looking at the Romanians."

The room was suddenly roaring with the voices of my family and friends. I stood patiently until they were done. I had expected this since the Romanians were the only lead we'd had for six months and even though it was only a suggestion from the brothers to begin with it had what we had clung to this whole time. Finally seeing that they weren't going to get any answers until they quieted down they sat back in their chairs and waited for me to finish.

"I know you're all upset that we've wasted this much time but we went with what we had at the time. I was searching under Cassandra's bed and when I pulled myself out by holding onto the bed frame I opened a hidden compartment. These papers were inside." I said holding out the papers. "Mostly they're useless ramblings about how she was going to steal James and prove me to be unimportant. But there was this." I said holding up the note on Volturi letterhead. I handed it to Sasha who was seated closest to me. She quickly scanned the page and passed it to Edward. This continued until everyone had read the paper and they were all staring at James and I in shock.

"Someone from inside the castle was the one to help her. Who would have done that? It could have been anyone." Rosalie whispered looking bewildered.

"No; Bella said the same thing but it couldn't have been just anyone. We need to make a list and I want it completely understood that this new information does not leave this room. You. Are. Not. To. Tell. Anyone. Understood?" James ordered.

Once again the protest and arguments started but this time James wouldn't waste time waiting for them to settle down.

"Bella and I are in charge here. I know that we have made this a group effort in the past but now that we have a solid lead you **will** obey all orders we give you and if you are incapable then you'll spend the rest of the time until we find them in the dudgeons. We can't take the chance that this will be leaked and give whoever is doing this the chance to get away."

The guards and Cullen's alike gaped open mouthed at James and I. The dudgeons hadn't been used for anything other than practice rooms in decades. The Volturi no longer kept prisoners; if you don't cooperate then you die so there is no need for holding cells.

"You're not even going to tell the brothers or Carlisle?" Jasper asked disbelievingly.

"No. Like I said we don't know who is involved. I'm positive that Aro and Carlisle didn't have anything to do with this but what can telling them achieve? Nothing. Until we have more to go on we want this kept between us." James lowered his voice so he was no longer shouting but he didn't lose any of his authority. Slowly everyone nodded in agreement or in fear I'm not sure which.

Victoria went to the board in the front of the room to start the list but James stopped her.

"No, I don't want this written up there in bold letters for everyone that walks by to see. We'll start a notebook instead."

Victoria nodded and sat back down.

"Now, who is powerful and smart enough to fool all of us. Who is capable of blocking Edward, Alice and Jasper; someone who has avoided being read by Aro; and who somehow managed to slip by the two best trackers in the Volturi guard?" I asked after I shut the door. The room fell silent as everyone thought.

We spent three hours suggesting and eliminating suspects. I was positive that we had run through every person, vampire and human that works in the castle. Laurent even printed off the last roster for the guards. I wasn't happy with the list we'd come up with.

*Caius because he was powerful and just plain evil but he really had no motive.

*Marcus for the same reason as Caius except for the evil part but he also had no motive.

*Peter who had been demoted when James had taken over as leader of the guard and still held a grudge.

*Brian who had seemed to be unusually close to Cassandra the last few months she was here. He wasn't very powerful but he had managed to evade all of us since the initial interviews after the kidnapping.

*Allison who was just an all around bitch but she was very talented. She has the power of, for lack of a better word, seduction; not like a succubus but when you talk to her you just seem to agree with everything she says. It's a subtle but useful ability.

The Cullen's couldn't come up with any names of people who had been overly aggressive toward them while they had been staying here. I was still very upset that we were considering Marcus. I just couldn't make myself believe that he would do anything like this especially since he knows firsthand what it's like to lose a mate. Since the New Year's party was less than a week away we decide to covertly monitor the people who were on our list and try to gather any new information that we could. The general atmosphere of the room was considerably lighter when we left. Everyone seemed to have renewed hope that we were getting closer.

James and I headed back to our room, stopping at Aro's study on the way to check on him. Carlisle was with him and they were actually having a conversation when we knocked on the door.

"Papa, we were just heading to our room for the night and wanted to see if you needed anything. Can I get you some more blood? You haven't been drinking much lately."

"I am fine _mia dolce_, Carlisle and I were just having a little chat."

"Carlisle how are you doing, can I get you anything?" I asked gently. The man looked lost without the sweet, gentle Esme by his side.

"No thank you Bella. James." He nodded. "Aro and I were just discussing the party."

"Yes, we think it would be prudent to keep the kidnapping as quiet as possible for now. I know that we have managed to contain it within the castle so I want you to inform all of the Volturi workers and guard that it is not to be spoken of to anyone outside of the castle. We cannot appear to be weak that would open us to all manner of attacks. Have you found anything new?" Aro was trying to look strong but his eyes were pleading as were Carlisle's.

"We'll make sure our team relays the new order. I'm sorry master but we don't have anything new to report." James bowed his head as if in defeat. I felt horrible about lying to the two desperate men before me but I agreed with James that nothing could be gained from telling them. After saying goodnight we left them to continue their 'chat'.

James and I looked at each other. I reached up and cupped his cheek. "_Are you sure we're doing the right thing by not telling them? I feel really guilty keeping this from them." _I thought to him as we made our way to our room.

"It's for the best _Tesoro_."

I started to drop my hand but he clutched my wrist and held it in place. He grinned wickedly and imagined slowly removing my clothes with his teeth.

I moaned "James, don't tease!"

"It's not teasing if I intend to do it as soon as I have you in our room. Or if you'd like I could just start right now as long as you don't mind anyone who walks by watching me fuck you senseless." He growled.

Of course he had to say that as we were walking past Emmett and Rosalie's room. The door burst open and Emmett, Felix and Demetri came tumbling into the hall with eager looks on their faces.

"Sorry Emmett but this sounds much more entertaining than video games." Felix laughed.

"I agree." Emmett chuckled. "Well go on then."

James just smirked at them and pulled up the hem of my shirt to show my stomach. I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes at their juvenile behavior. "I'm going to find the girls; I need some intelligent conversation for a change."

"Aw come on babe; I don't mind if they watch. Maybe we can teach them a thing or two." James laughed and tried to grab me but I dodged him and kept going.

I went to Sulpicia's office knowing that the girls would be there going over the party plans. I was grumbling to myself as I entered the room and flopped into the nearest chair. Victoria looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Men are pigs." I mumbled. The room burst into giggles.

"What did James do now?" Rosalie asked.

"Offered to 'fuck me senseless' in the hallway; unfortunately we were walking past your room when he said it and your husband, Felix and Demetri were in there playing a game and overheard him so they came into the hall to watch."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "I'll take care of Emmett don't worry Bella. You're right; how can they constantly be such pigs? I mean they're all at least 70 years old; you'd think that eventually they would grow up."

"It looks like we're married to perpetual four year olds." I sighed. "So how is the party looking?"

"Pretty much everything is in order. There are a few calls to be made and some slight alterations to be made to the schedule. Nothing we can't handle Bella. Do you have your gown yet?" Alice asked with excitement shining in her eyes.

"Not yet; what's the theme this year?"

She winced "Masquerade Ball."

I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Sorry Bella; it's what she had planned and you said not to change anything. Besides we wouldn't have time to get the word out to all the guests anyway even if we did change it."

"This will make it harder to keep an eye on everyone. I'll have to talk to James and see what he wants to do. I might as well tell you that Aro and Carlisle have decided to keep the kidnapping under wraps and we'll need all of you to help spread the word to the rest of the castle. And Heidi Papa has decided that he wants you to hunt for him before the Ball."

"Thank god! I can't stand seeing him drink that horrid bagged blood any longer." Heidi said looking relieved.

I nodded my head in agreement as I pushed myself out of the chair. "I'm going to go and punish my husband now. I'll see you ladies later."

Peals of laughter followed me down the hall.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry of the delay in updating guys I've had writers block and I've been super busy but I won't bore you with excuses but please accept my apologies! Without further delay here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I hate formal events, but I will endure it if for no other reason than Sulpicia would be upset if she knew that I didn't attend. The gold ball gown that I was wearing swished softly as I turned to look at James who was once again messing with his bow tie.

"Leave it alone." I sighed as I straightened it for him and stepped back to take in his appearance.

He may have been able to get away with the way he dressed at our wedding but he knew better than to embarrass the brothers by showing up tonight not properly dressed. It still annoyed him to no end that he had to wear the tux though. The gold vest under his black jacket was the exact color of my dress and our masks were gold and cream with the coloring on his the opposite of mine. James stared hungrily at me as I assessed whether or not we were presentable.

"If you even think of smudging my make-up I'll kick your ass." I warned.

He pretended to pout while trying to decide if I was serious or not. "Come on _Tesoro_, I'll be very careful not to mess up anything." He whispered seductively as he stepped toward me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes brightened, he thought he'd won.

"Not a chance Wyman. We have to be downstairs in half an hour and I don't have time to fix my hair again; besides the others should be here soon."

His shoulders dropped in defeat and he looked like a little boy who just had his favorite toy taken away.

I giggled. "You know, I don't really like this dress. Maybe if you're good tonight I'll let you rip it off me later."

He growled and pulled me harshly toward him. "I'll hold you to your word Isabella."

"If you touch that gown I'll rip your hands off." Alice seethed from the doorway.

James grinned wickedly at me before turning to smirk at her. The rest of the Cullen's filed into our room followed by our friends and a few of the guard that James and Demetri trusted.

"Okay, everyone knows where they're supposed to be but let's go over it one more time. Alec and Jane will be with Aro at all times. Demetri and Heidi will be with Marcus; Felix and Serena with Caius. Laurent and Victoria follow Peter and be very careful he didn't get to be the head of the guard for so long by being stupid. Emmett and Rosalie stick with Carlisle; Jasper and Alice with Brian and Edward and Sasha with Allison. Carmen and Gabe stay close to the brothers as well. At Aro's request Bella and I will be greeting guests at the doors then we will be periodically checking in with each group. If you see or hear anything suspicious let us know and don't follow anyone away from the party without letting another member of the team know you're leaving. Everyone understand?" James lost all playfulness as he addressed the group.

Nods were received from each person in the room before we headed out as a group to what was likely to be an incredibly boring night for me. Greeting the friends and acquaintances of my adoptive father and being hit on by males and females alike wanting to get on my good side thinking it would get them closer to Aro. The others seem to be excited, they reminded me of teenagers getting ready to attend prom. Alice even insisted on taking pictures.

"Come on Ali! Enough already, you've taken like a hundred pictures. Besides James and I have to start greeting guest in about 30 seconds." I whined.

"Oh Bella, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little excited. I know we have to work but we can still have fun too!" Alice giggled.

"Have as much fun as you want as long as you remember what you're supposed to be doing, Alice." Edward reminded her as he posed with his arms wrapped around Sasha so Alice could continue playing paparazzi.

"We're going now, we'll check in with each group in awhile." James said, rolling his eyes as Alice snapped more pictures of us taking our places beside of the still closed ballroom doors.

"I know I've met all these vampires before but I seriously doubt that my human memory is clear enough for me to remember their names; so you're going to have to help me out okay?" I whispered to James. I could hear the crowd on the other side of the doors waiting for them to be opened and I was starting to get nervous. I really didn't want to embarrass Aro or the brothers tonight. With all the stress they are under right now they didn't need to be anything else to worry about. Besides they would have a hard enough time fending off questions as to why Sulpicia wasn't attending her own exclusive party of the year. They wouldn't need to make excuses because the Volturi didn't have to explain anything they didn't want to.

"I won't leave your side I promise." James whispered back just at two of the guards opened the doors.

I smiled and spoke politely to all of the vampires as they came into the room. James took the opportunity to greet the more important ones by name so I would know who I was talking to without having to embarrass myself by not knowing their names. After about an hour all the guest had arrived and we were free to check on our team.

James started to step away from the door but I tugged his arm, bringing him back to me. He looked at me confused. I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I kissed him deeply before pulling back and giggling at the stunned expression on his face.

He shook his head slightly. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?" I asked coyly.

He smirked down at me. "I guess not, I mean I am hard to resist. It must have been torture to stand there with me for an hour and not be able to touch me."

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head at his conceitedness before turning around to walk away. I was pulled backwards and into the coat check room so quickly it took me a moment to realize what had happened.

"James we don't have time for this; we're supposed to be checking on the others." I moaned as his lips attacked my neck. He groaned but let me go. I straightened my gown and made sure my hair had survived before turning to look at him. I almost changed my mind when he put my hand on his cheek and sent me some images of what I was missing out on. I was breathing abnormally fast for someone who didn't need to breath at all.

"I really hope you don't have any plans for the next couple of days because I don't think we'll be leaving our room." He growled lowly.

We stumbled back into the ballroom only to be confronted by Marcus who chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well I was going to ask if you had heard anything interesting tonight but I can see you haven't exactly been socializing."

"We're sorry Uncle Marcus; we were just going to check on the others. Sorry but we haven't heard anything yet." I said as I intently examined my shoes, too embarrassed at being caught sneaking off with my husband like a teenager to look him in the eyes.

"Yes well, perhaps if you stayed out of the closets you might hear a little more." He chuckled.

I looked up at James to see him grinning down at me looking rather pleased with himself before holding out his hand to Marcus. I stood stunned for a moment; the brothers did not shake hands except for Aro when he wanted to get a read on someone, then I noticed the money in Marcus' hand. I fumed, they had bet on how long it would take James to get me into the closet. Rolling my eyes at their behavior I stormed off to find Sasha and Edward and see how they were doing.

"Uh oh; I wonder what James has done now." I heard Edward whisper when he spotted me headed toward them. Sasha turned to look at me and laughed.

"Are you okay B?" She asked still laughing.

"My husband is a jackass. What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing; you'd think that after all these years he would have learned by now. What did he do this time and why is Marcus laughing at him?"

I choose not to answer or even bother to look over my shoulder at them instead I forced my brain to switch gears and asked if they had anything to report. After learning that Allison was acting normally I made my way over to Emmett and Rosalie and chatted with them for a moment before being swept onto the dance floor by Carlisle.

"Your husband is a foolish man to leave such a beautiful woman all alone tonight, even for a moment." Carlisle teased as he spun me around. I felt like a little girl dancing on her father's feet. I spotted James talking with Jasper and Alice while watching me attentively.

"Well I'll agree that he's a foolish man but for totally different reasons I'm afraid." I sighed.

"Lucky me then."

I smiled at him as he twirled me back to the edge of the dance floor and right into James' waiting arms. I stiffened immediately and tried to pull away from him.

"_Tesoro_, I'm sorry but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to bet against Marcus. I swear I'll never do anything like that again."

"Don't make promises that you have no intentions of keeping." I sighed. "Did you learn anything?"

"Not yet but I was about to check with L and Vicky;" he replied, stooping down to kiss my shoulder. "How about Edward and Sash?"

"Nothing; but Carlisle thinks you're a fool to leave me all alone." I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"I'll have to agree with him there and I hope you won't leave my side for the rest of the night unless it's necessary."

"That depends on whether or not you're done being a dick." I snapped.

"I am; I don't have any more bets placed for tonight."

"Fine." I huffed as we approached Laurent and Victoria.

Laurent was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. "You got caught didn't you?" He asked James.

"Shut it L. Do you have anything to report?" James barked. His attempt at authority didn't faze Laurent any.

"Sorry Captain, nothing other than Peter is a douche bag." Laurent chuckled.

"Well, keep your eyes open." James ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked around Felix and Serena. I finally spotted them standing stiffly next to a group of vampires that I was supposed to remember but didn't. I pulled James toward them telling Victoria we would meet them later.

"What's going on?" I asked when we reached them.

"Nothing other than being bored to death listening to political babble." Felix muttered.

"Maybe you should try dancing. You don't have to be within five feet of him at all times. Just stick close enough to keep an eye on him and if he starts acting strange or anything then move closer." I told them, shaking my head.

"Oh thank god! I can't listen to that crap for another second." Felix chuckled. "Serena would you do me the honor?" He bowed and held his hand out to her with a flourish.

James and I laughed at him. Felix could only be serious for so long and I was shocked that he'd managed it for this long.

"Speaking of dancing, I don't believe that I've danced with my beautiful wife tonight." James bowed to me with the same flourish that Felix had used moments earlier. I smiled at him and took his hand. He led me onto the dance floor just as a new song was starting.

"Do you think we'll have any luck tonight?" I asked as he rocked us back and forth.

"I don't know. It would be foolish to try anything tonight with so many vampires present. I still can't understand what they hope to accomplish by taking Esme and Sulpicia and never demanding anything. It just doesn't make sense!"

I nodded in agreement but couldn't think of anything to add. It didn't make sense that we hadn't received any demands. I scanned the room, checking on each couple and making sure that everyone was okay except for Rosalie and Emmett. They seemed to be having an argument in hushed whispers. I frowned and looked around for Carlisle.

"James, I can't find Carlisle." I whispered frantically.

He was instantly on alert as his eyes methodically swept the room. "Come on." He muttered as he pulled me toward a now panicking Rose and Emmett.

"What happened?" I demanded when we reached them. James was beckoning Carmen and Gabe over to us.

"I don't know; he was just here a moment ago." Rosalie said looking distraught.

I put my arm through hers. "Rose, you have to keep it together. We don't want anyone to notice now do we?" I said as I patted her hand. "I'm sure he just stepped out for a minute. Did you see him talking to anyone?"

"He was talking to Caius a few minutes ago. But other than that he's just been talking to the family." Emmett informed us.

"Gabe, you and Carmen go and check in with Felix and Serena. Emmett you guys go and talk to your family and see if maybe he told one of them that he was going somewhere. Bella and I are going to check the gardens." James said as he pulled me away.

"Stay with me. Don't go running off by yourself."

Like I could go anywhere with the death grip he had on my arm. We stepped into the rose garden and paused to listen. I could hear whispering coming from somewhere on my left. I leaned into James' side and tried to look like we just wanted to be alone. We slowly made our way down the cobblestone path toward the whispering.

"I told you to stay away! I'll send for you when it's time."

The voice was so harsh that I couldn't make out who it was and the reply was whispered so quietly that neither James nor I could make it out. I could smell Carlisle nearby along with Caius. I wonder where Felix and Serena were. There was also a sent that I would never forget, not until I had ripped her head from her body and seen it burn into a pile of ashes. Cassandra.

A growl erupted from deep in my throat and I tried to rip my arm from James grip but he held on tighter and tried to get me to be quiet but I was lost yet again in that sea of red haze. The anger and hatred I felt for that woman consumed me and I managed to wrench my arm free before tearing through the garden after her. I vaguely noticed a figure fade into the rose bushes but I was only focused on getting to her. She dropped into a crouch when she spotted me and hissed vehemently. Her head snapped to the right where the figure had disappeared before launching herself over the wall. I was preparing to go after her when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. Demetri and Felix jumped the wall to go after her.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" James hissed. I stared blankly at him, still struggling to get away. He gave me an apologetic look before he lifted one hand and slapped me. I gaped in shock, finally coming back to myself.

"You slapped me!"

"Yeah well, you wouldn't listen to me so I had to do something before you drew a crowd. Did you notice who she was talking too?" James spat, no longer looking apologetic but pissed.

I almost wanted to slap myself for screwing up the only real opportunity we'd had since my mothers had disappeared. I hung my head in guilt and shame for not being able to control myself.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry James." I sobbed.

He pulled me to his chest but I could still feel his disappointment and anger.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed or taken. You promised me Isabella."

I had nothing to say in my defense. I had lost control like a newborn and I had never been so ashamed of myself.

"Come on the guests are starting to leave and Aro is looking for you. We'll just have to wait for Demetri and Felix to get back and hope they managed to follow her scent." James said as he took me by the arm and lead me roughly back inside.

I took my place next to Aro and numbly said goodbye to the guests as they left. When the last vampire was gone I escorted Aro back to his study and then went to my room and threw myself on the bed to wait for someone to come in and tell me they'd found something or to yell at me.

I felt an arm across my back and recognized Laurent's scent. I shrugged his arm off.

"I don't deserve to be comforted right now. I screwed up and we might not get another chance like we had tonight."

"I can understand B. I don't have a connection to Esme or Sulpicia the way you do but I imagine it's kinda like the connection I have with you. And if it were you that had been taken I can't say that I wouldn't have reacted the way you did tonight if put in the same situation. You're my best friend and I'm incredibility pissed at you for putting yourself in unnecessary danger but we are going to get them back, this is only a setback. Besides Demetri and Felix aren't back yet, they might catch her or at least find where they are hiding them."

By the time he was done talking I had my face buried in his chest and he was stroking my hair soothingly.

"Where's James and the others?"

"They went out to help look. I told James I wanted to come and check on you. I knew you were up here beating yourself up." He chuckled.

I jumped up and ran to my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to go help them." I stated.

"No! James said to keep you in this room until he gets back. He's already pissed enough I have no intention of making him even angrier."

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" I moaned.

"No, I'm not going to kill you." James spoke from the doorway. I looked around and found that Laurent had slipped from the room. Coward.

"How stupid can you be? I can't count the number of times that **we** told everyone not to go **anywhere** by themselves and what do you do? You pull my arm out of socket running away from me and straight into an unknown situation with multiple unknown vampires! What's it going to take Bella, for you to understand that someone **inside** this castle is responsible for this? I know that you're still young and you feel invincible but trust me when I say it would be oh so easy for them to take you too."

He still hadn't moved from his place in the doorway and now stood shaking his head and looking forlorn. I didn't think I could hate myself more but now that I saw how disappointed he was with me I found that I could. I dropped to the floor and hugged my knees still unable to find any excuse or even explanation to give him. James sighed as he walked past me and into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and his clothes hit the floor. After a long moment he came back in and picked me up off the floor. I tried to protest and wiggle my way out of his arms but the look he gave me immediately made me stop. He sat me on the counter and pulled the pins from my hair before unzipping my gown. I stood up and let it fall to the floor to join his tux. Without a word he lifted me into the tub and slid in behind me. I leaned back against him and sighed.

"Do you have any idea of what when through my mind when you took off like that? What I was feeling? Just the thought of loosing you causes me pain. Maybe you're not ready for this. Maybe I should get Demetri to help me lead. You're just too emotionally involved _Tesoro_." James breathed in my ear.

I could hear the anxiousness in his voice and the panic when he talked about losing me. I knew that I was going to have to work hard to redeem myself.

"I don't want you to do that James but if you think it's for the best then I understand. I ruined everything tonight and I can't say how sorry I am, my being sorry doesn't change anything anyway."

"I don't want to talk anymore right now. Just let me hold you alright?" He pleaded as if I would say no to him.

"Alright."

**AN: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I hope you'll stick with me!! Thanks to all my readers, your reviews always make my day!! Much love ~quickbunny01~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. I had lost interest in this story for awhile but I think this chapter has gotten me excited again! Thanks so much to sleepyseven for listening to me complain, giving me ideas and for reading over the chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you doll! Be sure to check out her new story (it's in my favorites) even thought it's not a twilight story it still rocks so open your minds and try something new you might be surprised!**

_Italic- Someone's thoughts_

_**Italic Bold- Bella's thoughts**_

Chapter 11

James lifted me out of the tub and dried me off before allowing me to dress myself. He led me to the bed and held me against his chest. I could feel his anger coming back now that he had reassured himself that I was safe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"James…I'm so sorry. Please just tell me what you want me to do."

He pulled away from me and stomped to the closet without even glancing at me. He came out a minute later fully dressed but still not looking at me.

"I have to check in with the team. I don't want you there until I know I can trust you again. You are to stay in this room or with Aro unless Demetri, Laurent, Felix or I are with you. Do you understand?"

My temper flashed to the surface and I stood up and marched to stand defiantly in front of him. "I understand that you don't want me with the team right now and I agreed that I would step down as a leader if you didn't trust me. But you will not confine me to our room like a prisoner! I am not your child, I'm your wife. And like it or not the brothers appointed both of us to lead this team. That means that I have just as much power over you as you have over me. Like it or not James I can take care of myself. Maybe you just miss the fragile, helpless little human I used to be."

I could see the hurt my words had caused shining in his eyes. I had never doubted his love for me or that everything he did was to protect me and I didn't really believe that he wished he hadn't changed me; but even after all this time he still sometimes saw me as breakable and defenseless.

"I'm not discussing this with you Bella, you either stay in here of your own freewill or I'll assign a guard to remain by your side 24/7."

"Fine! I'm going to the library you can tell my babysitter to meet me there. And James, don't think for a minute that you're going to keep information from me. If I have to go to Uncle Marcus and explain everything we've been keeping from them then I will. And when you find Sulpicia and Esme I **will **be going with you to get them."

I knew that I was being petty and cruel but just because I was giving up my position didn't mean that I was going to remain clueless as to what was going on. James didn't like being told what to do and I could see the fury building on his face as I stepped around him and out the door before he had a chance to respond.

I stormed into the library and threw myself into the closest chair. I was so upset with myself for losing my temper with him. I guess it's good to know that we haven't lost the ability to piss each other off so easily. It still amazed me that he could go from holding me and making me feel how much he loves me with every touch to being an arrogant asshole and treating me as if he's my father instead of my husband in ten seconds flat. It's not like I didn't already know how badly I'd screwed up.

I realized I'd been sitting there for at least half an hour and was just standing up to go and find someone to tell me what was going on when the doors opened and Felix stepped in. He looked at me wearily; like he thought I was going to start yelling at him. James and I must have been a lot louder than I'd thought. I arched my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, waiting for him to speak.

He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Remind me never to bet against James again alright?"

"What do you mean? You guys played a game to see who would babysit me?" I fumed. "If my own team is afraid of me then I don't see why James is so scared to send me out by myself."

"Come on B. No, we didn't play a game to see who would babysit you. I lost a bet to James awhile back and as payment I had to do a favor for him anytime with no questions asked. Of course he only cashed in on it after no one else wanted to babysit you."

He whispered the last part, I guess thinking that I wouldn't hear but I did.

My face fell at the realization that all of my friends were so upset with me that none of the wanted to see me. "You all hate me don't you?"

"We don't hate you B. Some of the others are upset with you but that's not even the reason they didn't want to be your bodyguard. We all heard that little fight with James earlier and with the mood that he was in we were all too afraid of 'the wrath of Bella' to volunteer for the job. But don't worry _grande fratello_ Felix is here. As long as you don't try to kill me or run away then we'll be fine."

Felix's attempt to lighten the mood was very short lived. He was standing in front of me chewing on his lower lip worriedly. "Just spit it out Felix." I sighed.

"Well, I do have orders and James told us that you're no longer helping him lead the team…" he trailed off and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I gritted my teeth and waited for him to finish.

"…I'm not supposed to take orders from you anymore and I have to report to James twice a day so he can be sure that you're not trying to run away or anything." He finished, still refusing to look me in the eye.

"I'll deal with that later. Tell me what happened. Did you and Demetri catch up with that little whore?" I snapped.

He shook his head but started chewing on his lip again. This was one of the reasons that Felix always lost his bets. Whenever he was worried about something he always chewed on his lip and it gave him away every time. "He told you not to tell me didn't he?" I shouted.

He turned his head, suddenly overly interested in the fireplace. I glared at him for a moment before running from the room. I could hear him sprinting to catch up with me but I was just slightly faster than him. Within ten seconds I was standing before the closed doors of the dining room. I turned the doorknob but it was locked I chuckled darkly to myself.

"Don't make me do this James. You know I will." I said without bothering to raise my voice.

Felix skidded to a stop next to me with a panicked look on his face. "He's not here Bella. And I'm not supposed to let you in there. Come on lets go to the game room. I bet I can beat you at pool!"

I took a deep breath and tried to rein in my temper. "Where is he? And where is everyone else?"

"Come on, you know you still owe me a rematch from last time we played." He taunted me. But even Felix knew that I couldn't be swayed that easily.

"If you won't tell me then I'll just have to go looking for them myself." I said as I kicked open the door. Before he could grab me I raced into the room. There were maps everywhere with diagrams and grids drawn on them. If James thought I was mad before then he had no idea as to what was awaiting him the next time I saw him. I grabbed the closet map and studied it quickly.

"Please B; he made me promise that I would keep you here. Don't do this to me!" Felix begged.

"Where are Rosalie, Alice and Heidi?" I spat.

"They insisted on going and James let them. He said that if they wanted to take their lives into their own hands then so be it." He whispered, knowing that this would piss me off more than anything else.

"And where was it that he let them go exactly?" I hissed.

"To an empty warehouse outside the city; Demetri tracked Cassandra there." He sighed "You have to stay here Bella. I don't know what he would do if something were to happen to you. You don't realize how inexperienced you are." His voice grew stronger toward the end.

"Oh? And the Cullen's are more experienced than I am? Tell me; have you guys been training them in your free time?"

"Bella, don't make me take you to Aro. He doesn't want you out there anymore than James does."

"Do you think that if you take me to my father and explain to him what's going on that he's just going to sit here in the castle and wait for them to get back?" I laughed. If that was the last resort that James had left Felix with then he was losing his touch.

Somehow Felix's already white skin got even paler when he realized that I was right and he had nothing left to keep me from leaving.

"Look Felix, you can tell him that trapped you in the dungeons somehow and got away, alright. But no matter what you decide I am going to that warehouse, with or without you." I turned to leave without waiting for a response; knowing that he would follow me no matter what.

We raced out of the castle and through the silent, empty streets not caring if any humans spotted us. Felix stopped me when we reached the closed doors of the rundown building. He pressed his finger to his lips and arched his eyebrow at me. He pulled me to the side and lifted me up to look through the dirty window next to the door.

There was a small gap between the piles of junk inside and I could barely make out James's shape. He was facing away from me with his hands raised slightly, the universal sign for 'I mean no harm'. I couldn't see who he was talking to since he was blocking my view of the rest of the room. I tapped Felix on the top of the head, telling him to let me down.

"I can't see anything. We need to move to the other side." My whispered words barely audible even to myself. We moved silently to the window on the other side of the door and Felix lifted me up again. It took a moment for my eyes to focus through the grime caked on the window but when they did I gasped excitedly and dropped to the ground.

"Felix, it's alright! Marcus and Carlisle are in there and they have Cassandra. I think it's over; come on, let's go!" I said happily as I pulled him toward the door.

"Bella wait! Something isn't right. What are Carlisle and Marcus doing here in the first place?" He hissed as he dug his heels into the dirt.

"I don't know. Maybe James told them before he left the castle. It doesn't matter! Carlisle and Marcus have Esme and Sulpicia; it's over. Now are you coming or are you going to wait out here?"

"Come on B, let's just take another look around and maybe see if we can get close enough to hear what's going on without being seen. Remember how you screwed up earlier? Let's just be cautious, okay?" He pleaded.

I huffed in irritation. He was right though; I do have a tendency to run into a situation without knowing all the facts. Besides what could it hurt? If I was right then they didn't really need us inside and if he was right then we would maintain the element of surprise. I nodded in agreement and followed him around the side of the building. About halfway down there was an open door. We paused just outside of the rectangle of light that was spilling out onto the packed dirt. We could hear muffled sobs and threatening hisses but no one was talking. I took a step toward the door but Felix pulled me back and gave me a look that reminded me of the one James had given me earlier after I'd tried to go after Cassandra. He shoved me against the wall, his glare pinning me in place. I'd never seen Felix so serious and it scared me. He edged along the wall to the doorway and peered around the doorframe so quickly that I wasn't even sure that he had moved. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, his shoulder slumping.

I eyed him warily; waiting for him to explain. He finally looked at me again and flashed all ten fingers at me twice. Great, there were twenty of them and we had between ten and seventeen depending on where the Cullen's and Marcus' allegiances lay. I raised my hand and touched his cheek.

'_I've told Edward we're out here and if he's on our side then he'll find a way to explain to us what's going on. We just have to wait to see whose side he'll choose.'_

I let my hand drop. James was right; I really wasn't ready to lead a team. I'd completely forgotten that Edward could 'hear' Felix even though he couldn't hear me. I held my breath as the seconds passed agonizingly slowly. Just as I was starting to lose hope Edward started talking.

"Carlisle…Dad, what are you doing?"

"Don't you see Edward? It's our time now. We can rule and mandate that all vampires become vegetarians! Marcus is on our side. He's just as tired of all the bloodthirsty ways as we are. Humans won't have to die needlessly anymore." Carlisle cackled.

Okay there was something seriously wrong with him. I'd never noticed the psychotic tinge to his voice. Maybe he'd just hid it really well before. And Marcus was on his side? I couldn't believe that. How could Carlisle kidnap his own wife?

"But Esme…did you bother to tell her your plan before you had that bitch kidnap her? Did you even once think about what they've been doing to her for the last six months? How could you Carlisle?" Rosalie screamed. "Let me go Emmett!"

"Rose, Esme understands. I couldn't tell her the plan ahead of time because she's not as capable as I am at blocking Edward and Alice. Plus there was Aro to worry about. Out of _respect_…" he spat the word "to me he tries not to read me unless he has to. I couldn't take the chance that he might read Esme. You understand don't you Esme, darling?" Carlisle pleaded.

I could hear whimpering which I now assumed was coming from Esme. My temper was boiling violently just beneath the surface and I was trying desperately to hold it inside until we figured out what to do.

"Carlisle, he's lying to you. I can see it in his mind; he's planning on killing you when this is all over then blaming everything on you so he can rule alone, any way he wants. Please Carlisle; help us defeat him so we can get Esme and Sulpicia out of here safely." Edward begged, his voice breaking with emotion.

Carlisle laughed. "Well then we'll just have to see who the better fighter is when this is all over with. I was planning on doing the same thing to him so I guess I can't hold it against him, can I?"

"Marcus, don't you have anything to say? You know what it's like to lose your mate. Why would you do this to Aro? And what was the point in taking them in the first place? You never demanded anything." James asked.

"Yes, I know what it's like to lose your other half. That's precisely why I took her. Aro is so weak now that it'll be nothing to kill him. Why he's almost as frail as he looks! I would have taken Athenodora as well but Caius never leaves her alone. When she's not with him then she's surrounded by guards that are only loyal to him. But it doesn't matter I'll take care her first then he'll be just as easy to kill as Aro. As for why we never demanded anything, we never really had anything to demand. We were almost ready to attack when this stupid cow showed up at the castle and moved our timetable up."

Marcus must have done something to Cassandra because she started screaming.

"Jane! What are you doing?" James shouted.

"What? I've wanted to get a hold of her for years. If they're going to kill her anyway I can at least make her suffer first." Jane retorted.

I almost laughed. I guess it wasn't Marcus hurting Cassandra. At least I knew that Jane and Alec were still on our side. But Jane would want to get her revenge even if it meant helping the other side temporarily.

"What are you going to do James; when Bella gets here and sees all of you standing against me? I love her as if she was my daughter but I won't hesitate to sacrifice her for my cause. When it comes to choosing between what you think is right and what you can't live without what will you do? Join me; and you and Bella will my second in command. You'll have a life the likes of which you've never dreamed of. All of you stand with me and you will prosper. I promise." Marcus was reaching; trying everything he could sway my husband and my friends' loyalty.

Now I was seething, that slight reddish tint clouded my vision again. How dare he try and use me as a bargaining chip. If Felix hadn't been holding me back I would have already given away the fact that we were there. When Marcus had started talking Felix had pinned me against the wall again; knowing that I would lose it. After assuring himself that I wouldn't move Felix quickly looked around the door again then held my hand to his face.

'_They've got five surrounding Esme and Sulpicia. Fifteen of us against twenty two of them; the numbers aren't bad, we've faced much worse but they have the women. We have to get them out of the way. Think Felix!'_ He berated himself._ 'We need a distraction. One large enough to divert all attention from the women long enough for someone to grab them.'_

Felix looked around desperately trying to find something to use as a distraction. His eyes landed on a large grouping of barrels at the back of the warehouse and his face lit up. He grinned at me; the Felix I'd known for more than six years was back.

'_Bella, you know how you guys never let me blow up anything?'_

I let him hear my mental groan. _**'This is going to be loud isn't it?'**_

He nodded enthusiastically.

'_**Let Edward know what you're planning, if he doesn't already know, then you can explain it to me.'**_

'_Hey, I thought I didn't have to take orders from you anymore?' _His internal laughter echoed through my head as I dropped my hand from his cheek and rolled my eyes.

He really knew how to calm me down. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to go in there and start ripping heads off but now I was in control of my emotions again. Felix stood still for a minute, chewing on his lip again. That made me nervous. I may still be a relatively young vampire but I knew enough to be afraid of large uncontrolled fire; the one thing that could guarantee that we would all be nothing more than piles of ashes and this insane power struggle would be all for nothing. I swallowed my fears and decided to trust Felix. I put my hand back on his cheek to find out what we were doing.

'…_understand Edward? Big kaboom! If you can hear me say something about the New Year's party.'_

Edward's soft voice floated out to us. "Sulpicia, everything will be fine. Aro is waiting for you back at the castle. He can't wait to tell you all about the New Year's party and what a success it was this year."

Felix's grin grew even bigger. _'Okay B, it's up to us now. You need to go back around to the front of the building and as soon as you hear the explosion break the door down. Wait there! Edward will bring the women to you. Listen to me Bella, you do not enter this building do you understand me? We don't need a repeat of earlier alright?' _

I growled at him in my head. _**'I understand Felix but I will not promise you that I won't go in there. I'll get Sulpicia and Esme to safety but then I'm coming back and if I'm needed then I'll help. Do **_**you **_**understand?'**_

Felix sighed and rubbed his forehead. Finally he nodded and pointed me toward the front of the building.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm afraid that we're getting closer to the end of this story =( But we'll have to wait and see, I'm really not sure how many more chapters there will be. Maybe 1 or 2, maybe more. Thanks so much to sleepy (sleepyseven) for acting as my beta for this chapter, you're the best doll! And don't forget to check out her awesome stories (links are in my favorites) That's it for now I think. Enjoy and please review!!  
**

**_Bella's thoughts in bold italics _**

**_Disclaimer: I've forgotten to put this on the last few chapters sorry. As if you didn't know already I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!_**

**Warning: Beware of character deaths in this chapter!!  
**

Chapter 12

As I made my way back to the front of the building I could still hear Edward reassuring Esme and Sulpicia. I hoped he wasn't lying to them and we really could get them out safely. Right now I was more worried about Felix though. He has a tendency to get carried away and since what he's doing will result in fire…well I was worried. I could feel Jasper trying to knock everyone out with a massive wave of calm and lethargy. Apparently everyone else could feel it as well because the amount of snarling and hissing increased after a moment when they realized what he was trying to do.

Our mental conversations and the decision of what we were going to do took place in a matter of seconds so James hadn't responded to Marcus yet. I was waiting to hear what he would say. I knew that he would never betray Aro; even if it meant his death so I wasn't worried about that. What I was concerned about was that Marcus had threatened my existence and James wouldn't take that lightly. I hoped that Jasper's tidal wave of calm had at least partially soothed James' rage.

"Bella knows not to come here but even if she does you won't be able to use her to barter your way out of this. My loyalty does and always will lie with Aro as does Bella's. Even if your offer did appeal to me I would have turned it down simply because you threatened her life. You know me better than that Marcus. I will not let you use her." James growled.

Damn it James. He was getting ready to attack and that would ruin our entire plan.

'_**Just a few more minutes baby!'**_ I thought desperately. Why did I have to be the only person on the planet that Edward couldn't hear?! I could only hope that Edward would find a way to let the others know what was going on before it was too late.

From the sounds coming from inside the warehouse Edward was letting me down. I could hear someone screaming in pain and assumed that Jane had grown tired of waiting. She never was one for chatting it up on the battlefield.

"Wait!" Edward screamed.

'_**Finally.' **_

"Just wait; please Carlisle! I don't want to hurt you. Think of what you're doing to Esme, what you're doing to the family you spent so many years building!" Edward pleaded.

"Edward, why do you think I spent all those years building my family? I've been planning this since before I created you. You are all loyal to me and I won't let you be harmed. Eventually you'll see my side. When you see how much better we can make the world. The humans will be safe and we'll be in control! We can rid the world of vampires that refuse to become vegetarians, the ones that insist on being violent, bloodthirsty monsters!"

"No Carlisle, that wouldn't make you any different from the brothers. You'd be just like them. At least they had the compassion to leave our family alone even though we chose a different lifestyle." Edward retorted sadly.

BOOM

Fire shot high into the sky and the ground under my feet shook. Apparently Felix knew how to make huge explosions, he wasn't lying when he said it would be loud; my ears were ringing. I raised my foot and kicked in the door just as a smaller explosion rang through the air. We would have to hurry; the humans would come to investigate soon. I took one step into the junk filled room and debated with myself on whether or not to go any further. I didn't get a chance to decide as Edward came toward me with Sulpicia beside him and dragging Esme behind him.

"Let me go Edward! I won't leave him, he needs me. Can't you see he's sick, there's something wrong with him! Please!" Esme sobbed, jerking her arm forcefully, trying to get free.

I hugged Sulpicia and checked her over for any injuries. She seemed fine other than the violent shaking that she didn't seem to be able to control. I lead her outside then went back to help Edward.

"I can't control her Edward. Besides if I got her back to the castle she would just come right back. I won't force her to go with me; if I did it would be like kidnapping her all over again. Let her go, she wants to be with Carlisle. I'm going to take Sulpicia back to the castle then I'll be back to help. Please look out for James for me until I make it back." I yelled back to him as I ran out the door; leaving him staring sadly at a hysterical Esme.

I felt horrible for the Cullen's. Esme refused to leave Carlisle and Carlisle refused to give in. Odds were that they would see one or both of their parental figures killed tonight. I shuddered at the thought.

Sulpicia was too weak to run very fast so I stopped to help her onto my back. I dashed through the streets and into the castle. I ran straight to Aro's study, knowing that he would be there and carried her into the room without knocking. Aro was staring forlornly at the fire burning merrily in the fireplace. He barely glanced up at us before turning his gaze back to the fire like he didn't register that his wife was standing next to him. After a moment he jumped up and clutched her to him, weeping tearlessly.

"Papa, I have to go back and help. I'm sure that Sulpicia can tell you everything that's happened. I'll come see you when we get back."

"Bella." Aro shouted after me. I paused to look back at him.

"Thank you! Please be careful." He whispered without looking away from Sulpicia.

"I will." I smiled briefly at how complete they looked together.

My moment of joy was replaced by terror when I remembered that I might be too late to help the man who completed me. I ran faster than I had ever run before but it still felt like it took forever to get back to the warehouse which was now partially on fire. Panic consumed me at the sight. My instincts told me to run away from the flames but my brain told me that I couldn't.

I forced myself to step through the door and was met with chaos. Groups of battling vampires surrounded me. I searched frantically for James, finally spotting him toward the back of the huge room. He was casually tossing body parts into the flames lapping at the back of the building. I sighed in relief at seeing him unharmed. I wondered idly who he had killed. His face glowed and his eyes shown with the excitement of battle. He was in his element here, this was the reason he had joined the guard to begin with.

As I started toward him I saw a huge black haired vampire coming up behind him with his teeth bared.

"James!" I screamed as I tried in vain to push my way to him. A woman about my height with dirty blond hair blocked my path. "I don't have time for you bitch." I hissed as I punched her in the face. Her head snapped back but before I could move she turned back toward me with an evil grin on her face.

"So you're the princess huh? You don't look like anything special to me." She cackled.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that before." I spat.

She sneered and snapped her teeth at me. I rolled my eyes and dropped into a crouch, waving her forward. She mirrored my stance and lunged at me. I ducked and brought my foot up to kick her in the stomach as she sailed over my head. She landed with a loud thud and immediately sprang to her feet. I glanced over my shoulder to see James was locked in battle with the black haired man.

Rule number one. Never take your eyes off your opponent. I turned back only to be met with her foot to my face. I heard my jaw crack loudly as intense pain spread across the left side of my face. I popped my jaw back into place internally cursing myself for my stupidity. Demetri was off to my right shaking his head at me as he dismembered yet another enemy.

"You know better than that B." He scolded.

I huffed at him but didn't let the blond out of my sight. She darted forward and tried to grab my hair, my fingernails slashed across her face. She screamed and clutched at her eye, when she dropped her hand again there were three deep gouges running down the right side of her face and she was unable to open her eye.

"You whore!" she squealed.

It was my turn for the evil smirk. I was tired of playing with her. I dove to her right and took a large portion of her right arm off.

The entire warehouse was filled with the earsplitting screeches of limbs being torn off and moans and screams of pain. Hers only added to the din.

I didn't give her a chance to recover from the pain, instead I proceeded to rip each of her limbs off before separating her head from her neck. I tossed her body into the pile with Demetri's slain opponents. I turned back to find James again but my hair was jerked back violently leaving my neck and throat exposed. I could feel cool breath on my ear and I stopped breathing.

"I told you that you were nothing special. Pity I didn't even get to fight you before I killed you." Cassandra giggled.

I brought my elbow back as hard as I could and connected with the middle of her chest, making her grip loosen enough so I could pull away from her.

"Looks like you'll get your wish after all." I said as I turned on her.

She looked terrified as she backed off with her hands raised.

"Don't kill me, I give up."

I laughed. "Sorry. We're not taking prisoners." I backed her toward the ever growing flames. She could feel the heat at her back and panic overtook her. She rushed forward and tried to knock me aside but I stood my ground and pushed her back. A tiny flame shot out and caught her shoelace on fire. She squealed and kicked her shoe off. I thought momentarily about dismembering her before I tossed her into the fire but then I remembered everything she'd done. So without the slightest hint of remorse I stepped forward and shoved her back.

For just a second everyone froze as we all watched the fire consume her. Her screams were horrible but even then I couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry for her. I turned my back on the grisly scene before me. Jasper was fighting a male and a female at the same time; Laurent and Victoria were likewise engaged in battle. Rosalie was helping Emmett reattach his arm; Edward and Sasha were nowhere to be seen. I panicked for a moment before spotting them next to the door at the front of the building still struggling with Esme. Felix and Demetri were gathering body parts and tossing them into the fire. Jane and Alec chased after two vampires that were trying to escape; Heidi was slumped in a corner and James was fighting Marcus. None of this bothered me too bad until I saw Carlisle. He must have completely lost it, he had Alice pinned against a support column with his teeth just inches from her delicate throat. No one but me seemed to notice.

"Demetri, Felix!" I shouted as I ran toward Carlisle. They were both closer to the pair than I was. They launched themselves at Carlisle at the same time; colliding with him and pulling him away from a weeping Alice. I could feel Jasper's horror of almost losing his mate at the hands of his 'father'. Felix and Demetri quickly and as painlessly as possible took care of Carlisle.

"NO!" Esme screamed as they tossed his body into the flames. She had torn herself away from Edward and Sasha and ran so fast across the room that she blurred before my eyes. Without hesitation she leapt into the flames and caught Carlisle's body before it hit the ground. She clutched him to her chest and folded her body protectively over him. She didn't make a sound as they burned to ashes.

I wrapped my arms around Alice just before she collapsed. I held her to me and stroked her hair soothingly. I couldn't say anything; I just kept shaking my head, unable to comprehend what I had just seen. Jasper apparently won his fight and came to take Alice from my arms.

I rounded on Marcus and James who were still fighting and launched myself at Marcus's back. I was ready to kill the man I had considered my uncle for almost seven years. There was no internal struggle to decide whether or not I could do this. I felt sad that it had come to this but I also knew that it had to be done. I landed on top of him just as he ripped James's arm off and threw it across the room, thankfully toward the side that wasn't on fire. I bit and clawed but I couldn't get a grip on him. Before he could shake me off I let myself drop to the ground. James was instantly at my side.

"What are you doing here Bella?" James hissed through his teeth that were clenched in pain.

"Saving your ass." I replied as I blocked Marcus's punch.

I managed to deflect his fist but he grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully, dislocating my shoulder and breaking a few bones at the same time. A well placed kick to his shin made him stumble back and release me.

"You could have been a queen Isabella. You could have been so powerful."

"Give it up Marcus, look around; you're the only one left. Do you really think you can beat all of us?" I asked as James and I circled him.

James tried to attack from behind but Marcus spun around and kicked him in the head, sending James sprawling to the floor. I barely spared James a glance; I knew he was alright. Instead I kept my focus on Marcus who was now eying me intently, curiosity filling his face.

"I wonder, darling Bella. Will you really have a hand in my death? Would you kill someone that you love as an uncle?" Marcus mused.

"You didn't seem to have any hesitations over killing me; as long as it suited your cause of course."

"True. I would have felt bad about it though."

"As will I, I'm sure. But if killing you is the only way to protect everyone and everything else that I love then…I'll deal with it." My voice faltered slightly.

"Do you remember when you first arrived at the castle? Everyone thought you were fearless, but you came to me and confided that you couldn't sleep at night because of the horrible, bloody dreams you were having? I suppose being surrounded by vampires all the time would do that to a child. But you trusted me over everyone else in the castle and for the next year I spent every night with you in your room because I kept the nightmares away." Marcus's voice became soothing, the same voice I remember talking to me night after night until I fell asleep.

Panic was building in my chest. He was right, I couldn't kill him but I couldn't let him go either. From the corner of my eye I saw James stand up and stealthily come up behind Marcus. I stared into Marcus's face.

"I'm so sorry uncle. I wish you were the man that I thought I knew." I whispered just as James jumped on his back and let his teeth rip through Marcus's neck.

I turned my back and doubled over sobbing. After a few minutes James came and lifted me off the floor. He cradled me to his chest with his arm so I couldn't see what was happening behind us. He led me outside where everyone was gathered (I noticed that Victoria was carrying James's arm; that was going to take some time to heal.) and we watched the warehouse go up in flames. Before long we heard sirens in the distance, growing closer with every passing second and decided it was time for us to go.

We ran almost at human pace back to the castle; none of us were in a hurry to have to relive the night in our minds as we gave our reports. We were met in the entryway by one of Caius's personal guards.

"The masters are waiting in the dining room." He said, bowing to me before retreating.

I took a deep breath and looked up at James shaking my head.

"Come on _Tesoro_, you won't have to say anything, just be there." James reassured me. "Edward, why don't you and Sasha take your family to the library? We'll meet you there when we're done."

Edward nodded, looking grateful.

"Thank you James." Sasha said, kissing both of us on the cheek before leading the Cullen's down the hallway.

The rest of us went to the dining room where Aro, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora were waiting for us. They were going through the stacks of files that were pile on the table. As soon as we entered the room I pushed James into a chair and went to work reattaching his arm. Caius started to protest the lack of the usual formalities but I shot him a look that made the callous bitter old man snap his mouth shut. While I was working James and Demetri told them what had happened with Felix filling them in on what he and I had done.

"Marcus and Carlisle? I never would have suspected them." Aro fumed when they were done. He had read both James and Felix while they were giving their reports.

"Sulpicia, are you alright?" I asked, going over to hug her.

"I'm fine Bella, thank you. Are you alright? It must have been horrible, poor Esme." She replied looking devastated.

"Yes, it was. I think we'll go and check on the Cullen's now." I looked at Aro with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course _figlia_, tell them if there is anything that they need to let Sasha know. We will meet with them later in the week." Aro consented.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry to say that this is the last chapter =( But I am going to put up the epilogue really soon! Let me know what you think please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

Chapter 13

Our group slowly made its way down the long and winding hallways to the library. We were all dreading the emotional scene we were about to walk in on. I had my arm wrapped around James's waist since he was still holding his right arm firmly in place with his left hand. Every once in awhile he would pause to kiss the top of my head and his eyes hadn't once strayed from my face since we left the dining room. Laurent was at my other side, keeping one hand on my shoulder as he kept pace with James and I. We stopped to listen before we opened the doors to make sure we weren't interrupting a family moment. After a moment of silence I put my hand on the doorknob but stopped when Edward's enraged voice split through the quietness of the castle.

"He was still our father Jasper! Obviously there was something wrong with him; you don't honestly believe he fooled us for all those years do you?"

"Damn it Edward! He was getting ready to rip Alice's head off! I'm sorry if I can't find it in myself to feel sorry for him!" Jasper spat back harshly.

"You of all people Jasper, I would have thought you could feel compassion for him." Edward whispered sadly. Jasper huffed indigently but didn't respond; out loud at least.

Silence once again descended and I looked around to see what the others wanted to do. They all nodded so I opened the doors and stepped into the room. Sasha was the only one to look up as we entered; giving us a slight nod and looking thoroughly relieved that we were finally there.

I unnecessarily cleared my throat. "Aro and Caius said to tell you that if you need anything to let Sasha or me know."

"Bella!" Alice came running over to me and threw her tiny arms around my neck. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you; if it weren't for you I would be dead." She sobbed.

"Shhh Alice, there's no need to thank me." I soothed her, running my hands through her uncharacteristically messy hair and rocking us slightly.

I looked around the room at the devastated faces now staring at us. Rosalie and Emmett were tucked into a corner. She was sitting in his lap holding his left arm; one hand on his forearm and the other just above his elbow, keeping it in place while it healed. Edward and Sasha were sitting on the floor in front of the cold fireplace. She was also sitting in his lap and he had his face buried in her hair. And Jasper was pacing in front of one of the floor to ceiling bookshelves all the way across the large room; never taking his eyes off Alice and exuding worry, sadness, relief and disgust. I assumed that no one besides Alice could stand to be near him right now; the emotions were hardly bearable from the doorway I couldn't imagine what they would be like standing next to him.

I finally coaxed Alice into sitting on one of the sofas with me. She curled up and put her head on my lap so I could continue stroking her hair. It seemed to calm her slightly but I didn't miss the pained look on Jasper's face. He wanted to be the one comforting her right now but he couldn't even control his own emotions much less make her feel better. I gave him a reassuring look and he went back to pacing. James sat on the floor at my feet; still refusing to leave my side while the rest of my friends took up seats throughout the room. No one spoke for the longest time.

"Can you all just think out loud? I'm tired of hearing the same things over and over in everyone's minds." Edward moaned and clutched his head. Sasha turned to look worriedly at him.

"What is there to say? Carlisle betrayed our family and caused Esme to kill herself. My entire existence has been based on a lie!" Rosalie spat, turning to glare at him.

"Rosie, that's not fair. I don't really believe that Carlisle was always like that. He couldn't have been we would have notice." Emmett said gently.

"Esme…I can't blame her. If it had been you Jazz, I would have done the same thing." Alice whispered, standing up and walking over to her husband. Neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other's eyes silently communicating.

"What will you all do now? Will you go back to the states?" Heidi asked softly. She had become very close to Alice and Rosalie and I know she hated to think about them leaving.

"No; at least I won't. I'm staying here with Sasha. There's nothing left for me there now anyways." Edward responded quickly. I could almost feel Sasha's euphoria but she tried not to let it show out of respect for the situation.

"What do you want to do Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should stay. For awhile at least maybe in a few years we go away for awhile."

Everyone turned to Alice and Jasper. They continued their silent communications. I subtly ran my hand through James's hair and placed one finger on his cheek.

'_**Are you alright?'**_

'_I'm fine, are you?'_

'_**I will be. What should we do? I feel so helpless.'**_

'_I think just being here is all we can do now. They just need time. I love you."_

'_**I love you too. I'm so glad you're okay.'**_

'_I don't know what I would have done if Marcus had gotten a hold of you Tesoro, you scared me so badly tonight.'_

'_**I'm sorry you were scared but I won't apologize for being there."**_

'_I won't ask you to. You saved me tonight, and here I thought you were the one who needed saving.'_

'_**Just remember that.'**_

His internal chuckle warmed me slightly but our moment was over when Alice started talking.

"We're going to be fine. We'll all stay here in the castle and help the guard when they need us. We'll need time to grieve for Esme and to forgive Carlisle. But we will **all** forgive him." She directed at Rosalie. "And I see a wedding soon." She momentarily regained some of her bubbly personality.

Everyone turned to Edward and Sasha.

"No, not them; although their time is coming." Alice corrected.

We all stared at her in confusion. Who else was there? After a moment Demetri stood up and put his arm around Victoria. I stared at them in shock. I had always thought Demetri and Heidi were having a secret relationship; I never would have thought about him and Vicky.

"D?"

"Well, I guess Felix can keep a secret. We figured you all knew by now for sure." He answered, smiling at me.

I jumped up and hugged them. "Congratulations!"

All too soon the solemn atmosphere was back and we all went to our rooms. Everyone needed time alone to try and come to terms with all that had happened tonight.

James's arm was almost completely healed and he insisted on carrying me upstairs. I made sure to support most of my weight on my arms which were wrapped around his shoulders. When he placed me on my feet just inside the door I caught my reflection in the full length mirror on the closet door. I was covered from head to toe in soot. I sighed and started peeling off my ruined clothing. I noticed James doing the same thing behind me. I threw the clothes into the tub and turned on the shower. After scrubbing my body raw I stepped out, leaving the water running for James who was stepping in before I even got the towel wrapped around me. I brushed my hair as sat on the bed lost in my thoughts. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there before James came and took the brush out of my hands and laid me back on the bed.

"Please don't ever leave me Bella." He pleaded.

"Never!"

He pulled the towel away and reverently kissed every inch of my body. I rolled us over and did the same to him, paying special attention to his right arm. All that was left of the injury was an angry red scar that was already fading. Without speaking he lifted me up and aligned my hips with his and slid into me. I closed my eyes in complete ecstasy. I was whole, I was home. We moved silently the only noise in the room was the sounds of our bodies coming together. When I finally opened my eyes and looked down and met James's eyes I thought I would drown in the love and devotion shining there. After an indeterminable amount of time determination washed over his features. He pushed me back and stood up so he could lay me down with my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He slammed into me faster and harder with each thrust, bending over to catch one of my bouncing nipples in his mouth and biting down before releasing it again.

"Come on Bella, let me hear you moan. I want to hear my name coming from those beautiful lips." He grunted and pushed into me harder.

"James!"

It slipped through my lips before I could stop it. I didn't want to be loud, even though our room was pretty secluded vampire hearing was impeccable and it felt wrong to be experiencing so much pleasure amid all the heartbreak.

"James!!"

But it felt so right. I tried to move my hips up to meet his thrusts but he pinned me down and continued to lick and suck on my nipples before moving up to suck on his bite mark just below my right ear.

I lost it; coming completely undone I clutched him to me and cried out. He reached between us and stroked my clit, preventing my orgasm from ending as he kept pounding into me. I was begging him to stop, it was too much and I couldn't handle it anymore. But he kept going until I felt his body stiffen as he came then collapsed on top of me. After a minute he rolled over and I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." I told him, kissing his stomach.

"I love you too, _Tesoro_."

We didn't speak or move for the rest of the night. We just laid there and held each other. Occasionally I would touch his cheek and share a random thought or memory and sometimes he would place my palm there and share his with me but mostly we just thought about how lucky we were.

The next morning we were summoned to the throne room. Reluctantly we got out of bed and dressed.

"What do you think they want now?" I asked, slightly annoyed."

"Who knows; Aro probably just wants to check on you." James tried to sound reassuring but I could hear the irritation in his voice as well.

"He could at least give us one day to ourselves." I huffed.

"Come on, the sooner we get down there the sooner we can come back up here." He growled in my ear; sending shivers down my back.

"Well then, let's go." I murmured.

Within moments we were standing in the throne room. Aro and Caius were dressed in their finest robes. I was confused; why the formality? Crap, was there something I was forgetting? I thought for a minute. No, I couldn't remember being told that there was something important happening today.

"You wanted to see us?" James asked, bowing.

I simply stood there waiting. I was done bowing to Caius. The man did nothing but annoy me. I think I was still harboring some hostility from the way he had acted when we returned to the castle last night. He wisely chose not to comment on my lack of propriety today.

"Yes. We wanted to crown our new Queen. And welcome my daughter as an equal in leading the vampire race." Aro smiled as if he were giving me a gift.

James dropped to his knees and bowed his head to me. I started laughing. They couldn't be serious.

"James stand up." I giggled as I tugged on his arm. "Although you having to follow my every order would make my life easier that's not what I want."

I turned to the two remaining brothers. "Have both of you lost your fucking minds? I don't want to be Queen, hell I don't even want to be Princess but I'll take it over being queen! I have no desire to 'rule the vampire race' all I want is a relatively normal life. I want to continue working with the guard, hang out with my friends and fight with my husband. What in the world made the two of you think I would want anything else?"

"Isabella, this is a great opportunity! One most vampires would kill for." Caius looked astonished.

"Exactly! Why would I want to put myself in a position where there would be even more people trying to kill me? Papa, I won't do this, I'm sorry." I said, turning to Aro and shaking my head, still laughing.

Out of everything that had happened over the past few days this was by far the most bizarre.

"Bella are you sure?" James whispered.

I looked at him like he was crazy and wondered if the humans we'd been feeding on lately had all been taking some really good drugs.

"Of course I'm sure! Now that we've got that settled you two can take off those ridiculous robes then I want to talk to you about the Cullen's." I spat. I was starting to lose sight of the humor in the situation and it was quickly being replaced by fury.

Aro and Caius stared at me for a minute before removing their robes and sitting down.

"What about them Isabella?" Aro asked. He looked slightly upset with me but strangely please at the same time.

"They're going to remain here. I wanted to ask if the team that James and I led could be the ones to train the members of the family that want to join the guard."

"You are not asking if the Cullen's can stay in the castle, you are **telling** us that they are?" Caius fumed.

"Yes, I'm telling you that they are staying here. If you want to do something for me so badly then let this be it." I retorted in the same tone, glaring at him icily.

"Now Isabella, there is no need to be so hostile. We have no issues with the Cullen's remaining here and as for their training; I believe that they will need some time before they are ready for that. We will discuss it at a later time. Are you sure that you do not want to be Queen?" Aro asked gently.

I sighed. "I'm positive that I do not want to be Queen. Please don't ask me again. I've not even been a vampire for two years yet!"

"Very well, you may go."

James and I stepped into the hall. He was shaking his head at me and smirking.

"What?"

"It's a good thing Caius likes you so much. Aro I've gotten used to but Caius still surprises me every time." He laughed.

"Caius hates me. What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what would have happened to me if I had gone in there and spoke to him in the tone you were using? Never mind that you were telling him to do something. I would have been nothing but a pile of ashes before I got the first sentence out."

"It's only because Aro won't let him do anything to me. I didn't mean to be disrespectful I just can't stand how condescending he is!"

"Okay maybe I did mean to be a little disrespectful." I admitted after he gave me a skeptical look.

"Whatever you say _Tesoro_. What do you want to do today?" James asked, kissing me sweetly.

"I thought we should see if the Cullen's wanted to plan something for Carlisle and Esme. You know like a memorial ceremony or something."

"I think Edward and Emmett might be the safest to speak with right now. Why don't we go to Sasha's room, I'm sure Edward will be there." He suggested.

Sasha's room was in the same wing of the castle as our but on the opposite side. I knocked tentatively on her door and waited. I was actually hoping that Edward wouldn't be there so I could ask Sasha what she thought about my idea before approaching Edward with it. No such luck.

"Come in." Edward called.

I opened to door to see Edward and Sasha sitting back to back in the middle of the floor each with an open book in their laps.

"Don't worry so much Bella; I could hear James screaming the idea at me from two floors down. Apparently he wanted to make sure that if I was going to be upset that I wouldn't be in the room when you got here." Edward chuckled.

I glared at James who just shrugged innocently at me.

"Well, I didn't know if that was something you guys wanted to do but I wanted to tell you that if you did to do something just let me know and I'll get whatever you need."

"Thank you Bella, not just for this but for last night as well. Like Alice said I'll eventually be able to forgive him but if he had killed her…" He just stopped talking for a moment and shook his head. "I'll talk to the others and see what they want to do."

He had composed himself slightly but I could still see the pain and betrayal on his face. I knelt next to him and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry Edward." I whispered before standing up and following James out of the room.

Two nights later I found myself once again in the rose garden. This seemed to be where any kind of emotional scene in my life took place. If you didn't know better you would never assume that this was a memorial ceremony. Alice insisted that no one wear black. Even recovering from the trauma she'd been through Alice wouldn't allow anything that she planned to be cliché. She had asked Aro and Caius if they wanted her to include Marcus in the ceremony but they had refused and didn't give a reason why.

I was wearing a long white beach dress which made me stand out even more from all the bright colors surrounding me. Alice said this was a celebration of the lives Esme and Carlisle had led not a memorial of their deaths.

Aro spoke first; telling a few stories from the time that Carlisle had stayed with them. Then each of the Cullen's spoke. Jasper and Rosalie still couldn't bring themselves to say anything nice about Carlisle so they just focused on Esme and how much they would miss her. When everyone was done and the brothers had left Alice asked the rest of us to stay.

"I know I told you that we would stay here but we can't. Jasper and I need some time alone to heal from this. Demetri and Victoria I'm sorry that we won't be here for your wedding but it will be beautiful and perfect, just trust Heidi, she'll give you all the help you need. Edward, brother you have waited so long to find happiness. We'll come back briefly when you decide the time is right to get married. I would never miss that." Alice went over and hugged Edward and Sasha before turning back to the rest of us. "Don't worry, we're not going away forever and we'll keep in contact."

We hugged Alice and Jasper before leaving the Cullen siblings to spend the last few hours before dawn together.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" I asked James worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I can understand how it would be hard for them to live here. This isn't the place for them right now but eventually it will be. For the time being they just need to find a place to belong."

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!**


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well guys this is it. I'm sad to see it end but I didn't want to drag it out to the point where everyone lost interest. So I'm going to do this one last time. I appreciate everyone reading, I really, really do! And so I'm pleading with you guys to please tell me what you think!! Over 60 of you have this story on alert and over 40 of you have it in your favorites but I've only gotten 11 reviews per chapter at most, most chapters only get 3 or 4! I'm hoping that everyone who has me on alert will take a minute to review the whole story now that it's complete. Please, Please, Please! I would also be honored if those of you who don' t have me on alert would review as well! I'll miss you guys but I may start a new story soon, you never know.**

**Thanks again to sleepyseven and Rosewood Shadow! **

**Laura, this one is for you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

Epilogue

Aro kept his promise and didn't ask me again if I would become Queen for almost 200 years. When he approached James and I a week ago and told us what he and Caius wanted to do I couldn't say no to him. I did have my own terms though.

James and I would be King and Queen of the vampire race but our friends would also rule. Each of them would take on different responsibilities and be assigned certain areas of the world. They would make sure that all the vampires in their area followed our laws, not that there were many laws to enforce, and settle any disputes that occurred.

Aro and Caius wanted to 'retire' they were tired of listening to petty complaints and hunting area disputes. So they were taking their wives and a small group of servants and guards to go live on a private island in the Caribbean where they could lay in the sun all day and do as they pleased.

"Are you nervous _Tesoro_?" James whispered in my ear as he helped me put on the heavy robe.

"Aren't you?"

"No, as long as you're by my side we'll be able to do this." He answered without the slightest hint of uncertainty.

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door.

"B, James, we're ready in the feeding room." Heidi said without bothering to open the door.

"We're on our way." James told her. "Come on Bella, you'll feel better if you feed before the ceremony." He said taking my hand and pulling me into the hallway.

We were stopped at the door of the feeding room by Alice.

"There's no way I'm letting you wear those robes in there. I won't have time to clean them when you get them dirty."

Alice and Jasper had returned to Italy about 50 years ago. For almost 150 years they had traveled the earth looking for a new home they gave up and came back to the castle where they had always belonged.

I could hear the humans inside milling about nervously and the venom pooled in my mouth. I quickly shed the robe, anxious to feel the hot blood gushing down my throat . I pushed open the door, smiling dangerously but not showing my teeth.

"Welcome to Volterra Castle, we're so glad you could all join us this evening."

The tourist group all looked at me in alarm. They knew that they weren't safe and panic was setting in causing sweet adrenalin to pulse through their veins. I inhaled deeply and this time let my teeth show when I smiled at them.

Mass hysteria. Humans pushed and shoved each other, desperately trying to find a way out of the circular room. Without looking I grabbed the nearest body that had a pulse and brought the throbbing neck to my mouth; sinking my teeth into the thin membrane that was keeping me from the delicious nectar inside. I closed my eyes and savored the taste.

When I had drank my fill I looked around at the havoc surrounding me and started toward the door. I paused when I noticed the girl huddled against the wall trying to make herself as small as possible. I frowned in disapproval. Heidi was still in charge of hunting; she didn't go out herself anymore but she supervised those who did and she was well aware that I didn't allow anyone under the age of 25 to be brought in.

"Heidi!" I growled, reaching into the knot of thrashing bodies next to me and pulling her out. She snarled at me for a moment before coming back to her senses and looking questioningly at me.

"What is she doing here?" I spat, pointing to the girl.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know how she made it through without me noticing her. What do you want me to do? She can't be allowed to leave."

"I'll take care of her. And Heidi…" I called as she turned back to her meal.

"Yes Bella?"

"This had better **never** happen again." I said giving her a glare. Heidi was one of my best friends but I wouldn't allow children to be brought here to be slaughtered.

"Of course." She said bowing slightly.

I went over to the girl and touched her shoulder gently. She jerked away from me without lifting her head from her arms. I was reminded of my first trip to this room. It happened pretty much just like this but at that time there were no rules against bringing children here.

"Come on sweetheart, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me." I whispered softly as I lifted her into my arms.

She looked at me for a moment, her soft brown eyes searching my face before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck so she wouldn't have to see what was happening around her as I carried her across the room and to the door.

"James." I called before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. Alice was instantly in front of me looking terrified.

"Bella?" She asked in a shaking voice.

I shook my head. "I don't know how she got through but whichever of Heidi's hunters brought her in will be punished."

I sat down on the floor and tried to pull the girl away from my body so I could make sure she wasn't physically injured but she clung to me as if her life depended on it. I couldn't blame her; moments ago her life **had** depended on me.

"What's your name?"

She finally lifted her head to look me in the eye again.

"Laura." She whispered.

"Well Laura, I'm Bella and this is Alice. You don't have to worry anymore because no one here will harm you." I reassured her.

Just when we were getting her to calm down James and Felix burst into the hall laughing loudly and wiping smears of blood off their faces. Laura jumped and clung to me again. I sighed in frustration. We had to be in the ballroom in less than an hour but I couldn't leave her alone.

"It's alright honey, I know that they look scary but I promise you'll have them wrapped around your little finger in no time." I said as I glared at the guys over her head.

"B, what's going on here?" James questioned.

"Somehow Laura got brought in with the rest of the tourist." I paused for a moment before remembering that I hadn't asked the girl anything about herself. "Why don't we let her rest for now and we can find out everything later."

I reached up and touched Felix's cheek, telling him to get Jasper to come and calm the girl down. He nodded and walked away slowly so that he didn't scare Laura again. I noticed that he let his eyes linger on her as he retreated down the hallway and shook my head. I saw his thoughts when I touched his cheek. He too was thinking about when I first came here but he was also thinking about how pretty the girl was.

Felix came back quickly with a worried looking Jasper in tow.

"Bella, what do you want me to do?" Jasper asked quickly.

"I think it would be best if Laura got a good night's sleep and then we can talk to her more in the morning."

Jasper nodded and looked pityingly at the girl still clinging to me. Within moments she was deeply asleep.

"Put her in mine and James's room." I told Felix as I handed her to him.

He took her gently from my arms and walked away; once again going slower than he needed to, especially since Laura was asleep and wouldn't know how fast he was moving.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Jasper asked, still looking worried.

I touched James's cheek briefly. Telling him what I wanted to do and asking if he agreed. His response was _'I don't know if this castle can handle another Bella.' _And chuckling at the sour expression on my face as I dropped my hand.

"She'll have to stay here. We can't let her go and I refuse to kill her. She can't be more than eighteen and that's too young to have your life taken from you. We'll let her take as long as she needs to adjust then ask if she wants to be turned. If she does, fine. If not then we'll find something for her to do here in the castle." I responded to Jasper's question.

Edward, Sasha and the rest of the new vampire royalty had appeared in the hallway while James and I were silently communicating and Alice had filled them in on what was going on. I looked at each of them to make sure that they agreed with me.

"Why don't you just have Sasha manipulate her into believing that she didn't see it?" Laurent asked.

"No, even I'm not strong enough to erase that kind of trauma." Sasha explained.

"Anyone else have a suggestion?" I questioned. No one spoke up.

"Alright then. I'm going to ask Papa to wait until tomorrow to leave that way he can read her before they go and we can know what we're dealing with and also who brought her here." I growled and looked at Heidi again. She stared down at her feet. "Whoever it was won't be working for you anymore Heidi."

She nodded. "Again, I'm sorry Bella. They all know the age restriction and we've never had a problem before. I was so distracted with everything going on tonight that she slipped past me."

"I know." I patted her on the arm. "Well, I think we all have somewhere to be." I smiled and took James's hand after he helped me back into my robe.

Making our way to the massive ballroom where the ceremony was to be held, we greeted many vampires along the way. Vampires from around the world had been invited tonight to witness the 'passing of the torch' so to speak. And I was growing more and more nervous the closer we got to the double doors that were standing open. Jasper sensed my impending meltdown and sent me a wave of calm and confidence. I looked at him gratefully.

Everyone took their places while James and I went to talk to Aro and Caius. After explaining to them what had happened they agreed (reluctantly on Caius' part) to wait until the morning to leave and we all stepped onto the platform at the front of the ballroom.

"My friends thank you all for coming tonight to witness this momentous occasion. As I'm sure you are all aware my brother and I have grown tired of ruling and wish to let a younger generation take our place. They have decided to do things differently from Caius and I but I will let them explain that to you. Rest assured that Caius and I will always be available to them should they need help or advice. We are not abandoning you, merely stepping back. Now let me introduce your new King and Queen, James and Isabella." Aro stepped aside and bowed slightly as Edward and Sasha place crowns upon our heads.

Polite applause rang through the room but I could see many upset and unsure faces. Jasper couldn't touch the amount of anxiety I was feeling but I could feel him trying and gave him an apologetic look. James and I stepped forward and the applause died out as everyone bowed to us.

Yep, this was going to take some getting used to. I took a deep breath and looked over at James. He looked so calm, like he'd been doing this his entire life. Seeing me on the verge of panic he spoke for me. I was supposed to speak to the crowd first and I would be eternally grateful for James taking my place.

He informed them about the new policies we were putting in place and who would be in charge of what areas. Hearing him speak so strongly and confidently helped me swallow my nerves. When he was done I squeezed his hand tightly and stepped forward slightly.

"I know it will take time for everyone to adjust to the new way of things and I know some of you are standing there thinking about how weak it will make us to have so many leaders. But be assured that that is not the case. We will be fair and give everyone a chance to be heard but we will also be swift in exacting punishment. The punishments that Aro and Caius have used for centuries will not change. We are not pushovers and we are not easily fooled. As most of you know each of your new leaders has a special gift and those gifts will be used to their full extent. I ask you all to be sure that you are ready to forfeit your lives if you plan on challenging us." I paused to let my words sink in. "We welcome you to ask any questions you may have."

James and I took our seats between our friends and answered questions for hours. Mostly what they should do if they found themselves in this situation or that situation. Who they should go to if someone threatened their mate or their feeding grounds. We answered them all patiently and finally everyone seemed to be satisfied and we got to retreat to the library leaving Aro and Caius behind to say goodbye and answer more questions.

"How long do you think it'll be before we start having problems?" Laurent asked as he pulled off his robe and sank into a chair.

"I don't know but we'll deal with whatever comes." James told them.

"Bella, you were great, I knew that you would be able to do it after you finally got over your nerves." Alice teased.

"Yeah well, you could have told me sooner and not have let me suffer so long." I grumbled and crossed my arms like a child.

"Where would the fun be in that?" She laughed.

We talked and joked for awhile before I remembered the human girl sleeping in my bed.

"What time is it? I forgot about Laura, she'll be terrified if she wakes up alone."

"It's after eight; she might be up by now." Edward said as I stood up.

"Could someone go to the kitchen and make sure that breakfast is prepared for her? Edward, Jasper I'd like for you to come with me and James while we talk to her then we'll take her to Aro before they leave." They nodded and followed me from the room.

I could hear that her heartbeat was still slow and steady so she wasn't awake yet. I sat on the edge of the bed while the guys stood in the shadows out of her immediate line of sight. We didn't have to wait long before she started waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around; confused for a moment before she started remembering then she panicked and pulled herself against the headboard, as far away from me as she could get.

"It's alright Laura. It's Bella, remember me from last night. I won't let anything hurt you." I soothed, slowly moving closer to her.

When she recognized my voice she threw herself into my arms and sobbed. I glanced over at Jasper and almost immediately felt her start to calm down.

"How old are you Laura?"

"Seventeen." She whispered so softly that I had a hard time hearing her.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

She nodded.

"Who were you here with?"

"My foster parents. I didn't know them very well but they were really nice to me." She answered.

I sighed in relief. At least she hadn't seen her family killed in front of her.

"Where are you from?"

"America; Lizzie and John brought me here as a graduation gift."

Well that answered my next question of why she was here.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends okay? Remember, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I rubbed her back trying to keep her calm.

Her breath caught for a moment before I felt another wave of serenity wash over us and she nodded.

"This is my husband James and our friends Edward and Jasper."

As I spoke their names they all stepped forward, making more noise than they usually would have so as not to scare her more than necessary. They stopped when they were out of the shadows enough for her to see them but didn't approach the bed. After saying hello and trying not to look like scary vampires they went into the hall so I could find Laura some clothes.

"I bet you're hungry. Why don't we go and get you something to eat then I'll explain everything to you. I also want you to meet my father and the rest of my friends and family." I told her as she got dressed.

"Okay." She held her head high and tried to look like she wasn't terrified out of her mind.

She might have fooled me if I hadn't been able to hear her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest.

We made our way downstairs at human pace. I didn't think Laura was quiet ready for vampire speed yet. The guys started in the direction of the dining room but I stopped them and continued on to the kitchen. I could still remember what it was like to sit at that giant dining room table and have everyone stare at me while I ate.

I led her to the kitchen and sat her at the small table in the corner before shooing everyone from the room. She managed to eat a piece of toast and drink some orange juice; hopefully I would be able to get her to eat more later.

When she was done I took her to Aro's study, which was soon to become mine. I could smell Jasper in the room next door, waiting to help Laura stay calm. I introduced them and explained that Aro was getting ready to leave. She warily shook his hand after which Aro asked her a few unimportant questions which he already knew the answers too before leaving. He paused at the door to wait for me. I explained to Laura that I would be right outside and that I wouldn't be gone long before following him.

"She reminds me a lot of you Bella. She has had a difficult life so she is strong. I think she will be able to adjust to life here quickly. She has of course already guessed what we are, much like you did and she has the same silly questions. Hollywood really does not do us justice." He sighed and tried to hide his smile. "I am going to miss you _figlia_."

"I'll miss you too Papa, thank you for staying this morning. I hope Caius isn't too mad about the delay."

"Caius needs to learn patience. You would think that being as old as he is he would have learned that by now." He chuckled and hugged me tight before kissing me on the forehead. "You know you can reach us whenever you need to and we will come back soon to visit."

"I know Papa. Did you see who brought her in?"

"Yes, it was William."

"Thank you Papa." I hugged him again before he disappeared down the hall.

I called Jasper into the hallway and told him to find William and take him to Felix and Demetri. Knowing that he had overheard my conversation with Aro I didn't bother to explain why. He gave me a knowing look before going to find the vampire. I was slightly upset that I wouldn't get to kill him myself but I knew that Felix would take care of it for me.

I turned back to the door of the study and hesitated for a moment. I hoped that Laura would come to see me as a sister if not a mother. And I hoped that she would come to love this place as much as I did and consider it the home she had never had.

Taking a deep breath I started to open the door but before I could James was at my side.

"Together." He stated. "We do everything together."

I nodded and smiled. As long as I had him and he had me we could do anything. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped into my new life.

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!!! **

**As you can tell I've left things open and I may come back later and write a sequel. I'm not sure yet but it is a possibility! So if you're interested please put me on your author alert list or add this story to your story alert list and I'll post an authors note IF I decide to continue this story. Much love guys! ~quickbunny01~  
**


	16. Prequel!

_**Hello readers,**_

_**I'm so excited to tell you that I'm publishing a prequel to To Belong titled Fate or Chance. It's being co-written by the amazing sleepyseven so please don't forget to credit her amazing power to channel James when you review! We're writing each chapter from two different POV's, I'll be writing Bella and sleepy will be writing James. **_

_**I've still not decided on the sequel, it's still a possibility, but **_ RosexDimitri_** suggested that I do a prequel and I fell in love with the idea so thanks**_ _**for the suggestion doll! The first chapter will be up tonight. We really can't wait to hear what you all think about Bella's days in the castle before she was sent to spy on the Cullen's!!**_

_**~quickbunny01~  
**_


End file.
